Si te atreves (Wmatsui)
by mgatito
Summary: La historia narra la vida de dos temperamentos desinteresados que comparten un pasado y que el destino se empeña en reunir.
1. Prologo

SI TE ATREVES WMATSUI (mini fanfic)

-Prologo -

Esta es la historia de dos almas agrestes, frías y testarudas simplemente indómitas.

Una de ellas se llamaba Matsui Rena. Ella parecía ser una simple persona pues su forma de vestir no iba más allá de lo simple, era sencillo pero con elegancia y clase. Cursaba el segundo año de su segunda carrera. La primera fue obligada por su padre "Relaciones internacionales", para que pudiera seguir con su empresa pues su familia era millonaria. Sus padres Murieron en un trágico accidente de avión que jamás regreso de su destino. Nunca más los volvió ver y heredo a tan solo 21 años una gran fortuna. Termino Esa carrera en memoria de sus padres y se hizo cargo a pesar de que no le gustaba ya que, había aves de rapiña que en varias ocasiones quisieron quitarle lo que por ley le pertenecía. Después de ese suceso se alejo de todos sus amigos, que de por si eran pocos, se volvió callada, reservada y fría pero no siempre fue así.

Pronto cuando pudo adaptarse a sus rutinas diarias, eligió estudiar nuevamente algo que de verdad le apasionaba. Ella quería ser veterinaria pues contaba con una propiedad inmensa a las afueras de la cuidad que tenía varios animales y desde chica quiso proteger y cuidar. Amaba a su caballo con un temperamento indómito, era un mustang salvaje, negro como la noche, que su padre rescato de unas apuestas como un potro. Nadie sabe cómo pero se gano la confianza de ese bronco animal y hasta podían jurar los que lo conocían, que no dejaba que ningún extraño se le acercara a Rena.

Lo llamaba Bucéfalo como el de Alejandro magno. Se identifico de inmediato con la historia, era una de sus favoritas obras antiguas. Junto con Bucéfalo, era parte del equipo de Equitación de su universidad y era de las mejores ganando casi todos los concursos que se llevaban a cabo en Japón, solo nunca ha podido ganar uno y es la carrera de caballos a pesar de que Bucéfalo era veloz no podía alcanzar la meta.

Nunca se percato cuando pero en un año, estudiando su nueva carrera la universidad era muy ruidosa para su gusto. El equipo de equitación había pasado a la historia, hora todos hablaban del equipo de futbol. Pero a ella no le importaba nada, practicar lo que más le gustaba y estudiar lo que le apasionaba era suficiente.

La señorita Matsui no estaba sola, afortunadamente tenía el apoyo de su mayordomo y su ama de llaves que eran los únicos con los que contaba. Vivía con ellos en un casa digna de su linaje. No era ostentosa pero se le notaba el dinero. Era toda una princesa.

Salió a vacaciones, eran las de verano y no había fecha que esperara tan ansiosa como esa pues podría volver a su propiedad casi por tres semanas, ya que tenía que volver dado que las competencias del equipo comenzaban antes de volver a clase. Sin embargo su mente ya se imaginaba cabalgando sin restricción de tiempo por el campo troquilo y solitario.

Por otro lado, se encontraba Matsui Jurina, bueno, ¿qué se puede decir de ella? Su vida era todo un misterio…


	2. -La chica que conoció en el verano-

SI TE ETREVES (WMatsui Mini fanfic)

Parte 1

-La chica que conoció en verano-

Rena Matsui caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a las caballerizas de la universidad, era su camino diario pues era solitario y tranquilo, todo lo que a ella le gustaba. Faltaba poco para que las prácticas comenzaran y debía preparar todo. También quería cerciorarse de que Bucéfalo esté en forma el día de hoy. Desde que volvió de sus curiosas vacaciones de verano él ha estado inquieto.

Antes de salir a vacaciones, la universidad era un caos provocado por las chicas del equipo de futbol femenil. De hecho se podían ver las canchas desde ahí, detiene sus pasos, recarga sus brazos en el barandal del pasillo y contempla aquel lugar desolado. Recuerda sus extrañas vacaciones. No sabía que termino darles, fueron todo o no fueron nada, posiblemente las mejores o las peores. La chica que conoció en el verano era misteriosa y varias cosas golpearon su mente estando con ella, pero sin duda lo que más le intriga es aquel dije en forma de argolla que lleva en su pecho por el cual su mente la estaba obligando a recordar algo desde aquel día. Nunca había hecho algo como eso y desde que volvió, este par de días se han sentido un poco solitarios. Debía aceptar una cosa, la chica sin nombre tomo lo más preciado de ella, y ella se lo entrego sin objeción alguna. Pero todo que do como un sueño, como algo que no se repetiría dos veces. No sabe quién es a pesar de pasar tiempo juntas y no sabe si algún día la volverá a ver.

Dirige su mirada al grupo de chicas que está ahí, parece que también han vuelto a sus entrenamientos, hace apenas un par de días no había nadie aún. Todas se ven tan energéticas y comienzan con sus calentamientos.

Amplia sus ojos incrédula y lentamente bajan los brazos del barandal, posando sus manos de la barra superior con un movimiento brusco y con la boca semiabierta, pues quien se supone que jamás volvería a ver, estaba parada a mitad de la cancha. Era ella, sin duda era ella. Ahora no solo había un caos en la cancha de futbol si no también dentro de ella. Los recuerdos la abruman mientras continuaba mirando a aquella chica desconocida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-Tres semanas atrás -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Era un sábado por la mañana y ella estaba feliz empacando a su gato y su perro en el jardín. Un ragamoffin perezoso, que precisamente "perezoso" es su nombre, y un Husky a quien llamaba "Lobo" que se llevaría con ella. Cuando ve como por fin uno de sus misterios de hace varios años es revelado ante sus ojos. Alguien arroja el periódico pero se atora en la marquesina de la puerta, ahora sabe por qué nunca lo encuentra.

Decide asomarse rápidamente para encontrar al culpable pero cuando llega a la puerta no se ve a nadie por la calle. Cierra el portón y continua lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Es todo señorita?- Pregunta el mayordomo

-Sí, gracias súbelo a la cajuela y a mis mascotas ya sabes dónde ponerlas.-

-Enseguida.- Diciendo el hombre mayor para ir a hacer lo que le ha pedido.

El camino es largo pero no le molesta en lo mas mínimo, disfruta el paisaje que solo año con año puede ver. Siente una emoción inmensa y la necesidad de ver a su caballo ya en el establo, aun que no lo hará trotar ya que lo acaba de mandar ayer. Debe estar cansado por el viaje.

Llega a su humilde casa de campo, su propiedad (Mansión). Ésta, al contrario de la de la cuidad si es ostentosa e inmensa cuanta con todo, desde pista de carreras y obstáculos, piscina salones de fiesta, etc. Aunque no los usaba todos. De vez en cuando los rentaba para eventos. Y sus tierras eran trabajadas por trabajadores y uno de sus tíos al cual no le tiene mucha confianza, pero afortunadamente su padre confiaba en alguien más, el propietario de las tierras de alado era quien velaba por los Intereses de la Señorita Matsui lo dejo estipulado en su testamento.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano se dio un baño, se puso ropa cómoda, una falda y su botas esos le encantaba para ir a saludar a su amigo Bucéfalo.

****En el establo****

Había varios caballos y el olor era típico de un establo. Allí, en el rincón estaba su amigo, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba ese rincón más que nada. En miles de ocasiones Rena quiso darle el mejor lugar pero él simplemente se reusaba.

-Hola amigo.- Rena lo saluda

Para solo recibir sonidos extraños del caballo pero que ella sabe que son gustosos.

-¿Ya te alimentaron? ¿Sí? ¿Quieres salir a caminar?- Ella sola hacia preguntas y se contestaba a sí misma.

Pronto lo ensillo y salieron juntos a dar un paseo matutino, no lo quiso forzar mucho así que solo dio un par de vueltas en el corral y volvió para dejarlo descansar. Ordenándole a los mozos que le dieran un baño.

Vuelve a su casa, y su ama de llaves la espera con un rico desayuno. Mientras veía las noticias en la TV.

" _Por primera vez, el equipo de futbol de la Universidad de Tokio participara en un evento de talla internacional al ser el vencedor Nacional en el partido de ayer, este evento se llevara a cabo el próximo mes, teniendo como rivales a Universidades China, Indonesia, las Pilipinas, Taiwán entre muchos otros equipos. La cede será la ciudad de Tokio. Suerte para estas chicas."_

-Vaya eso si es una buena noticia. Las chicas deberían de tener más presencia en este tipo de eventos. ¿No Señorita?-

-Sí, pero en realidad no me importa. Últimamente andan muy ruidosos los fanáticos de ese deporte y la Universidad dejo de ser tranquila.-

-Señorita, debe aprender a ser tolerante.-

-Lo soy. Es solo que son muy salvajes y escandalosos eso tipo de eventos.-

-¿Conoce al equipo?-

-Solo a algunas, a las mayores.-

-Alguna amiga suya.-

-No, solo conocidas.-

El ama de llaves sabe que Rena nunca ha llamado a nadie amigo pero que ha tenido compañeras y compañeros cercanos. Le duele saber que Rena no ha cambiado mucho desde que sus padres fallecieron, ella de verdad es una buena persona.

Al morir sus padres, sus tíos instaron quitarle todo, intentaron atentar contra su vida varias veces incluso la hicieron pasar por loca con drogas que le suministraban sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta que quedo inconsciente un día. De esa forma podía decir que no estaba en capacidad mental de llevar la responsabilidad de las empresas de su padre y todas sus propiedades. Con la ayuda de su ama de llaves logro rehabilitarse, aun que si tubo secuelas de esas drogas, su mente borro muchas cosas incluyendo el dolor de perder a sus padre. Gracias a las clausulas estipuladas en el testamento ella logro mantener en su poder lo que era suyo. A predio que no debía confiar ni en su propia sombra, por esta razón se aisló completamente de todos. Y se refugió en su pasión, la equitación, que la hacía sentirse libre cuando el viento tocaba su cara al cabalgar. Era los más parecido a volar y lo mas parecido a escapar.

Más tarde, andaba con su caballo que estaba un poco inquieto, ella supone que es por el viaje, solo había pasado un día desde que llegaron, debe estar muy estresado así que decide detener su trote y caminar un poco junto a él.

Llega hasta el rio que delimita su propiedad, ese rio lo comparten dos grandes propiedades. Se sienta a escuchar el pasar del agua y ver a los animales que se acercan para beber un poco de ese líquido. Cuando de pronto unos arbustos que están bajando una pequeña colina dentro de su propiedad se mueven constantemente.

Se acerca un poco ya que la forma en que lo hacen pareciera que algo está intentando zafarse. Se agacha un para poder ver entre las ramas pero su follaje es tan denso que no ve nada en lo absoluto. Los movimientos son cada vez más cerca, de pronto una cabeza humana se asoma forcejeando entre las ramas y no le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando se asusta por el relinchar de su caballo, el mismo declive junto con su susto hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga hacia atrás.

Todo fue muy rápido y cuando abrió los ojos se llevo tremenda sorpresa pues un cuerpo extraño estaba encima de ella.

Era una chica, se sentía como una a pesar de una sudadera negra que traía puesta. Pronto aquel cuerpo se reincorporo un poco aun sobre de Rena.

-Lo siento.- Dice la extraña sonriendo quedando cautivada por unos ojos enojados y extrañados al mismo tiempo. –Vaya, una princesa.-

De igual forma Rena no conoce ese rostro pero algo dentro de ella intenta reconocer. Y sin poder evitarlo la mira contemplando esa extraña sonrisa que no puede dejar de ver. El caballo relincha de nuevo y da reparos cortos como tratando de asustar al extraño pues la gorra negra que llevaba puesta daba mucha desconfianza.

-Puede quitárseme de encima.-

-¡Oh! Lo siento.- Dice reincorporándose e inmediatamente yéndose en buscando entre sus arbustos.

Rena no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la mal educada, no le ofreció ayuda para levantarse. Se pone de pie, se sacude y calma a su caballo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunta de la nada la extraña mientras Rena sacudía a su falda.

-¡Ha! ¿Te importa más el nombre de él que saber quién soy yo?- Le dice indignada Rena.

-¡Ha!- Dice imitando el tono de Rena pero burlonamente. -Personas hay muchas, Caballos como este no… se ve fuerte.- Comenta mientras se acerca a él.

-No te acerque…- Y queda muda pues el caballo está tranquilo y se deja acicalar por esa extraña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunta Rena.

-No creo que quieras saber quién soy y a mí no me interesa saber quién eres tú.-

Rena arquea una ceja en señal de ligera sorpresa y de alguna forma es agradable que no quieran sabe nada de ella. Ojala todas las personas fueran así de desinteresadas.

-Bucéfalo- Dice orgullosa y contestando la primer pregunta.

-Vaya, así que lo crees Toro.-

-Cierra la boca, que sabes tú de nombres, de seguro ni de historia….-

-Ha, el hecho de que me veas con estos harapos no significa que no haya ido a la escuela.- Ella llevaba puesto una sudadera y unos Jeans rotos con sus botas espantosas de campo mas su gorra sucia.

-Como sea, ¿qué haces en mis tierras?- Recordando que ésta extraña esta en sus tierras.

-¿Oh?, ¿tus tierras?, parece que llegue al límite esta vez.- Dice mientras voltea a todas partes

-¿Como llegaste aquí?-

\- En mi gran yegua Diana-

-¿Diana?-

-Así es, como la Diosa de la luna…-

-¿Estás jugando con migo?- Rena está molesta.

-¿Qué, acaso solo tú puedes dar nombres antiguos y mitológicos?-

-Diana no es mitológico, Selene es la Diosa de la luna-

-¿Quieres apostar que tengo razón?-

-Bien, apostemos, ¿qué propones?- Dice altanera.

-Un beso- Dice ahora dando pasos firmes hacia ella.

-¿¡Qué!? No te me acerques.- Diciéndolo en vano pues la extraña ya estaba muy cerca de ella. –A demás hueles a perro mojado, ¡Aléjate!-

-Entonces si no oliera mal me lo darías.- La chica obviamente está jugando con esta princesa engreída.

-Atrevida. No hemos acordado nada y no me gustan las chicas.-

-¿Como lo sabes? Posiblemente no has encontrado a la indicada.- Sigue con su juego casi a punto de tomarla por la cintura.

-¡Basta!- Grita ofuscada y aventando a la extraña. -¿Qué haces aquí, cómo llegaste? Y yo no veo nada parecido a una yegua.-

-Perdón solo bromeaba. He conocido muchas personas como tú, así de gruñonas y me encanta hacerlas enojar. Y no está aquí, si existe, pero…. –

-Pues no me gustan tus bromas. – Rena interrumpe sus molestas palabras. -Yo también he conocido personas odiosas como tú y me encanta hacerlas sufrir.- Dice en defensa. -Exijo que me digas ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Mmm, ya no se enoje su majestad, ¿de verdad siempre eres así de gruñona? – Viendo inmediatamente la furia dibujada en el rostro de Rena. –Busco un gato "gata" mejor dicho, mi tío me pidió que la bañara junto a "guardián" el perro de caza, pero parece que a ella no le gusta el agua.-

-Yo tengo un gato y le encanta agua.-

-¿Fría?-

-Eres una salvaje, con mucha razón huyo.-

-Está llena de jabón tengo que encontrarla para que no se le seque y le pique. La seguí hasta aquí y juraría que la vi entrar a los arbustos pero no la encontré.-

-¿Llegaste corriendo?-

-Soy excelente corredora.-

-Y excelente alardeadora.- Dice con un poco de envidia ya que ella no es nada atlética y la única forma de que valla rápido es arriba de su caballo. -Bien entonces vete si no la has encontrado.-

-Wow, eres una cálida anfitriona.-

-Calidez no es parte de mi lenguaje. Si la encuentro, yo se la llevare a tu tío….- Hace una pausa. –Espera, ¿tu tío es el dueño de las tierras delimitadas por el rio?-

-Sí, ¿por?-

-Por nada...- Dice pensativa.

-Como sea, nada me asegura que la buscaras.-

-Me encantan los animales por supuesto que estaré al pendiente.-

-Si claro.-

En ese momento escucharon un maullido de un gato asustado. Lo comenzaron a buscar por todas partes pues no se escuchaba lejos. Pronto Jurina dijere su mirada hacia arriba del árbol grande que se encontraba a la orilla del rio, y logra ver a la gatita en la punta del mismo.

-Ay no, como llegaste ahí.- Habla para ella misma con temor en sus palabras.

-¿La encontraste? – Pregunta Rena.

-sí, allá.- Le responde apuntando para el árbol.

-Creo que será difícil llegar hasta ella.-

-Pues no pienso dejarla ahí.- Comenta la chica conforme avanza hacia el árbol lamentándose.

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿volar?- Dice Rena sarcásticamente.

-Vaya, sabes hacer bromas.-

Rena cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y desvía la vista. Hace tiempo que no conversaba con nadie más que no fueran miembros de la empresa de su padre o empresarios. Se había olvidado de su lado bromista. A demás tenía que admitir que esta chica no era ordinaria como todas las personas que había conocido. Parece no tener interés alguno en hacer amistad. Aquella mujer inmediatamente se da cuenta que la reacción de la chica, pero no le importa, es divertido jugar con su amargado carácter. Ahora lo que más le importa es que realmente no puede subir. Pero hará su mejor esfuerzo con la fuerza y agilidad que tiene.

-Bien, ahí voy.-

Subía ágilmente por entre las ramas, Rena la veía fascinada pues no creía que una persona pudiera hacer eso. Esta escena se le hace conocida, como si fuera un dejabú y entre sus recuerdo bien guardados hay una imagen que apenas si la puede armar en su memoria, posiblemente es su Padre cuando era pequeña e hizo algo similar pero en un árbol más pequeño y en la cuidad. Fue un recuerdo relámpago así que no le dio mucha importancia. Con la misma agilidad con la que subió, bajo ahora con la gatita en las manos.

-Listo, ahora te enjuagare con agua del rio.-

-¿Estás loca?-

-No, ¿qué no es lo más lógico?-

-Esta helada.-

-Por supuesto que no, o bueno tal vez si, tú lo sabes mejor que yo.- Diciéndolo con morbo conforme la veía de arriba abajo.

-¿Pero de que hablas?-

-No voy a decirte que te he visto nadar en él...hace tiempo…-

-¡QUE! Aparte de salvaje, mal educada y mentirosa ¿Me espías?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Eso quiere decir que si lo haces? Yo solo bromeaba. Aun que no me dan ganas de espiarte tu gusto en ropa es espantoso y supongo que eres muy delgada como para imaginar algo.- Mientras seguía con su burla dirigiéndose al agua.

¡AAAAAAAH….Contigo no se puede!- Grita mientras se va con su caballo, pero se retracta en seguida y se acerca a ella a sus espaldas para ver lo que hacía.

Observa como la enjuaga delicadamente limpiándole cada partecita a la gatita. Y como hablaba con el animal como si ella no estuviera presente. De pronto la gatita se queja de dolor en un grito desgarrador que ambas chicas se asustan.

La gata brinca por encima de ésta y se tambalea casi para caerse al rio, los malos reflejos de Rena en un intento por detenerla, termina empujando a la extraña. Pronto se escucha el sonido de un chapuzón involuntario.

-¡No sé nadar! ¡Ayúdame!- Dice manoteando por todas partes alejándose cada vez mas de la orilla.

-Sí, claro de seguro es otra de tus mentiras. Te lo mereces.- Le responde con los brazos cruzados observando la escena.

-Noglglggl te loglugjuro..glugluglu..glu..glu.- De pronto dejo de moverse y se sumergió hasta que ya no se veía en el rio, solo salían burbujas.

Esto se veía serio, hay otra regresión en su mente junto con un miedo inmenso que se formo. Le comenzó a preocupar ya que había pasado un tiempo considerable y desesperadamente se tiro al agua en su búsqueda.

Debajo del agua, solo se veía oscuro y ella comenzaba a desesperarse no por falta de oxigeno, si no porque no la encontraba. De entre la oscuridad vio una mano e inmediatamente fue hacia ella, saco una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y la llevo a la superficie.

-Como pesa….-

La recostó en la hierba y comenzó a darle maniobras de RCP desesperadamente, pero no reaccionaba. Después de varios intentos su desesperación se convirtió en lágrimas que no sabía por qué se escapaban. Posiblemente estaba asustada, realmente asustada.

Aquella extraña comenzó a escupir agua y a toser desmedidamente. Y Rena se tira hacia atrás sentándose, seguido de soltar un suspiro afortunadamente. Estaba empapada así que sus lágrimas eran cubiertas. Ve como se reincorpora pero no dice nada la extraña. Rena no era una chica a la que le gustaran las atenciones, pero esta mujer parece no tener ni una gota de modales.

-Se dice gracias.-

-Gracias por intentar matarme.- Responde un tociendo.

-Lo siento, no sabía que todo esto era en serio.-

-Pues era muy enserio. Casi muero.-

-Lo siento.-

-Pero… gracias por salvarme.- Dice desviando su mirada, pues la extraña era muy orgullosa.

-No fue nada.- Rena se sentía realmente culpable y a pesar de que todo estaba bien, se sentirá en deuda con la chica por mucho tiempo.

Jurina buscaba al gato de nuevo, orando por qué no hubiera trepado el árbol otra vez. Por fortuna lo encuentra cerca del caballo y lo toma en su regazo. Lo examina cuidadosamente y nota algo extraño en una de sus patitas. Rena se acerca a ella y ve como al tocarle la extraña la pata vuelve a gritar.

-Creo que está rota.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Seré veterinaria.-

-¿Así?, felicidades- Dice con sarcasmo.

-Eres realmente un fastidio.- Da media vuelta molesta yendo hacia su caballo

-No, no, está bien, está bien te creo. Debo llevarla a la casa de mi tío para que él la cure. El si es veterinario.- Vuelve a sacar su sarcasmo.

-Te llevo.- Le dice Rena mientras le ofrece subir al caballo ignorando su comentario anterior sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario.- Responde ocultando muecas de nervios.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!- Exclama tajantemente asustando a la otras chica. –Se bien que después de estar inconsciente debe de estar dándote vueltas la cabeza. No acepto un no por respuesta.-

-Está bien chica, wow tienes carácter.- La extraña se queda por primera vez en la tarde indefensa y por primera vez no le molestaba, además de que de verdad se sentía mal.

-Dame la mano, te ayudo a subir.-

Para sorpresa de la chica extraña, la princesa era fuerte y basto un jalón para ayudarla a subir, de hecho no supo como subió. Tal vez no querer verse mal frente a ella.

Sube al caballo y para su sorpresa no se niega, al contrario hay una comunicación extraña entre ellos dos.

\- Cuida tus manos.- Advierte al sentir como la rodeaba aprensivamente.

\- Está bien, pero si me caigo será tu culpa otra vez.-

Rena recapacita su carácter haciéndose para atrás, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentir el pecho de la chica en su espalda, la mano que la rodeaba y la barbilla de la joven hacer presión en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio. Con la otra mano llevaba a la Gatita herida.

-¿Estas temblando?- Pregunta Rena.

-¿Qué? No, no para nada. Solo es un poco de frio.- La chica mentía, pero solo se le ocurrió decir que tenia frio.

-Sujétate fuerte, voy a cabalgar más rápido. –

Diciendo de inmediato las palabras mágicas conforme sentía el respirar muy cerca de su oreja, con cada pisada que daba Bucéfalo su corazón daba un latido más rápido. A pesar de que solo la tenía rodeada con una mano sentía sin duda algo extraño.

Divisan el establo, conforme se acercan a la propiedad. También es una casa grande y ostentosa. Rena nunca había estado ahí o al menos no lo recordaba. Llegan a la entrada, se bajan del caballo y Rena lo ata donde se dejan los caballos. La chica baja con dificultad del caballo, pero eso es de lo más fácil para ella, busca a su tío con la gatita en brazos pero no la encuentra. Se escucha una pala rozar con el piso y se dirigen ambas hacia donde proviene el ruido.

-Señorita.- Escuchan una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡HA! Tío, me asustaste.-

-Así tienes la conciencia mocosa.-

-Oye, ya no tengo 8 años.- Dice en un puchero.

-Pues no te comportes como tal, escapaste de tus deberes, ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?-

-Cristal huyo cuando la bañaba como me pediste, corrí detrás de ella y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en la otra propiedad.-

-Mmm, entiendo pero, ¿por qué huyo?, le gusta bañarse.-

-Al parecer tiene la patita fracturada.- Habla Rena entrometiéndose a la conversación.

-¡Oh! Señorita, ¿Usted es…?

-Si.- Dice interrumpiéndolo.

-Ha crecido bastante….- Murmura -Disculpe las molestias.-

-Descuide es lo menos que pude hacer.-

-¿Lo menos, por qué lo dice?- Pregunta el tío de la chica.

Rena no sabe como decirle que se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a la chica extraña.

-Pues…-

-Pues porque casi muero, sin mencionar que ella me empujo al rio.- Interrumpe la chica.

-Claro que no, yo intente detenerte.-

-Sí, y aprovechaste para intentar matarme.-

-No, por supuesto que no, solo omití la parte de sacarte del rio rápido.-

El Señor presente solo escuchaba extrañado de que las chicas se hablaran de esa forma como si se conocieran.

-Un momento, ¿qué hacías en el rio?- Interviene el tío.

-Es una historia muy larga, pero aproveche para enjuagar a la gatita cuando la encontré y cuando la lastime sin querer ella brinco y yo perdí el equilibrio y esta señorita me empujo.-

-Ya te dije que intente…-

Pero el señor las interrumpe.

-Ya, ya está bien, y ¿por qué dice que esta fracturada?- Le pregunta directamente a Rena.

-Pues aspiro a convertirme en Veterinaria y ve visto fracturas similares.-

-Mmm.- Murmura el hombre mientras examina a la gatita. –Es verdad, esta fracturada. Vengan acompáñenme.-

Las lleva a un mini consultorio que tenía en el establo equipado para todo caso. Rena esta fascinada de todo lo que ve y se le ocurre hacer algo similar cuando viva por completo en su casa de campo. El tío de la chica hacia sus maniobras para inmovilizar la patita de la gata y curarla.

-Listo, ya está. – Dice el señor dándole la gatita a la chica. – Ten llévala a la casa y déjala en su cama, le dejaremos ese vendaje por al menos tres semanas. –

-Está bien, enseguida vuelvo.-

La chica da media vuelta y sale del establo dirigiéndose a la casa que no está a más de algunos metros de distancia.

-Es una sorpresa verla por aquí, Señorita Matsui.-

-Disculpe pero no lo recuerdo.-

-Lo sé. Yo soy el albacea de sus tierras.-

-Usted es Kotaro.- Dice en sorpresa.

-Sí.-

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mis tierras y de mis animales en mi ausencia.-

-Es un placer servirle a usted y no a sus fastidiosos tíos, que a cada rato quieren hacer fiestas en la mansión.-

-¿Fiestas?-

-Sí, pero creo que no saben que si no tienen un permiso firmado por usted no pueden entrar.-

-Ahora entiendo…-Murmura ella. – ¿Así que usted es el tío de ella?-

-Ah… Si y no, no soy su tío realmente.-

-¿A no?

-No, soy más como su padre.-

-¿No tiene padres?-

-Sí, pero su padre es un viejo testarudo, bueno para nada que nunca supo darle nada. Yo ofrecí brindarle todo mi apoyo a ella y a su madre, pues la conozco desde bebé, es una lástima que no se conocieran antes, ella era un preciosa niña.-

-¿Era?-

-Tal vez no debería decirte todo esto, pero realmente era adorable. Hace un año peleo con su padre por seguir sus sueños, siempre lo hacían realmente los dos son tal para cual. Su padre le dio a elegir entre su sus sueños y lo que él quería. Ya sabrás lo que eligió.

-Sus sueños…- Susurra.

-Es un alma fuerte y tempestuosa. Pero de ser una chica alegre y bromista se volvió más seria con todos los que la rodeaban, no le gusta la gente con dinero. No quiso mi ayuda y me dijo que la aceptaría solo si trabajaba para mí. Así que esta chica me ayuda en los periodos vacacionales y algunos fines de semana.

-Comprendo.- Responde Rena pensativa, ahora entiende que esta chica no tenía ningún interés de relacionarse con ella realmente y comprende por qué se dieron las cosas de esa forma.

-Me gustaría pedirle un favor.- Dice el tío de la chica.

-Lo que sea, dígame.-

-Me gustaría que pudiera ayudar a mi sobrina con el miedo a nadar. Yo lo he intentado por años.-

-¿Qué le hace pensar que yo podría, si usted no lo ha hecho?-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que es usted quien ella necesita.-

-¿Yo?-

-No me lo tome a mal, pero a pesar de ese carácter sarcástico, realmente no habla con nadie y en la escuela a donde va no tiene amigos. Ella me dice que solo son sus compañeros, y hoy he visto algo diferente, le tiene miedo al agua profunda además ella…-

La chica vuelve de la casa y observa como conversan la chica y su tío.

-He vuelto. Los veo muy platicadores. ¿La conoces tío?-

-Sí bueno, creo que debo decirte que fui el albacea de la Señorita y ahora lo soy solo de sus tierras. Esa es la razón de tanta plática.-

-WOW, esa si no me la esperaba. La princesa es rica de verdad.-

-Por cierto, creo que usted Señorita debe saber que mí sobrina no sabe nadar por que ya se dio cuenta pero, tampoco sabe montar.- Vuelve a comentarle el Señor Kotaro.

-¿Qué?- Se expresa Rena intentando contener la risa por la vergüenza evidente de la chica a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Es una buena oportunidad para molestar a la mal educada y hacer como que no sabe nada. -¿Tienes una yegua y no sabes montar?-

-No te burles.- Dice molesta la chica. – ¡Tío! No tenias por que decirle eso.-

-Perdón.- Se burla el tío, la verdad tenía tiempo que no veía a su sobrina expresarse así. – ¿Señorita desea acompañarnos a cenar?-

-Seria un placer, pero debo volver. Salí muy temprano y ya no tarda en anochecer.-

-Bueno yo me retiro, iré a hacer la cena. Pero termina tu quehacer por favor.-

-Está bien, en un momento más te alcanzo.-

-Pero que sea cierto.- Dice el tío riéndose por que esta mujer parece que siempre se le atraviesan cosas en el camino.

-¡Tío!- Reclama vanamente pues el ya se había marchado.

-Creo que yo me retiro también. Veo que tienes deberes por hacer.-

-Espera.- Dice con un tono un poco ansioso por detenerla posiblemente inercia.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien.-

-Claro.-

Rena no se opone a la petición de la chica y la acompaña al fondo del establo, allí en uno de los cuartos se encontraba una hermosa yegua.

-Ella es Diana.-

Rena se quedo sin habla al observa a tan bello animal. Su pelaje brillaba como la luna. Era un corcel plateado.

-Saluda.- Dice la chica a su yegua.

El animal hace una reverencia ante Rena y ésta sonríe por tan educado animal.

-¿Tu le enseñaste a hacer eso?-

-Sí, aunque no lo parezca me encantan los animales y ya que no la puedo montar al menos le enseño trucos, a ella la tengo desde hace varios años. Mi tío la cuida y la alimenta por mi cuando no estoy. Nunca pude tener animales en casa…-

Rena permanecía en silencio escuchando la narración de la joven que se veía inundada en sus recuerdos.

-Cuando era niña, no recuerdo bien, pero tenía un caballo bebe…-

-Potro.- Interrumpe Rena para corregir el término.

-Eso, pero mi padre me lo quito, me opuse y me golpeo.-

Rena amplia los ojos ante la confesión. -¿Tú le diste el nombre de Diana?-

-No, cuando me la dieron ya tenía ese nombre, así que la historia que te conté es verdadera. Yo le di un significado para darle un sentido de pertenencia.-

-¿Quien te la dio?-

-No lo recuerdo fue después de que me quitaran al mío.-

-Bueno, ahora sé que no mientes, pero aparte de no saber nadar, ni montar y si agregamos que no terminas tus deberes, no dejas de ser una inútil en mi definición.-

-Wow, perfección, cada quien hace las cosas a su manera. No soy ninguna inútil, yo soy buena en cualquier deporte...-

-La natación es un deporte.-

-Está bien, está bien, excepto eso.-

-La equitación también.-

-¡Ay! ya, apuesto que tú no puedes ni correr 10 metros por ti misma.-

-No, no puedo.- Acepta sin negativas mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -Te propongo algo.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta nerviosa y no sabe por qué, talvez por aquella mirada extraña.

-Te enseñare a nadar y amontar claro, si te atreves.- Termina de decir con una mirada desafiante.


	3. -Yo también puedo enseñarte algo…-

SI TE ATREVES

Parte 2

-Yo también puedo enseñarte algo…-

El miedo en la cara de la chica era evidente, nunca le gusto perder y cuando alguien la retaba siempre se esforzó por lograr el objetivo y cerrarle la boca. Eso es algo que aprendió de su padre, él mismo le hizo ver su suerte. No es que no quisiera aceptar pero su miedo a esas dos cosas era más grande que ella.

-De acuerdo.- Responde mirándola desafiantemente.

\- Perfecto. Comenzamos mañana. -

-¿Mañana?- Se sorprende un poco.

-Sí, yo vendré, tu tío parece tener buenas instalaciones para montar. Posiblemente mañana mínimo aprendes a caminar arriba de tu caballo.- Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Si quería ver sufrir a esa arrogante chica, era la oportunidad perfecta. Nadie la llama gruña y tampoco nadie la había sacado de sus casillas varias veces seguidas.

-¿Por qué mañana?- Pregunta con un tono nervioso.

-¿Tienes miedo? Es simple, mientras más rápido me deshaga de ti mejor.-

-Que sincera. ¿Te alimentaras de mi sufrimiento Princesa?-

-Y será delicioso.-

-Nadie te obliga a que me enseñes.-

-Puede ser, pero me gustan los retos.-

-A mi también.-

\- Bien, espero que termines tus deberás mañana temprano, yo estaré aquí a las 12:00 pm en punto.-

\- Como usted ordene su majestad.- De pronto la chica cambia su tono a una forma retadora siguiendo el caminar de la otra chica que se dirige a la salida.

Ella no es tonta, sabe que su tío le ha pedido el favor, de no ser así una chica como ella con el carácter que se carga aceptaría tan fácil. Así que si la princesa vecina estaba decida a hacerla sufrir, ella también hará su parte para que se arrepienta de andar metida en cosas que no incumben.

Escucha el relinchar del caballo y los casquetes que se alejan, por ende sabe que se ha ido. Ahora no queda más que agregar otra cosa a su lista de quehaceres.

Un gran golpe se escucha en el escritorio de la habitación de Rena Matsui. Sus tranquilas vacaciones eran cosa del pasado y piensa en lo que paso en un solo día. Bien y pudo haberse negado a la petición del señor Kotaro, pero si hay algo en lo que nunca ha fallado ella en su sentido de responsabilidad y después de lo que lo ocurrió con esa extraña siente culpabilidad.

Miraba por la ventana aquella tarde que moría ante sus ojos, era el punto donde solo de delinean las nubes y los cerros con los últimos rayos del sol mientras tocaba sus labios.

-¡No cuenta!- Dice molesta mientras da un segundo golpe a su escritorio. Definitivamente, no cuenta… ¿Quién es ella?...-

Ella era Matsui Jurina, una chica solitaria y muy coqueta, solo le gustaba jugar con las personas. Pero ¿por qué? No siempre fue así, en algún momento de su vida fue bondadosa y le fascinaba tener amigos posiblemente antes de cumplir 7, aunque aun así era testaruda y conflictiva. Un oscuro secreto la envolvía y se volvió como un caparazón intraspasable. Era una chica atlética, pero fría y calculadora. Sabia de aquel efecto que causaba con las personas y sabia como hacer que todo sucediera a su favor. Ella pertenecía al equipo de futbol femenil de la Universidad de Tokio y sin decir más simplemente era, la medio campista estrella.

Eran las 5:00 am y esa chica con sus ropas deportivas salía muy temprano a correr como diariamente, estando en la ciudad o no, lo hacía. Corría libremente y nada le gustaba más que el campo y sus obstáculos, la hacían sentir que se fortalecía con cada subida y bajada de las laderas que se encontraban en la propiedad del señor que la cuida ahora como un tío.

Después de correr va a los establos a visitar a su yegua, en unas cuantas horas más ella por primera vez la montara. La acracia mientras la mira con amor, como su única amiga. Sobaba sus orejas y peinaba el cabello negro con sus dedos. Veía esos brillantes ojos de color marrón profundo. Muy parecidos a los de ella.

-¿Quién será ella?...- Le pregunta a su yegua que solo balbuceaba cosas. – Tienes razón. Es como todas. Aparte de ser histérica, loca, enojona, gruñona…- De pronto detiene sus palabras y su mirada parecía perdida mientras con su otra mano libre tocaba justo el centro de su pecho con sus dedos.

" _...eres igual a mí, eres triste y feliz, cálida y fría…"_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, no tenía idea de por qué desde que vio a la chica en el rio esas palabras se formaron en su cabeza y han estado haciendo eco una y otra vez. De alguna forma hay algo dentro de ella que trata de recordar pero no sabe qué.

-Hoy no hay mucho por hacer.- Una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-

-Que hoy no hay mucho por hacer. Solo te encargo que alimentes a los caballos y te espero en la casa para desayunar.-

-¿De verdad solo tengo que hacer eso?-

-Sí. Y date un baño, sería bueno que te vieras presentable para la Señorita. ¿No quieres saber quién es ella?-

-No.- se escucha una negativa tajante.

-¿Por qué?-

-No hace falta saberlo, es como todas las princesas millonarias que hacen y deshacen todo a su manera.-

-Dicen que el pez por su boca muere.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Descúbrelo tú misma.-

-¿Eh?-

-Anda ya no te demores, haz lo que te he pedido.- Dice el viejo dándole una palmada en la espalda y retirándose del establo.

Jurina tomaba las medias exactas de la cantidad de comida que debía darles a los equinos, y una por una repartía las porciones a los caballos incluyendo a Diana. Terminando así la única cosa por hacer en el día. Se dirige a la casa, va hacia su habitación y toma un baño que después de correr siempre es agradable. No tiene idea de que ponerse, solo tiene ropa de trabajo, deportiva y cosas que no le gustan. Se pone lo más decente que a su gusto tiene, elije una camisa vaquera a cuadros, unos jeans que usa para el trabajo algo rotos y sus botas sucias de campo. Baja al comedor y se sienta en la mesa.

-¿De verdad vas a practicar con eso?- Pregunta el tío.

-Si.- Responde mientras degustaba su desayuno. -¿hay algún problema?-

-No… ninguno.- El tío sabia quien era Matsui Rena. No por nada le ha pedido el favor, él junto con su padre la enseñaron a amontar. Y sabe también los logros que ha tenido.

De la nada se escucha el relinchar de todos los caballos del establo y también se logra percibir el sonido de unos casquetes que galopan con fuerza seguidos del ladrar de los perros. Jurina ve la hora en el reloj de pared y hace una mueca de nervios más que de disgusto.

-Ahí viene tu amiga.-

-No es mi amiga.- Aclara Jurina.

-Está bien como digas.- Dice el señor con un todo de burlón. –Sal, ve a recibirla.-

Jurina se levanta de mala gana de la mesa. Abre la puerta y la primera imagen que tiene es bastante deslumbrante, pero no se deja engañar.

-¿Vas a una fiesta?, digo porque de ser así no me molestaría cancelar la practica.- Jurina hace su primer comentario frente a ella y no es muy amigable.

-Cállate, ésta es ropa de práctica.- Responde indignada por lo que ella ve.

Rena traía puesto un pantalón ajustado color beige, con sus botas negras relucientes dos centímetros bajo la rodilla que parecían espejos, y una camisa sport que se veía un poco ajuntada de color blanco. Sin mencionar su cabello que era una media cola con un abultamiento extraño. Jurina debía aceptar que se veía bien, muy bien

-¿Pero qué traes puesto tú? – Dice Rena mientras se baja del caballo acercándose a ella escudriñándola.

-Ésta, es mi ropa de práctica.- Responde mientras observa como Rena le da prácticamente vuelta. – ¿Acaso mi ropa decide si aprendo o no?-

Rena detiene su inspección para mirarla con unos ojos serios.

-No lo decide, pero la ropa no solo debe ser cómoda para ti sino para el caballo también. Te daría una lista de por qué no debes usar esas botas y ese pantalón, pero será más divertido ver como quedas después.-

-¿Qué? Si en las películas he visto que así andan montando tranquilamente.-

-Las películas son puras mentiras. En fin, al menos si debes cambiar la bota.-

Los ojos de Jurina rodaban con cada palabra mencionada de la chica perfecta. Todas esas cosas que nombraba y que justamente estaba en el rincón del closet las cueles juro que jamás en la vida usaría. Las cosas ajustadas no son lo suyo a menos que fueran Jeans.

-Ella tiene razón.- Interrumpe una voz masculina.

-Ay no…- Dice en un suspiro. –Tío, no hace falta tu opinión.-

-Vamos, si las tienes no veo por qué no usarlas, es hora de que las saques.-

-Oh, señorita ¿por qué no la acompaña a su habitación y le recomienda que ponerse?-

-¿Qué?- Jurina se sorprende -¿Ahora debo vestirme como la princesa quiera? No, de ninguna manera.-

-Es por tu bien.- Advierte el tío lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Está bien.- Jurina no podía negarle nada a su tío, lo quería y obedecía como un padre. –Pasa.- Dice mientras se hace a un lado para dejarla entrar.

-Permiso.-

Esto solo hacia a Rena satisfacer su definición de sufrimiento hacia la otra chica. Esto apenas comenzaba. Llegan a la habitación, realmente es fastidiosos para ella. Pero no va a demostrarlo frete a la señorita perfección.

-Bien, esta es mi habitación.-

-Vaya tienes buen gusto…Muéstrame lo que tienes.-

-¿Segura?- Responde en un tono morboso.

-De ropa mal pensada.-

Jurina se dirige al guardarropa riéndose un poco y saca todo hecho bola, seguido de un puño de camisas en una sola bolsa y cajas de zapatos aun envueltos. Todos, los riega en la cama.

-Deberías hacer una donación a los niños pobres.- Comenta Rena cando ve toda esa ropa que la mayoría ya no le queda la chica.

-Pero que buena idea.- Dice con sarcasmo.-No se diga mas, lo llevare todo ahora mismo.-

-Basta, mira esto te servirá. Póntelo… y esto también.-

Jurina miraba a Rena con verdadera bilis y a la ropa que le había dado. Miraba las prendas que ahora tenía en sus manos para terminar viendo a la chica y formar una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¿Y, por qué no me vistes de una vez? Digo, ya que estas en todo lo que hago últimamente.- Ha comenzado con sus movimientos para contra atacar a la otra chica que parecía disfrútalo.

-Eres lo suficiente grandecita para hacerlo tu sola.- Responde sin sentirse arrinconada, ayer esta tipa lo logro varias veces, pero hoy viene preparada.

Jurina la mira pensando seriamente en que todo esto no tiene sentido y esta chica no parece intimidarse. Así que decide seguirle la corriente y entra al baño para cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Rena veía por la ventana que sin duda era una vista hermosa, se podía divisar gran parte del campo y un poco más allá.

-He terminado.- Sale Jurina del baño y se para a espaldas de Rena.

Cuando ésta voltea, nota que la chica es más alta, las botas la hacen crecer, sin ellas la veía casi de su altura, ahora fácilmente es al menos tres centimitos más alta, su porte es elegante. La visualiza de arriba abajo, debe aceptar que la chica tiene un cuerpo bien formado y era perfectamente delineado por esas ropas. Ese pantalón café oscuro con el centro aun más café, su camisa sport negra con algunos botones faltantes por abotonar que dejaban ver parte de sus clavículas.

-No está mal.-

Jurina pudo darse cuenta de que la chica la miraba no solo con ojos de inspección, así que en su mente ya estaba formulando un nuevo plan.

-Bien vamos.- Dice mientras camina hacia la puerta.

-Espera.-

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta Rena deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

-Quiero proponerte algo.-

-Mientras no sea algo depravado, está bien, adelante.-

-Bueno, siendo así te pediré la segunda opción…- Viendo inmediatamente una cara inexpresiva frente a ella.- Si logro montar hoy, tú guardaras toda esa ropa que saque.-

-¿Qué?- Posiblemente suena descabellado pero Rena sabía que no podría hacerlo hoy, no al menos sin resentir algún tipo de dolor, el caballo cansa. –Está bien.-

Ambas chicas abandonan la habitación, al llegar a la puerta Jurina la abre para dejar salir primero a la princesa.

-Gracias.- Dice educadamente Rena pero con sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

Jurina a pesar de todo es muy atenta con todas las personas, y hace repetidas veces cosas como esas en todas partes, para ella son normales, pero para Rena de verdad es extraño ya que no le ha mostrado ni una gota de modales.

Caminan hacia el establo y ninguna de las dos decía nada, parecía que les habían comido la lengua los ratones. Llegan y entran al cuarto de equipo.

-Lo principal es un casco, pero omitiremos esa parte ya que no haremos suertes peligrosas, aunque yo estaría encantada de ver cómo te partes la cabeza.-

-Ja…ja…ja…-

-Hay muchos artefactos que se usan para hacer que el caballo te obedezca, pero no los usaremos son muy crueles. ¿Sabes ensillar al caballo?-

-Sí.-

-Bien, me ahorras muchos pasos. Ensilla a tu yegua entonces.-

Jurina comienza cepillando a su yegua para asegurarse de que no lleve nada entre su lomo que la pueda dañar. Procedía a colocar la sudadera con una delicadeza imprescindible que Rena no deja pasar de largo. Ella aun que quisiera no podía evitar ver con cuanto cuidado lo hacía. Después, Jurina pone la montura asegurándose de que los estribos queden correctamente colocados. Procede a colocar el cincho y para sorpresa de Rena lo hace perfectamente.

-Termine.- Le dice Jurina.

-Excelente, de verdad es excelente.- Dice mientras revisa el trabajo.

-Gracias.- Responde Jurina ante la sinceridad de la otra chica.

-Entonces, lo que sigue.- Rena agarra a la yegua de Jurina por las riendas y el animal obediente la sigue sin replicar.

Jurina observa la escena realmente sorprendida ya que Diana no es un animal sencillo de tratar.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?- Grita Rena desde la entrada de las caballerizas. – ¡Date prisa!-

A Jurina no le queda más que seguir las ordenes de esa chica que le inquieta un poco, posiblemente es por el miedo a lo que le espera, pero no puede discernir exactamente qué.

Se encuentran en el corral donde comenzaran las lecciones para Jurina. Esta chica debería de sentirse privilegiada de que alguien tan importante como Rena le de clases particulares. En la universidad Rena no le habla a nadie y las demás chicas la ven como una verdadera princesa, ni si quiera se atreven a hablarle a demás de que saben que su carácter no es muy amigable. Pero sin duda le ha dado a la universidad innumerables títulos y el comité deportivo olímpico tiene la vista puesta en ella. Pero esto es algo que Jurina no sabe.

Rena deja libre a su caballo andar por el corral, mientras ella admira a la yegua que tiene enfrente. Revisa que no tenga ninguna dificultad motriz para realizar alguna actividad y se relaciona con ella.

-Parece que todo está en orden.- Dice Rena mirándola directamente.

-¿Y? ¿Qué precede?- Pregunta Jurina.

-Pues lo primero, es subir al caballo.-

-Haa…Si…Caballo… subir…- Dice nerviosa Jurina haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para verse valiente.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que subiste a mi caballo?-

-Definitivamente la recuerdo.-

-Bien, mira lo hare yo primero para que veas cómo hacerlo. ¿Eres Diestra o zurda?-

-Mmm.- Asienta Jurina con su cabeza. –Me da igual, soy buena con ambas manos.- Dice nuevamente sacando su tono morboso.

Rena solo la mira. –Lo primero que debes de hacer es colocar una de tus manos en el cuerno o pomo la otra toma la parte posterior de la silla, el pie de apoyo que debes subir al estribo es el mismo que el de la mano que toma el cuerno, y debes mantener el tobillo firme ya que el estribo tiende a columpiarse. De esa forma Rena sube al caballo.

-¿Vez? Así de fácil.-

-Mmm.-

-Para bajar haces lo mismo solo que inverso.- Dice Rena mientras se baja.

-Mmm.-

-Vamos, inténtalo.-

-Haa…Sí… Claro.- Jurina se acerca a su yegua y traga saliva. No es que les tenga miedo a los caballos. Ella le teme a las alturas, esa es la razón por la que lamento tanto que la gatita estuviera en la punta del árbol, pero no la iba a dejar ahí. Sin embargo la altura de un caballo no es la excepción.

Rena miraba atenta y divertida la indecisión de Jurina pero le da un poco de tiempo. Además omitió un pequeño detalle.

Jurina hace los movimientos rápidos para hacer más corta su agonía y lo logra.

-¡Sí!- Grita con alegría como un niño pequeño.

Sin embargo el pie contrario que pasa por encima del caballo no quedo firme en el estribo. Y termino desequilibrándose

-¡Wooowowowowo!- Grita mientras se ladea.

De no ser por los reflejos de gato que tiene y a la posición en la que estaba pudo reaccionar rápidamente y cae casi en cuclillas deteniéndose con una de sus manos en la tierra.

–Eso estuvo cerca.- Murmura.

Y ahí está el punto omitido por Rena, no creía que la chica fuera tan estúpida como para no meter bien el pie en el estribo. Y si a eso le sumamos los nervios que ya tenía la chica. Termino por darle la vuelta al caballo.

Rena camina al otro lado del caballo donde se encuentra la otra chica asimilando su casi caída perfecta.

-¿Estás bien?- Rena le pregunta tratando de no burlarse.

-Si.- Responde Jurina secamente.

-¿Volverás a intentarlo?-

-Por supuesto.- Responde decidida y un poco molesta pues no le gusta ser el hazme reír de nadie y esta princesa parece que lo disfruta.

Este es el segundo intento por subir, esta vez lo hace despacio y con cuidado de no cometer el mismo error. Y como si esto fuera lo suyo, lo logra. Allí esta Matsui Jurina erguida e imponente arriba de su yegua.

-Excelente.- Dice Rena, dando un par de aplausos.

-¡NO!, ¡espera no hagas eso!- Grita desesperada la chica.

Pero era demasiado tarde, un par de aplausos eran la señal para que su yegua se parara en dos patas.

Rena ve como el imponente animal le cubre el sol con su figura y ve como la chica inevitablemente va por su segunda caída. Ella estaba casi detrás del animal, pues iba inspeccionando que todo estuviera bien entre los aplausos que daba. Y ve como el cuerpo de ésta pobre alma se deprende del caballo, cayendo directamente sobre ella, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Jurina era una experta en caídas y logro aminorar el impacto al sentir a la princesa en su espalda, girando su cuerpo bruscamente sobre la tierra para no caerle de lleno. Ella quedo debajo de la princesa aun asimilando el golpe, de todas formas fue dolorosa. Esta caída las tomo por sorpresa a las dos.

Jurina abre los ojos entre toda ese polvo que volaba, no podía creerlo, estaba viva. Gira un poco su cabeza para ver la otra chica que levanta igual su cabeza, en ese momento sus ojos se encuentran y solo se miran. Aturdidas por el golpe y la impresión del momento solo se miraban. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir el respirar una de la otra.

-¿Estás cómoda?- Pregunta Jurina con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Para nada.-

-Entonces quítate de encima aunque, no me molestaría quedarme así…- Decía mientras tomaba la cintura de Rena fuertemente.

Sin embargo, Rena solo la veía y esto le inquietaba a Jurina aunque no lo demostrara. No sabe si ignoro su comentario o quedo mal por el golpe, pero Rena la seguía mirando. Sin decir nada, desliza sus manos que dando a la altura de la cabeza de Jurina y comenzó a levantarse lentamente sin dejar de verla. Simplemente Jurina no supo qué hacer ante el comportamiento raro de la chica y la libero la presión de sus manos.

Termina de levantarse y se sacude la tierra desviando ahora la mirada hacia otro sitio lejos de la extraña. Jurina seguía sus movimientos con la vista y se reincorporaba al mismo tiempo e igualmente sacudía su ropa ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Ninguna de las dos lo sabe.

-Jamás había conocido a alguien tan torpe.- Dice mientras se sigue sacudiendo.

-¡Ha!, perdóname la vida, pero pudo ser peor. Si tan solo no hubieras aplaudido…-

-¡Y yo como iba a saber que tu caballo haría algo con eso!- Rena grita furiosa interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica.

Jurina nota que la chica está enojada y ni siquiera sabe por qué. Evita decir algo mas para no sacar al ogro que la princesa lleva por dentro y se dirige a su yegua para subir por tercera vez. Esta vez Rena no aplaude solo observa que todo esté bien. Ahora ninguna de las dos habla y es sorpresivamente bastante incomodo. Rena toma las riendas de la yegua.

-Agárrate del cuerno.- Es todo lo que dice. A lo que Jurina solo asienta con la cabeza.

Comenzó a caminar jalando a la yegua para que la otra chica se acostumbrara al trote, así recorrieron el corral de diferentes formas. Y ambas permanecían en silencio.

-¿Haces esto muy seguido?- Pregunta Jurina intentando romper el silencio.

-No.- Responde cortante Rena.

-Mmm.- Murmura Jurina, la chica se está comportando extraña.

-Nunca lo hago.-

-¿Por qué? Eres muy buena en esto.-

Rena voltea a mirarla, no sabía cómo tomar eso viniendo de quien viene. Desde que se conocieron solo se provocan con las palabras como si no les importara lo que pudiera pensar una de la otra.

-Porque nadie me lo pide.- Responde.

-Mi tío lo hizo ¿cierto?-

-Si.- Responde tajantemente. –Pero…- Habla de la nada y hace una pausa. –…yo quería hacerlo.- Le dice volteando hacia otro lado y deteniendo el trote del caballo.

-¡Bucéfalo!- Grita y hace una seña con la mano.

El semental llega hasta ellas y rápidamente lo monta, hace algunos amarres a la yegua de Jurina. Termina de hacer aquellos movimientos y le da las riendas a la chica.

-Ten, sostenlas.-

Jurina hace inmediatamente lo que le dice la chica y toma las riendas entre sus manos, ahora ella tendrá el control de la yegua, a pesar de que está atada al caballo de Rena siente nervios y muchos.

Continúan caminando durante algunos metros más, en lo que Rena le daba indicaciones de cómo hablarle y como mover las riendas. La otra chica escuchaba atenta cada una de ellas. Parecía que se llevaban realmente bien, sin embargo lo que paso hace un momento las está incomodando evidentemente a las dos.

-A partir de ahora vamos a galopar.-

Jurina solo asienta con la cabeza y sujeta con fuerza las riendas.

-Sujétate fuerte.- Seguido de decir las palabras mágicas que hacen que el caballo comience a correr.

Al principio Jurina tenía un poco de problemas con el equilibrio y el nuevo andar del caballo, se sentía raro. Era un sensación inexplicable pero al mismo tiempo placentera. Por momentos daba pequeñas miradas a su instructora improvisada. Veía como el viento jugaba con su cabello y como mantenía su espalda erguida, de verdad parecía una princesa.

Después de galopar a una velocidad considerable Rena detiene a los caballos y comienza a desatarlos.

-Ahora lo harás tú sola.-

-¿Eh?- Expresa con ligera sorpresa. No cabe duda que la quiere ver convaleciente o muerta en el peor de los casos.

-¿Eh?- Rena la imita. –Es tiempo de que ella (la yegua) se familiarice contigo, con tu voz y tu carácter. …y sobre lo que dije hace un momento.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Sobre la razón de por qué hago esto.-

-Ohh… ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-De alguna forma es agradable verte sufrir.- Sonríe mezquinamente. -Adelante, demuéstrame que puede hacer.- Ahora la mira retadoramente.

-¡Te puedo sorprender!- Grita Jurina con confianza mientras ve que se aleja de ella galopando para darle espacio. Rena la observara desde lejos, solo la observara.

Jurina no está dispuesta a satisfacer a esta arrogante princesa dándole gusto por fallar, ella también puede enseñarle cosas.

Para la sorpresa de Rena la chica desconocida aprende rápido y a pesar de las caídas se ve bien. Piensa en que esta chica esta lista para salir al campo, claro, si puede hacerlo.

Rena detiene el galope y se baja de su caballo.

-¡Es suficiente!- Grita. – ¡Los caballos deben descansar!-

Jurina escucha aquella indicación y se acerca con un trote lo suficientemente rápido, aplicando todas las indicaciones de la princesa. Zafa un pie con más confianza a hora de unos de los estribos, para bajar del caballo. En ese momento Rena estornuda.

-¡Salud!- Dice Jurina muy atenta estando frete a Rena lista para bajar. – ¡Wooooo!, ¡No Diana!- Seguida de un golpe seco y una nube de polvo.

La yegua hizo una reverencia para saludar Rena. Jurina dio una vuelta completa hacia adelante cayendo de espaldas al piso. Eso fue un extra en el día para felicidad de Rena quien veía extrañada esa escena y con una mano tapaba su boca para no soltar la carcajada. Se acerco a Jurina que no se movía solo hacia ruidos extraños debajo de la cabeza de su yegua que le lamia la cara.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Ahh..S…si… creo que…si…ay..ayay...- Los movimientos de Jurina eran pausados, como tratando de acomodar sus huesos.

-¿Te dolió?- Le pregunta sin poder evitar que sonara burlón.

-Mis piernas, me duelen las entre piernas.-

-¿De verdad? Es una lástima, porque continuaremos mañana.- Le dice dando media vuelta y tomando las riendas de su caballo.

-¡Espera princesa!- Exclama Jurina en medio de su dolor.

Rena voltea y camina otra vez hacia ella. -¿Qué quieres?- Dice mientras coloca sus manos en sus rodillas para mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Lo logre?-

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Guardaras mi ropa?-

Rena no recordaba esa estúpida propuesta que acepto al pensar que la chica no progresaría. Para su sorpresa la chica sabe mucho de caballos, y ella no es alguien que falte a su palabra.

-Lo hare.- Responde.- Pero si no te levantas en 10 segundos, solo la doblare.- dice divertida mientras vuelve a dirigirse a su caballo con una sonrisa apunto de convertirse en risa.

-¿Qué?, ¿es en serio?-

-Sí. 10…9- Comienza a contar.

-No espera…-

-8.-

-Eso es trampa…- Jurina experimentaba uno de los peores dolores, las ingles le dolían y su espalda la estaba matando, después de todo caerse del caballo una sola vez es de lo peor que puede pasar, pero ella lo hizo tres veces.

-5.-

Ahora sabía como se sentían los boxeadores en la cuenta regresiva. Tenía que demostrar que estaba hecha.

-Esto es como una chilena, vamos Jurina…- Se decía para sí misma, dándose vuelta para quedar boca abajo, mientras escuchaba el numero tres que salía de la boca de esa desalmada. En un movimiento lleno de convicción se pone de pie.

-1…- Seguido de un silencio. - Bien, sigamos.- Dice sin más la chica dándole la espalda y caminando con su caballo.

Jurina voltea ver a su yegua. –Clara bella, debes aprender la diferencia entre Salud y saluda.- Para solo recibir balbuceos de ella. –Anda.- Le dice jalando las riendas. –Oh mis piernas, como duelen…aw…aw…- Su forma de caminar no era muy erguida caminaba con las piernas un poco separadas.

El tío las observo des de lejos un tiempo y sabia que Rena lo lograría, pues Jurina adopta un carácter sumiso frente a ella. Y es curioso, pero a la vez peligroso.

Llegan de nuevo a su habitación y Jurina tiene una cara feliz, con dolor, pero feliz a fin de cuentas. La princesa doblara y guardara su ropa, era lo equivalente a tener una sirvienta en ese momento, y sin duda era un gran logro. Entra primero ella abriendo la puerta, Rena le seguía cruzada de brazos.

-Pasa.- Le dice Jurina con gusto.

Rena entra y escucha como Jurina cierra la puerta, pasa por un lado de ella y se sienta en la silla giratoria que tiene en su escritorio sin voltearla quedando el respaldo en su pecho. Rena solo la observaba.

Jurina subió las manos al respaldo y poso su barbilla en ellas mientras la miraba divertida.

-¿Qué esperas?-

Rena tomo un respiro profundo reprimiendo su molestia y alzando su rostro se dirige a la cama y comienza a separar las prendas y doblarlas. La verdad tenía mucho que no hacia esto, siempre su ama de llaves es quien le guarda las cosas. Solo lo hace cuando tiene que empacar o cuando guarda sus prendas para las prácticas de equitación de la universidad. Y por lo que se veía no lo hacía de buena gana.

-¿Te diviertes?- Pregunta Jurina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Mucho.- Responde Rena. – ¿No quieres ayudar?, ¡oh! es posible que tampoco puedas hacerlo.- Le dice en un tono hiriente mientras guardaba ya algunas cosas.

-Para tu información eso si lo sé hacer.- Le responde levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella. - A demás yo también puedo enseñarte algo.- Le dice estando prácticamente en su espalda y la toma de los hombros con un tono que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Rena al sentir las manos de la desconocida, comprendió que estaba en la boca del lobo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gira bruscamente su cuerpo y trata de no darle gusto con sus nervios. Pero las manos aprensivas de Jurina la tomaron de la cintura.

-¿A dónde vas princesa? ¿Tienes miedo?- Le dice repitiéndole las mismas palabras que le dijo anteriormente ella.

-No.- Responde tranquilizando su sensación de amenaza ante la sonrisa de Jurina. -Este era tu plan desde el principio ¿Me equivoco depravada?- Le dice Rena intentando zafarse inútilmente de las manos que ya la tenían pegada completamente a su cuerpo.

-¡BINGO!- Exclama Jurina.- Ahora me cobrare tus momentos de diversión.- Dice con evidente deseo en sus palabras.

-No te atrevas.- Le advierte Rena.

-Me atrevo ¿y qué?- Termina de decir Jurina plantándole un beso forzado y al cual Rena no correspondería solo forcejeaban.

La presión era tal que para quitársela de encima le mordió el labio inferior y bruscamente giro su cara lejos de los labios de Jurina. De reojo veía una mueca de dolor, sintió como de pronto una mano tomo su mentón y la obligo a verla de frente de nuevo.

Rena estaba que le salía humo de furiosa. Y amplio lo más grande que pudo sus ojos cuando un segundo beso se planto sobre sus labios. Esta vez Rena no se contuvo y reunió toda la fuerza que pudo empujándola, quedando a varios centímetros de distancia no le dio tiempo a la otra chica de reaccionar cuando una mano se impacto en su cara. Y de qué forma lo hizo, Rena le pego con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Esto hizo que Jurina girara abruptamente su cabeza, pero mantuvo perfectamente el equilibrio. Giro su cabeza hacia ella de nuevo como si no le hubiera dolido.

-También sabes golpear princesa...- Tomo su mentón y sonrió maliciosamente.- Pero, esto solo hace más interesante las cosas.-

La acerca de nuevo su cuerpo y la hace girar, la cama choca con las piernas de Rena y ésta cae sosteniéndose con sus codos.

-¿Crees que me intimidas?, te equivocas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?- Pregunta Rena que nunca había estado en esta situación, trata de guardar la calma y no mostrar temor por esta desconocida que encima de todo, no le disgusta tanto.

-¿Qué qué es lo que quiero?, ¡hum! Simple. A ti.-

-¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo? Si ni siquiera puedes hacer que te corresponda un beso.- Le dice Rena altaneramente y sin mostrar miedo.

Jurina cambio su mirada al escuchar esas palabras y ahora la veía fijamente mientras ponía una rodilla sobre la cama a un costado de ella, Rena ve sus ojos pero contrario de cualquier violador lujurioso, hay mucha soledad y dolor en ellos, no importa cuánto sonría o decidida se vea, su mirada siempre es igual. Es esa misma mirada que no podía dejar de ver cuando Jurina cayó encima de ella.

Estaba tan perdida en su mirada que no se dio cuenta cuando Jurina ya estaba prácticamente encima de ella. Esos ojos si la hacían sentir algo, y más que nada, su corazón le daba golpes en su pecho recordando algo que su mente se negaba a hacer. Bajo un poco su mirada a la camisa desabotonada de Jurina y vio un pendiente que colgaba de su cuello. Sin duda es otro golpe a su memoria. Cuando Jurina se acercaba a ella, ella la detuvo inútilmente poniendo sus manos en sus hombros recostándose completamente en la cama.

-Yo también puedo enseñarte algo.- Le dijo suavemente pero con lujuria cuando ya casi estaba cerca de sus labios.

-¿A sí? ¿A qué?- Le respondió Rena sintiendo inmediatamente un escalofrió recorrer sus espalda conforme los labios de esta atrevida tocaban su mentón y probaban con un recorrido lento su cuello.

-A sentir.- Dijo mientras sus labios degustaban el cuello y la oreja de la princesa.

Sin duda esta sensación le gustaba, no podía ocúltalo. Las manos que se encontraban en los hombros de Jurina se aferraron a ellos. ¿Era esta una señal de victoria para Jurina?, ella sabía que nadie podía resistirse a su personalidad seductora y podía darse cuenta de que Rena parecía acomodar su cuerpo debajo de ella conforme se estremecía.


	4. -Sin pasado, sin presente y sin futuro-

SI TE ATREVES

Parte 3

-Sin presente, sin pasado y sin futuro.-

Jurina se detuvo, sabía lo que la princesa sentía y se sentía triunfadora. Afortunada o desafortunadamente contaba con los conocimientos suficientes en esto. Y siempre los aprovechaba a su favor. Estaba clara la preferencia de Jurina que al menos tenía en ese momento.

-Yo tampoco te soy indiferente ¿cierto?- Le susurra a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Rena entreabrió sus ojos pero no le respondió nada. -Después de todo si te gustan las chicas…- Dijo por ultimo para capturar sus labios.

Rena correspondió esta vez el tercer beso y Jurina se dio cuenta de ello relajando su cuerpo pues realmente sentía que tenía a la princesa rendida. Sin embargo Rena solo lo hizo para que Jurina bajara la guardia. En el momento que Jurina estaba perdida en su deseo, Rena levanta una de sus rodillas y sabiendo el dolor que provoca el caballo entre las entre piernas, golpea a Jurina en las ingles con todas sus fuerzas. Ésta, se deprende del beso quejándose inmediatamente de dolor, cayendo completamente sobre el cuerpo de Rena, ahogando un grito.

-Pues no, y tú menos que nadie. Degenerada.- Dice Rena empujando el cuerpo adolorido de lado y levantándose inmediatamente.

-Bien jugado princesa,… bien jugado….-Le dice como puede mirándola enfrente de ella entre quejidos.

En ese momento, alguien llama la puerta seguramente es el tío quien toca.

-Adelante.- se escucha la voz de Jurina un poco quejumbrosa y sofocada.

El tío entra y le sorprende la escena que encuentra.

-¿Que le ocurrió?- Pregunta cuando ve a Jurina en la cama hecha bolita.

Rena no podía decirle que la mordió y la golpeo dos veces, aunque sin duda tenía un cuerpo resistente. Soportar tres caídas una bofetada bien dada y un rodillazo en la ingle, era de admirarse.

-Estoy bien.- Dice Jurina un poco mas repuesta.

-Ss..si…si. Estará bien es solo el cansancio del primer día, usted bien sabrá que la primera vez es dolorosa.- Interviene Rena. Eso era un punto que Jurina desconocía y que ninguno de los dos le dijo. -Pero estará bien.- Ahora le dice acercándose a ella, tomo sus piernas y las acomodo bien en la cama. Puso su mano sobre un muslo de Jurina e hizo presión en él.

-¡AY!- Exclama Jurina, parece que la princesa no está satisfecha con todo el dolor que le ha provocado.

-¿Ve?- Le dice al tío de Jurina. -Con un poco de hielo y una pomada estará bien.-

-Sí, comprendo. ¿Esta vez si nos acompaña cenar Señorita?-

-Me da mucha pena, pero debo retirarme.- Responde educadamente.

-Tiene razón, debe estar cansada. Entonces hasta mañana. Iré por un poco de hielo.-

-Hasta mañana.- Responde Rena, ahora tenía que volver a ver a esta aprovechada cuando de verdad pensó en detener toda esta estupidez de en enseñarle. Justo cuando estaba a punto de retirase Jurina toma su mano y evita que camine.

-Espera.-

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-

-Yo… solo jugaba. Y acepto que merecía todo lo que me pasó hoy...-

-¿Y?- Interrumpe Rena.

-Déjame mostrarte que no soy tan mala, ahora me doy cuenta que no eres como todas.- Le dice como intentando disculparse por lo sucedido.

-Escúchame bien. Esto únicamente lo hago por tu tío, gracias a él estoy aquí parada, con vida. Pero de ahí en más, no me interesas ni como amiga ni como mujer.-

Las palabras de Rena se escuchaban serias y duras. Jurina sabía que había cometido un error al llevar muy lejos su broma. La chica que tiene en frente está molesta pero difícilmente aceptaría que se había equivocado, no era lo suyo, jamás lo ha hecho.

-Te veré mañana. Si puedes levantarte.- Se despide Rena de ella yendo hacia la puerta, topándose con el tío de vuelta.

-Señorita, creí que ya no la encontraría. ¿Ya se va?-

-Sí, volveré mañana a la misma hora.-

Rena sale completamente de la habitación y educadamente hace una reverencia en el marco de la puerta despidiéndose de ambos. Así sale a toda prisa en busca de su caballo sin poder asimilar aun lo que ha pasado, su corazón no ha dejado de darle golpes en su pecho. Abandona la casa y se dirige al establo, toma su caballo y lo hace galopar con fuerza como intentando escapar de los latidos de su corazón. Conforme galopaba unas gotas de agua eran arrebatadas por el viento de sus ojos.

La chica desconocida la había ofendido pero no podía decirle a su tío que ya no la ayudaría pues, hay algo que desesperadamente quiere saber, para que su mente la deje tranquila. Aquel anillo que colgaba del cuello de Jurina lo había visto antes, sin duda lo hizo, ¿pero porque está en su cuello? No la conoce no sabe quién es ella, pero ese anillo le pertenecía. Justo hace tiempo guardaba algunos artículos en ético de su casa, por casualidad encontró una caja que tenía varias cosas suyas y en una de ellas, había una pequeña caja donde se encontraba un par de anillos, pero faltaba uno, eran juego.

Esos anillos formaban uno solo, estaban hecho para unirse en una "M". Es imposible que existan más anillos así, aparte de ser caros son muy pequeños, apenas si caben en el dedo menique. Simplemente su mente no sabe que es lo que pasa aquí.

En la habitación que dejo Rena, se encontraba una chica un poco conmocionada, es la primera vez que algo le sale mal. Se siente terriblemente mal por ello y ahora no sabe qué hacer.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Nada, estoy cansada.- Responde desganada.

-Mmmm…Y, ¿La princesa resulto ser como las demás?- Pregunta el tío obviando la respuesta.

-No.-

-¿No?- Esta respuesta sin duda no sorprende al tío.

-Es mil veces peor.- Responde molesta. –Es como un demonio escondido detrás de una cara bonita.-

-Es interesante la chica, ¿cierto? ¿Qué te paso en el labio? Sé que eso no te lo hizo el caballo, las estuve observando desde aquí.-

Jurina permanecía en silencio, realmente no sabía que le pasaba a su cuerpo que se negaba a dejarlo pasar, el pecho le dolía y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Jurina, te conozco mejor que nadie. Bueno no mas que tu madre, pero sé que tu carácter es muy rudo, te gustan los retos y es difícil que lleguen a ti.-

Jurina voltea a ver a su tío, para él es como un espejo y sabe perfectamente que hoy le ha sucedido algo a la "inquebrantable Jurina".

-No quiero que te ofendas Jurina, en parte todo esto no es tu culpa. Cuando tu padre arreglo aquel matrimonio y te entrego a aquel hombre, hasta yo me enfurecí. Y no te felicito por lo que hiciste pero creo que era lo mejor. Sé que lo que has vivido no ha sido fácil, pero también sé que tu carácter no es muy bueno desde entonces. Manipulas a la gente y no estás acostumbrada a perder. Jurina, redescúbrete a ti misma y date la oportunidad de descubrirla a ella. La vida de aquella muchacha tampoco ha sido buena.

-La ofendí.- Dice en medio de su silencio. –Ella sin duda…- Hace una pausa tratando de ordenar sus ideas. -… mi mente trata de recordar algo cada que la ve.-

-¿Sabes por qué le temes al agua?- Su tío le pregunta, pues es posible que sea hora de ayudarle a recordar un poco.

Jurina se extraña por el cambio repentino de la conversación. -No.- Responde.

-Cuando tenias siete años Jurina, Tu sabias nadar.-

Jurina amplia los ojos por la revelación de su tío, ni siquiera recuerda cuando tenía 7 años.

-Eran días de lluvia, el rio en aquel entonces llevaba el cauce agresivo, te arrastro la corriente. Cuando te sacaron estabas inconsciente y tenías poca esperanza de vida. Caíste en estado de coma a pesar de los esfuerzos de los médicos.-

La cara de Jurina estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía que pensar y no sabía por qué nadie se lo había dicho antes.

-Cuando despertaste no recordabas nada, tu mente borro todo ese año de tu vida, volviste a la realidad cuando ya tenias 9 años. Recuperaste tus estudios con cursos intensivos, además de que siempre fuiste muy inteligente. Pero eras otra a partir de ese momento.

-Y, ¿Esto que tiene que ver con la chica?-

-Posiblemente nada, posiblemente todo, quiero que entiendas mi punto y ese es, que no había visto ese ánimo y ese brillo en ti, esas ganas de vivir y de aprender algo nuevo desde aquel día. No recordaba una sonrisa tuya, sé que esa chica te importa y no me interesa saber de qué manera, es tu vida y yo te voy a apoyar siempre, como nunca lo hizo tu padre.-

-Tío…-

-¿Sabes por qué le temes a la altura?-

-No.-

-Eso si es por miedosa.- Dice el tío burlándose para romper la tensión del momento. Él ya puso su granito de arena ahora Jurina se encargara del resto.

-¡Tío!- Exclama un poco más alegre.

-Descansa, date un baño porque, la señorita de alado mañana intentara matarte. Te traeré la cena para que ya no te muevas. Dejare esto por aquí te lo - Dice el tío saliendo y dejando a Jurina con sus pensamientos.

La chica se levanto como pudo, dio un gran suspiro por ver aun parte de la ropa regada en la cama y ahora en él piso pero eso es lo que menos le preocupa, da media vuelta y se dirijo al baño. Ella es miembro del equipo de futbol, pero no recordaba un día tan doloroso desde que estaba en la escuela preparatoria cuando descubrió este deporte. Llena su bañera con agua fría, ella misma se da su propio remedio, como buena deportista lo sabe, un poco de hielo no bastara. Entra y siente como los pulmones se le contraen. Recarga su cabeza en la orilla de la bañera y solo se escucha una gota que cae por tiempos prolongados en el agua.

Con una de sus manos vuelve a tocar su mentón, la princesa tiene mano dura. Pasa sutilmente sus dedos sobre sus labios y recuerda inmediatamente los labios de la otra chica. Eran suaves, cálidos, duces. Nunca había probado unos labios así. A pesar de que se le negaron todo el tiempo, cuando correspondió el tercer beso el simple contacto con un poco de su saliva le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Sale del agua, seca cuidadosamente su cuerpo y se pone su ropa de descanso. Va a su cama y se recuesta en ella. Por ahora intentara apagar su cerebro, mañana será honesta con la chica y se portara bien. No es lo suyo pero se esforzara ya que de verdad le importa.

Se encontraba en su segundo día de convivencia. Rena llego puntual como es su costumbre y ya esperaba a la extraña depravada en campo abierto.

-Hola princesa.- Saluda la chica extraña. Llego galopando bastante bien. Se baja del caballo y se acerca a la chica que estaba recargada en un árbol.

-Oh, sigues viva.-

-Se que hubieras preferido que no fuera así, pero como se que intentaras matarme hoy, no quería dejar de ver tu bello rostro.- Dice sacando a relucir su tono burlón tratando de no verse nerviosa ante ella.

Rena solo la observaba ignorando sus palabras. –Hoy iremos a mi Mansión, iremos por campo traviesa, así que tendrás que arreglártelas para llegar arriba de tu caballo.- Responde yéndose directo a su caballo.

-Espera.-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¿Sigues molesta?-

-¿Molesta? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-

-Pues… por lo que hice ayer.-

-¡Ha!, No me importas tanto como para desgatar mi mal humor.- Responde como si de verdad no importara.

-Es en serio, solo escúchame.- Jurina medita muy bien sus palabras, esto de verdad es difícil para ella. -Desde que te vi en el rio, me inquietas, estas en mi mente todo el tiempo más de lo que quisiera aceptar, y no sé por qué. No me mal interpretes, no estoy diciendo que me gustes es solo que no sé que me ocurre. Pero sé que quiero que me ayudes a recordar algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa?- De pronto la chica se vuelve curiosa.

-No lo sé. Cuando te veo mi mente trabaja sola, igual y cuando llegue el momento lo sabré.-

Rena no está conmovida ni un poco por las palabras de la extraña, pero suaviza su carácter para limar asperezas, esta situación le favorece también ella.

-Bien, está bien. Pero vayámonos ya, hoy ha muchas cosas por hacer.-

Rena le muestra el camino hacia su mansión, no tardan más que 10 minutos, interesantes por cierto, ninguna de las dos hablo, pero saltaron obstáculos pequeños, caminaron por el rio y galoparon a toda velocidad. La yegua de Jurina imitaba los movimientos de Bucéfalo, al parecer los caballos se comunicaban y se llevaban mejor que ellas dos.

Llegan a la misión y llevan a los caballos al corral conde descansaran.

-¿Y qué haremos mientras descansan?- Pregunta la desconocida.

-¿No es obvio?-

-¿Me violaras?- Dijo la extraña arrepintiéndose al instante. No pudo evitarlo ya le sale natural.

Inmediata mente Rena la voltea a ver con cara de disgusto. –¡Hum!, ya quisieras que así fuera, pero no, no te creas con tanta suerte.-

Esta vez Jurina se contiene para no echar todo a perder de nuevo y guarda silencio.

-¿Y, bien?, ¿qué haremos entonces?-

-Hoy comenzaremos con tus prácticas de natación.-

-¿Eh?, pero no tengo traje de baño.-

-Yo tengo de sobra, nunca he usado la mayoría, así que podrás usar el que te quede bien. Andando.-

Caminan a la mansión, entran y Jurina no podía dejar de ver lo lujosa que era su casa. Era bastante amplia y olía muy bien, del aseo ni se diga, no se veía rastro de polvo.

De pronto aparece una señora de edad muy guapa.

-¿Está todo bien Señorita?

-Oh…Si muy bien.- Responde la extraña

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-

-No por el momento, estaremos en mi habitación, bajaremos a la piscina. Búscanos ahí más tarde.-

-Está bien. Que disfrute su estancia señorita.- Hablándole a Jurina quien solo asienta con la cabeza y sigue su retirada con los ojos.

Suben las escaleras que dirigen a la habitación de Rena, hay cuadros en las paredes del pasillo. La mayoría de los padres de la chica y de ella montando su caballo, con diferentes vestimentas. Antes de entrar a la habitación se detiene en el último cuadro. Es Rena pequeña, de verdad era hermosa. Jurina miraba perdida la foto y Rena se dio cuenta de que ya no la seguía.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunta regresando su camino acercándose a ella.

-Oh… Lo siento.- Responde volteándola a ver mientras se acercaba a ella. -Solo veía la foto.-

-¿Y qué tanto le ves?-

-Desde pequeña siempre has sido muy bonita.- La nitidez y sinceridad con que lo dijo la hizo sentir inquieta incluso se le notaba en la cara.

-Anda, ven. No tenemos mucho tiempo.-

Por fin entraron a la habitación de Rena, era bastante amplia y tenía mucha luz, era muy limpia. Rena se dirige a su guarda ropa y saca su traje de baño favorito.

-Ven.-

Jurina camina hacia ella siguiendo sus órdenes.

-Todos estos no los he usado, escoge el que quieras.-

-No, es necesario, yo tengo en mi casa, bueno en la de mi tío.-

-Pero no estás ahí, así que escoges uno de estos y nos vamos a los vestidores de las piscinas.- Le dice como si la reprenderá alzando un poco la voz.

-Está bien, está bien.-

Ambas bajan y van directo a las piscinas. Jurina podía ver tres grandes piscinas y una pequeña con juegos para niños. No ha visto a nadie más en esta casa y es curioso para ella el por qué hay muchas cosas para gran cantidad de gente.

-Bien, ahí te puedes desvestir. Ve no tardes. Yo hare lo mismo en el de alado.- El tono de Rena es muy normal para como están las cosas.

Jurina obedece y se mete a uno de los vestidores, realmente nunca le ha importado mostrar su cuerpo, al contrario le gusta exhibirlo. Pero hoy siente ¿pena?, ¿a dónde se fue la seguridad que tanto presumía? Es extraño pero el corazón le palpita aceleradamente.

Cuando sale, tiene una bata puesta. Pero lo menos que esperaba fue encontrarse a la princesa con su traje de baño, (que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación), era de dos piezas de color azul Marino. Simplemente Jurina no podía quitarle los ojos de encima conforme se acercaba a ella y a la silla más cercana donde se encontraba. Su cara era una mezcla de susto y sorpresa, pues frente a ella tenía el cuerpo de una verdadera mujer y a su gusto era realmente hermoso.

-Tardaste mucho.-

-oh..l..lo siento. No podía atarme los cordones.-

Rena la miraba como esperando algo y esto la ponía muy nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la silla reclinable.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Jurina

-Quítate la bata, así no puedes entrar al agua.-

-¡Ah! Si… la bata.- Murmura ella intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

Estaba realmente nerviosa y no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la princesa. Y ésta no lo pasa por desapercibido.

Jurina se levanta y mira ahora el agua, para después mirar a la chica en su traje de baño que la esté esperando pacientemente.

El ama de llaves se aproxima y Rena va con ella para ayudarla un poco con lo que traía ya que la chica extraña no hacia ningún movimiento. Les llevaba botellas de agua y algunas cosas que le pidió Rena anteriormente como algunas tablas de flotar y salvavidas de diferentes formas y tamaños.

Cuando regresa la vista la chica se está deshaciendo de la bata y se castiga a si misma por la mirada que le lanza. Eligió un lindo traje de dos piezas color negro muy deportivo. Si tenía que admitir algo era que la extraña tenía buen gusto y un cuerpazo. Por fuera Rena permanecía con un semblante serio, pero por dentro no sabía que ocurría con su mente.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas Rena-Sama?- Pero la chica-sama estaba perdidisima en lo que veía. Jurina se ajustaba el elástico de la parte baja del traje de baño y sus cordones.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?...- Y nada - ¡Señorita!- Alza más la voz sobresaltando a Rena.

-¿Eh?- Por fin responde volviendo en sí.

-¿Que si se le ofrece algo más?, ¿Le ocurre algo?-

-AH… No, no, todo está bien y está bien así. Gracias, puedes retirarte.-

-Como usted diga.- El ama de llaves hace una reverencia pero mira extrañada la actitud de su Señorita que no es normal, ha notado a Rena distinta este par de días, su temperamento es más relajado y sonríe incluso sin darse cuenta. A demás no ha dejado de preguntarle cosas acerca de los vecinos de alado y esto le preocupa un poco.

Rena camina hacia la chica extraña, desde su último comentario no le ha faltado al respeto y se ha portado bien, de cierta forma se siente extraña pues la chica trata de no mirarla, está concentrada en aprender.

-Vamos a empezar.- Le dice cuando está detrás de su espalda.

-Si, por donde empie…- No termina de decirlo cuando Rena la empuja y Jurina cae haciendo un ruido grande y un gran chapuzón que seguramente le dejara marcas.

Jurina volvía a manotear asustada por estar tan pronto en el agua, no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Auxilio! Grita.- Desesperada.

La princesa se veía bastante tranquila, y de la nada le hace algo como eso. De verdad no se lo esperaba.

-Te lo mereces por jugar sucio.- Recordando los besos que le robo en su habitación. –Ya, no seas ridícula solo tienes que ponerte de pie.- Le dice mirándola seriamente.

El miedo le impide a Jurina pensar con cesantes, no hay nada que le aterre más que estar dentro del agua. Y se siente realmente tota cuando se da cuenta que lo que dice la otra chica es cierto.

Por fin sus pies tocan el fondo y le sale poco más del cuello.

-Te habías tardado.- Le dice Jurina haciendo su cabello hacia atrás y limpiando un poco el agua de su rostro.

-De alguna forma tenía que hacerte entender que conmigo no puedes jugar.-

-Eso lo entendí ayer.- Le dice sinceramente y Rena lo nota.

Rena entra al agua y se acerca a ella.

-Bien, aprenderás a flotar, es lo básico e indispensable.-

-Sí.-Responde. -¿Qué hago?-

-Recuéstate.-

-¿Qué?-

-Reclínate, yo te sostendré. Caray eres peor que un niño.-

Jurina hace lo que la otra chica le pide y se recuesta, no puede evitar tomarla de un hombro pero recapacita su acción y retira la mano.

-Está bien.- Le dice Rena. –Si te sientes más segura así, puedes hacerlo.-

Ahora Jurina se encontraba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, flotando con la ayuda de la princesa. Rena recorría cuidadosamente su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada siendo cuidadosa de que no se diera cuenta, pero no podía evitarlo, era un bello cuerpo. Posa su mirada de nuevo en ese pendiente que no se quito la chica. Lo analiza desde donde está y definitivamente concluye que es la parte faltante del otro. Sube un poco su mirada y sus ojos se empeñan en mirar esos labios que la probaron por primera vez. La sensación fue excitante e incluso placentera.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- Se Regaña a sí misma en su cabeza. –Ella es una aprovechada, que solo le gusta hacerte enojar y que también es…- Calla sus propios pensamientos.

Pues entiende que a pesar de que como se tratan, es divertido y no es masoquista pero le agrada el temperamento rudo que tiene la otra chica.

Sin darse cuenta Jurina, la chica ya no la sostenía y Rena simplemente la miraba flotar a lo lejos sentada en las escaleras que están por debajo del agua. Abre los ojos y Rena no está cerca, está en una orilla mirándola. Se reincorpora inmediatamente y camina hacia ella.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal lo hice?-

-Bien para ser tu primera vez.-

-¿Intentaras ahogarme ahora?-

-Lo estoy considerando.-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Por supuesto, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.-

Jurina sabe que la princesa habla muy en cerio y que debe andar con cuidado a partir de ayer.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Le dice Rena con duda en sus palabras.

-Mientras no sea como me gustaría morir, si, puedes.- Le responde sentándose aun lado de ella.

-No, no es nada de eso.- Responde seriamente y perturba a la otra chica.- Es sobre ese anillo que traes en el cuello.-

-Oh, este.- Pregunta tomándolo entre sus dedos.

-Sí, ¿De dónde lo obtuviste?-

-No lo sé, creo que siempre lo he tenido. En realidad no lo sé… mi pasado es muy confuso…- Le responde pensativa la chica.

-El mío también.- Contesta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Te puedo proponer algo?- Le dice la extraña en duda.

Rena la veía con cara de que iba a escuchar algo que realmente no le gustaría.

-Es extraño que me pidas permiso. Depravada.- Responde la princesa un poco sarcástica.

-No es nada malo, creo…- Hace una pausa y se pone por primera vez en su vida nerviosa.

-¿Qué es?-

-Quiero proponerte conocernos, solo eso incluso, sin pasado ni presente y sin futuro, si así lo prefieres.-

Rena no comprendía bien la conjugación de esas tres cosas, no se supone que viven el presente. Pero de pronto algo hace click en su cabeza. La chica extraña y ahora misteriosa simplemente le pedía vivir todo sin compromiso como en un sueño. Donde son dueñas de ello y sin generar una realidad solo ser ellas y por qué no, incluso aprender cosas una de la otra. Es extraño pero suena bien, loco pero bien.

-Está bien.-

-¿Eh?- Jurina se sorprende realmente.

-Dije que está bien. Acepto siempre y cuando lo respetes.- Le contesta Rena sabiendo que, si no le preguntaba directamente cosas, tendría acceso a más información mientras esta cerca de ella que la lleven a averiguar por qué trae ese anillo. –y…- Agrega la Princesa. –Si recuerdas lo que quieres recordar, dímelo.-

-Lo mismo para ti. Incluso si no quieres decirme tu nombre está bien. Me gusta verte como una princesa.- Le dice Jurina un poco avergonzada.

\- No me importaría saber tu nombre, pero creo que es mejor así.- Responde Rena.

Estas extrañas chicas pactaron algo extraño, ¿Qué se generara a partir de eso?, no lo saben pero ambas son chicas que no le temen a los retos y no le temen a la vida. No generar nada que les cause conflictos les viene bien, eso creen ellas.

Las sesiones de hoy solo se trataron de flotación, Rena termina las actividades de hoy y la acompaña a casa volviendo por campo traviesa.

-Bien, es todo por hoy. Te veré mañana más tarde.- Rena se despide estando casi enfrente de la entrada de la Mansión del señor Kotaro.

-¿Tarde?, bueno y ¿Qué haremos mañana?-

-Lo mismo.-

Así Rena deja a la chica en la entrada de su mansión y ella galopa velozmente de regreso. Cuando Jurina entra a la casa es interceptada por su tío que se encontraba en el sillón frente a la puerta de la sala.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?, veo que sigues completa.-

-Tío. Por supuesto que estoy completa.- Le responde terminando de entrar a la sala también.

-Mira quien está aquí.-

-¡Mamá!- Exclama feliz corriendo a abrazarla.

-¿Dónde estuviste?, hueles a Shampoo.- Le pregunta su madre cuando le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Con la dueña de las tierras de alado.- Responde viendo inmediatamente la cara de sorpresa de su madre. -¿Mí tío no te lo dijo?-

-Me comento que alguien te estaba enseñando a montar, pero no me dijo quien.- Responde volteándolo a ver como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Lo siento, no creí que fuera tan importante.-

-¿Te quedaras aquí hasta que me vaya?-

-Sí, el señor Kotaro debe salir a la cuidad y vine a ayudarlo con la administración mientras él esta fuera.-

-Comprendo. Bueno yo me iré a cambiar de ropa.-

-No tardes, baja para cenar.-

-Si.-

Jurina se va a su habitación y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando se la estrello en la cara a su tío.

-¡Auch!-

-Oh tío lo siento. No me fije que estabas detrás de mí.-

-No, no hay problema es mi culpa quería asustarte.- Le dice mientras se sobaba su nariz.

-¿Y en que puedo ayudarte?- Pregunta Jurina con duda por la repentina aparición de su tío que hace unos instantes estaba con su madre.

-Solo quería saber si arreglaste las cosas con la señorita.-

-Sí, creo que lo hice.- Responde mirándolo aun sin entender por qué. -¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi relación con la princesa?-

-Pues…bueno, a ella también la conozco desde que era bebe, y pues su padre era gran amigo mío.-

-¿Te preocupa que le haga algo malo?- Pregunta sintiendo desconfianza de su tío.

-No, no, para nada es el caso Jurina. Mira por ahora no puedo hablar contigo como quisiera, debo irme. Pero te prometo que cuando vuelva a verte seré más claro contigo. Hasta entonces, cuídate y cuídala.-

-¡Tío!- Exclama Jurina viendo como se retiraba.

-Si dime.- Responde él casi regresándose.

-Seré breve, no comprendo muy bien lo que sucede. Hasta hace poco me dijiste algo que de verdad no recuerdo y sé que hay muchas otras cosas más. Pero solo contéstame ¿Sabes de donde proviene este anillo que trigo conmigo como un dije?-

El tío se quedo en silencio mirando el objeto que tenia Jurina en sus dedos. Sabía que la chica merecía una buena explicación por él, pero no sabía cómo.

\- Sí lo sé.- Responde seriamente.- Ese anillo fue un regalo.-

-¿Un regalo?-

-Sí.-

-¿Sabes de quién?-

-No.-

-No es de mi padre cierto.-

-Te puedo jurar que no.-

-Bien, gracias.-

El tío se despide de Jurina y ella de él de igual forma. Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer y bajo con su madre a tomar la cena. Ahora Jurina está a cargo de todos los trabajos de la propiedad.

El tiempo en el que se veían se redujo un poco, ya que Rena debía entrenar para perfeccionar sus saltos y su tiempo en carreras. Jurina debía trabajar con los asuntos de su tío. Incluso pactaban días para no verse, así transcurrieron dos semanas y media. Jurina montaba perfectamente bien a su Yegua Diana y solo le faltaba aprender a sostenerse en aguas profundas. Sin duda la convivencia entre ellas creció y fue muy pacifica. Rena por fin acepto una cena y conoció a la Madre de Jurina. Una mujer que para nada se veía vieja y era bella como su hija. No tuvieron la oportunidad de platicar mucho, sin embargo sus recuerdos se movieron aun más cuando la vio.

Rena solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para resolver sus dudas, pero en el camino de la espera descubrió a una persona interesante, cuyo nombre no conocía y era parte de casi todos sus días. Era totalmente diferente a la chica desagradable que conoció en el rio, claro que una que otra vez hacia comentarios estúpidos y sacaba a relucir ese sarcasmo del cual ahora comprende que lo hace siempre a la defensiva. Se acostumbro a ella como nunca lo hubiera imaginado, además su ventaja era que no abría ningún lazo que las uniera, claro si de verdad quería que así fuera.

Faltaban solo dos días para que Rena regresara a Tokyo y hoy vería a la chica sin nombre para su última sesión con el caballo. La chica mostro gran interés en el poco tiempo que se podían ver, ya sea con el caballo o en la natación. Rena le pidió de favor que la ayudara a practicar con su última prueba. La carrera de caballos, nunca ha podido ganar esa prueba y solo quiere enfrentarse a alguien que sabe, es velos.

Se encuentran en la pista de carreras de la Mansión Matsui. Jurina llego muy puntual, de hecho desde que dejo de hacerle bromas de mal gusto a la princesa su carácter es justo como el tío predijo, un tanto sumiso pero, solo con ella. Rena Matsui era la segunda mujer en la vida de Jurina a la cual obedecía. Y sin más ahí la ve parada, ajustando lo que el caballo requiere para correr.

Para ella, la princesa sigue siendo un misterio, un misterio gruñón y exigente. Pero realmente la admira y ahora sabe que se siente atraída por esa personalidad que tiene, porque a demás de ser hermosa descubrió que tiene un buen corazón. Posiblemente no hablar del pasado y no sentir lástima una de la otras por sus posibles historias trágicas fue lo que las condujo a conocer solo lo que en escancia son. Se siente tranquila como nunca lo sitio antes estando a su lado.

-Parece que hoy lloverá.- Escucha Rena a la extraña decirle mientras se aproxima a ella.

-Puede ser, pero por ahora aprovechemos el buen tiempo. Prepara tu caballo.- Le responde de buena manera.

Jurina hizo lo que Rena le dijo. Yendo así a la línea de salida, el mayordomo les haría el favor de dar la señal de salida. Todo perfectamente practicado como si fuera real. Comienza la cuenta regresiva para salir corriendo a toda velocidad. El Mayordomo da la orden y salen corriendo velozmente los caballos levantando una nube de polvo de tras de sus patas. La carrera se ve reñida, pero la yegua de Jurina es más veloz, mucho más veloz que le gano con un tiempo de milésimas de segundos considerable.

Rena no lo podía creer, esa chica extraña, inexperta en este arte le acaba de ganar una carrera.

-Creo que tu problema es que Bucéfalo es algo pesado.-

-Lo sé.- Replica Rena.

-Lo siento, no quería ganar.-

-Está bien, de otra forma me hubiese enojado contigo.-

-Wow, ¿Qué no siempre lo estás?- Pregunta Jurina juguetonamente.

-Cállate.- Responde parece mostrar una mueca en la comisura de sus labios como una pequeña sonrisa.

Dieron un tiempo de descanso para hacer una última carrera. El mayordomo de Rena los atiende mientras ellas van y beben un poco algunas de las bebidas que llevo Rena para la ocasión.

-¿Siempre eres tan precavida, señorita?- Recordando todas las veces que le dio lecciones y tenia listos aperitivos y bebidas aptas para todo.

-Así es.-

-No cabe duda que serás una buena esposa.- Sonríe Jurina.

-Puede ser, pues el problema no estarían en mí si no en el hombre que un no nace, porque hasta ahora todos me han demostrado que son iguales.-

-¿Vaya, alguna decepción amorosa?-

-Bastantes, solo se acercan a mi por mi dinero. ¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo?-

-Si.-

-Ahh… Pues, no tengo interés alguno en algo formal, no soy buena con las relaciones prolongadas.-

-¿Vaya, alguna decepción amorosa?- Repite la misma pregunta que le hizo antes.

-Pues decepción no, pero ¿Quieres saber?-

-Solo si tú quieres decirme.-

-Pues, tuve un novio, a la fuerza.- Rena se sorprende y la escucha atentamente.

-Mi padre, él… él arreglo un matrimonio y me caso a la fuerza por intereses.- Hizo una pausa y veía como la chica tenía cara de asombro. – Ese tipo intento hacerme suya a la fuerza varias veces, y mi padre lo apoyaba en todo. Mi madre era quien se opuso desde un principio, y la mando al hospital. Yo no soportaba ni que me mirara y un día en venganza por lo que mi padre le hizo a mi madre, mande a ese sujeto al hospital también. Con un poco mas de mala suerte yo lo hubiera…-Detiene sus palabras.

-Tú, lo habrías matado ¿cierto?- Rena completa lo que la chica iba a decir, obteniendo un movimiento en respuesta positivo de ella y sigue sorprendida por ello, nunca se imagino algo así.

-Con la ayuda de mi tío, se pudo anular ese matrimonio y me fui de la casa de mis padres, pero mi madre no quiso dejarme sola y ahora solo vivo con ella. Desde entonces no es fácil lidiar conmigo.-

-Comprendo.-

Las chicas se miraban en silencio y Rena aun no podía creer lo que escuchó. Rompieron su palabra de no hablar del pasado pero, a poco tiempo de dejar de verse ya no importaba.

-Bien, vayamos a la última carrera.-

Se levantan de la mesa donde descansaban a la sombra y toman sus caballos para hacerlos correr por última vez, mañana Bucéfalo se tendrá que ir y ella lo hará un poco más tarde.

Es una derrota contundente para Rena, pero sin duda ha mejorado mucho el tiempo. Se dirigen ahora a las piscinas. Para darle las ultimas lecciones de natación. Lo último que le enseñara.

Las chicas estaban dentro de la piscina, la chica extraña ahora dominaba muy bien algunas técnicas de nado. Rena toma las manos de la chica y ésta se sorprende. Sin embargo sigue los pasos que le obliga a dar.

Sin darse cuenta, solo siente un jalón por parte de la princesa y deja de sentir el piso, comienza a desesperarse y hundirse. Eso hizo que se aferrara a la otra chica en un abrazo, estaba temblando y el corazón le latía sin control.

-Tranquila, tranquila.- Le dice rápidamente Rena. –Si sigues haciendo eso terminaras hundiéndonos a las dos. Relaja tu cuerpo como cuando estabas recostada.-

El agua les llegaba al cuello y Jurina hace lo que Rena le pide, tranquilizarse. Cuando cayó en cuenta que la tenia abrazada y que sus caras prácticamente estaban a nada de distancia ya no podía pensar en nada más que en eso que reprimió todo este tiempo al no querer faltarle el respeto a la princesa.

Rena podía sentir que temblaba, pero no pesaba mucho como para que la hundiera. Podía sentir completamente su cuerpo y Jurina de igual forma lo sentía. Ambas estaban completamente consientes. El calor y sentir sus pieles bajo el agua, las hizo sentir algo que no sabían que estaba ahí, o que tal vez si lo sabían pero todo este tiempo intentaron ignorar. Rena miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de aquella chica y Jurina hacia lo mismo.

Des pues de algunos segundos con más confianza, Jurina comenzó a separarse un poco de Rena e intento flotar por sí sola. Debía alejarse de ella antes de que sus instintos la dominaran completamente, pero en su primer intento fracasó abrazando a Rena del cuello nuevamente.

-No me sueltes.- Se escucho de la nada por parte de Rena y sus miradas por fin se encontraron.

-De alguna forma…- Dijo Rena mirándola fijamente y acercando su rostro al de ella. –Siento que te conozco desde antes.-

-De alguna forma…- Responde Jurina con unos ojos que no había visto Rena antes. – Yo también lo siento.-

Jurina sabía que no estaba del todo equivocada y que la princesa había cambiado su actitud. En ese momento fueron víctimas da las circunstancias o realmente lo deseaban, solo ellas lo sabían. La distancia era nula entre ellas y Jurina provocaba los labios de Rena pasando cerca, muy cerca de ellos no atreviéndose a tocarlos con forme el movimiento de agua le favorecía al flotar.

Rena no quería enterarse de lo que pasaba, pero su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Jurina, pasó sus ojos por última vez por el rostro de la chica y en un movimiento veloz fue ella quien junto sus labios. Aprovechando el movimiento del agua, nadie la obligo, fue solo un impulso que nació y que desde el día que la extraña la beso quería repetir. Sin embargo no fue completamente perceptible para la otra chica que apenas si sintió sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sintió la duda en ella.


	5. -Es tan solo un suspiro-

SI TE ATREVES

Parte 4

\- Es tan solo un suspiro…-

Inmediatamente Rena recapacita lo que hizo se separa un poco de ella, apenas y si logro mover sus labios y solo para rectificar su impulso.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpa mirando a otro lado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-No debí de hacer tal cosa.-

-¿Por qué no?, tu no me eres indiferente, lo sabes desde hace mucho y creo que para ti tampoco lo soy.-

-No hables por mí. Es suficiente cumplí mi objetivo, mírate estas flotando.- Le dice desviando la mirada y dirigiéndose al parte menos profunda.

Jurina flotaba por sí misma, la princesa era una gran instructora y trata de memorizar esa sensación de flotar, pero también hay algo más que quiere llevarse en su memoria. Nada rápido adonde esta la chica y la detiene antes de que suba por las escaleras.

-Espera.- Ella voltea al sentir como una mano la tomaba de su muñeca. -Gracias. – Se limita a decir mirándola. Las palabras simplemente se negaron a salir de su boca.

Jurina la ve salir del agua sin oponerse, ella hace lo mismo extrañada por su propia actitud y le sigue lentamente el caminar a los vestidores. Ahora volverán a las caballerizas de la pista de carreras, que es donde esta los caballos. Rápidamente se quitan sus trajes de baños y se ponen sus respectivas ropas. Con el poco tiempo que Rena instruyo a Jurina, adquirió su propio estilo. Ahora llevaba una blusa de cuello ruso que se abotonaba hasta abajo de color azul cielo arremangada y un pantalón blanco. Mientras que Rena llevaba puesto su habitual vestimenta de blusas de licra de cuello semi-alto y manga larga.

Mientras se dirigían las dos con un caminar regular sin hablar a las caballerizas de la pista de carreras, el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y se podía escuchar a lo lejos algunos truenos amenazantes.

-Debemos darnos prisa, la lluvia no tarda en caer.-

Pero Jurina no dice nada, solo hace un murmuro afirmativo y permanece en silencio mirando hacia otro lado. Algo en su interior se negaba a aceptar que el día estaba a punto de terminar y que perfectamente sabía, la chica que está a su lado no le es indiferente. Tiene que admitir que se siente atraída pero no piensa faltarle al respeto de nuevo, aunque está consciente de que posiblemente no la volverá a ver a menos que ella regrese a las tierras de su tío el próximo año, lo cual no está en sus planes.

Faltaban algunos metros por llegar cuando la lluvia comienza a caer aun con el sol encima. Pero en lugar de correr para no mojarse ambas se quedan admirando el arcoíris, en campo abierto era una vista hermosa. Una a lado de la otra, miraban el cielo, Jurina voltea ver a la princesa la cual esta volteando hacia arriba, tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía que disfrutaba del caer de las gotas en su rostro. Se forma una mueca impotente en el rostro de Jurina por no poder ser mejor para agradarle a la princesa ante la incertidumbre de no saber si realmente la chica le es indiferente, pero forma en la comisura de sus labios una ligera sonrisa mientras la mira.

-El anillo es un regalo.- Dice de la nada perturbando la tranquilidad de Rena.

Inmediatamente Rena voltea a verla con cara de desconcierto y rápido cae la cuenta de que es de lo que le está hablando.

-¿De quién?-

-Eso es lo que quiero descubrir.- Dice seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

-Oh… No comprendo, porque traer algo en tu pecho si ni siquiera sabes de donde proviene.-

-Tienes razón.- Afirma. –Es lo único que siento mío, pero… perdí la memoria.-

Un trueno estruendoso hace eco por todos los rincones del campo. Ellas se encojen de hombros y la lluvia comienza a caer fuertemente. Ambas se apresuran a llegar al menos a las instalaciones principales de la pista de carreras. Por fin logran llegar a unos de los pasillos que conduce a una sola sala y esa es, la enfermería. Sin pensarlo dos veces se resguardan del frio que pudieran sentir por estar empapadas. Llegan a uno de los cuartos que están acondicionados para los casos de accidentes, pero solo se usaba cuando había algún evento ahora todo estaba guardado, a la vista estaban los sillones reclinables y camas de descanso.

Pronto Rena busca en las gavetas algunas cosas que les puedan servir para secarse, por suerte encuentra abierta la de las toallas. Ofrece inmediatamente un par a la chica mojada, acababan de salir de agua hace algunos momentos, que mas daba un poco de agua, pero ahora mojaron su ropa.

-De haber sabido me vengo en traje de baño.- Refunfuña mientras seca de nuevo su cabello y trata de que otra de las toallas absorba al menos un poco del agua poniéndosela por ahora sobre los hombros para no perder calor.

Se da cuenta que la princesa no le responde nada a su comentario obsceno. Y la observa secarse cuidadosamente el cabello también, así que decide guardar silencio. Jurina se encontraba dándole la espalda a la princesa quien estaba sentada de lado en el sillón reclinable.

Su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, se podía ver por su traslucida camisa su ropa interior, algunas gotas escapaban aun por sus sienes pero estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, intentando recordar lo que ha olvidado. Siempre lo supo, sabía que su vida no era normal y que le había ocurrido algo. Pero no recordaba que, después de la charla con su tío supo el motivo de sus lagunas mentales.

Es una causa justificable, pero ¿por que estaba en el rio?, ¿por qué casi se ahoga?, ¿porque simplemente le temía al agua?, y no recuerda más que despertar en un hospital con el engaño de que estaba enferma y para ella no existe todo un año de su vida. ¿Qué fue lo que paso en ese año? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Todas esas preguntas están rondando su mente desde que su tío le dijo la verdad después de once años y también desde que la princesa le cuestiono el anillo. Un objeto que sabe, lo tiene desde hace mucho y que conserva porque es bonito y además es una "M" justo como su apellido.

-¿Así que, perdiste la memoria?- Pregunta Rena en medio del silencio sorprendiendo a la otra chica que no se dio cuenta a qué hora se levanto y camino hacia ella. Prácticamente estaba sentada a un lado de ella en la cama de descanso.

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que dijiste de tu memoria, ¿debo creerlo?-

-No lo sé. ¿Confías al menos un poco en mi palabra?-

-Intento hacerlo desde que cambiaste tu actitud.- Confiesa Rena mostrando un poco de interés. -¿Cómo la perdiste?-

-Bueno, pues es un poco extraño. Mi tío me confesó antes de irse que yo casi me ahogo en el rio.- Al escuchar eso Rena amplía sus ojos y siente una punzada en su estomago.- Dijo que caí en coma por poco más de un año. No soy de las personas que viven en su pasado.- Le responde mirando hacia el frente como intentando visualizar un poco atrás. -Yo sabía que algo me había pasado cuando era pequeña pero no sabía que fue o no lo recordaba mejor dicho.-

-¿Qué tan pequeña?- Pregunta con curiosidad la otra chica.

-Creo que siete años.- Le dice haciendo gestos un poco extraños mientras sus ojos no se mantenían quietos continuando con su vista al frente.

-ohh… es bastante tiempo, pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunta nuevamente interrumpiéndola.

Jurina voltea a verla inmediatamente como queriendo hacerle una broma jugando con su edad, pero al ver su rostro siente la necesidad de ser sincera. Justo está a punto de abrir la boca cuando Rena la interrumpe.

-Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia.- Dice poniéndose de pie yéndose a cualquier lado lejos de ella.

-¿Siempre eres así?- Pregunta Jurina apresuradamente levantándose de igual forma.

-¿Así como?- Cuestiona desentendida sin mirarla.

\- Fría, insensible, desinteresada...-

-¿Y qué importa como sea?- Interrumpe de nuevo Rena –No tengo nada que ver contigo.- Le dice en tono aparentemente molesto dándole la espalda, su humor cambio en un santiamén.

-Tú eres como yo.- Dice caminando hacia ella captando la atención de la chica que se encontraba cerca de los gabinetes que apenas si le llegaban a la cintura. - También huyes de lo que no puedes controlar.- La mirada de Rena es intensa y obstinada. -Pero no necesitas de huir de lo que no pide ser controlado.-

Jurina toma sutilmente a Rena de los hombros y siente de inmediato que ésta, está tensa. Da algunos pasos más para evitar que huya nuevamente y sorpresivamente la suelta quedando a escasos sentimientos de distancia, solo así, erguida frente a ella y mirándola fijamente. La otra chica siente su cercanía amenazante, gira e intenta dar un paso a tras pero le estorban los gabinetes quedando prácticamente pegada contra de ellos ante la presencia imponente de la otra chica que es un poco más alta.

Continua mirándola como intentando hacerle saber que no la asusta. Esta situación no se había repetido desde la última vez en la habitación de la chica.

La cercanía de Jurina era suficiente para hacerla sentir insegura de sí misma. Es cierto, no le es indiferente pero no quiere tener nada con nadie, no sabe cómo hacerlo, no quiere sentirse culpable de destrozar sus sentimientos. Después de todo no por nada era la chica solitaria de la Universidad, sin embargo también sabe que puede ser un poco tarde ya que desde que llegó solo se la ha pasado pensando en la extraña por culpa de ese estúpido anillo y de su borroso pasado también.

La chica está demasiado cerca para pensar con claridad y ni siquiera la está tocando, solo está ahí parada frente a ella. El pulso se le comienza a acelerar sin su consentimiento y de pronto, unas gentiles caricias por fin aparecen sobre una de sus mejillas.

La chica no se está conteniendo ni un segundo más y la hace tragar saliva al sentir como sus labios rosan su mejilla. Inútilmente trata de resistirse pero los labios de la Jurina terminan por encontrar los suyos aunque no los toca. Las manos de Rena la traicionan y quiere sentirla más cerca de ella sin embargo, frena su propio movimiento tomándola de los hombros y empujándola un poco lejos de ella.

-Eres un caos.- Dice Jurina con una voz suave pero severa al sentir la duda de la chica. –Eres como Bucéfalo, agreste e indescifrable.-

\- No importa como sea, no me interesas.- Le dice desviando un poco su rostro lejos de los labios de Jurina.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.-

Jurina vuelve a acercarse a ella pero sus manos cobraron vida y la tomaron de la cintura acercándola totalmente a su cuerpo aun con las manos de la princesa en sus hombros que se sentían tensos pero la dejaron acercarse.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunta un tanto nerviosa Rena.

-No quería llegar tan lejos princesa pero, no puedo ignorar lo que tengo frente a mí.-

-Esto no está bien…- Sus palabras son entre cortadas por la otra chica que está cerca de su cuello paseando su nariz cerca de su oreja.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- Le susurra al oído, y sus manos acariciaban con toques apenas perceptibles la espalda de Rena.

La princesa esta siendo seducida muy diferente a la primera vez, en esta ocasión es muy sutil, y la hace sentir querida.

-A olvidarte.- Responde sin rodeos haciendo que la otra chica detuviera lo que hacía.

Jurina regresa la mirada al rostro de Rena y no comprende sus palabras. -¿Olvidarme? ¿A caso ese no fue el trato?-

-Un estúpido trato, un tanto irónico.- Responde ahora ella tristemente y con un tono fastidiado y molesto.

-Princesa no comprendo.-

Rena la mira dudosa de revelar parte de su pasado, pero la chica extraña lo hizo antes. Nadie se lo pidió pero lo hizo. Posiblemente es justo hacerle saber a qué le tiene miedo exactamente.

-Yo…yo olvido a las personas, olvido cosas.-

-¿Eso es normal, no?- Pregunta Jurina.

-No en la forma que yo lo hago.- Declara Rena.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-

-Al igual que tu, no tengo parte de mi vida en mi memoria.- Dice con melancolía en su rostro. -No practico equitación solo por gusto si no porque también es parte de una terapia.-

-¿Terapia?- Pregunta Jurina sin el afán de hacerla sentir incomoda pero fue involuntario.

-Tengo una lección cerebral, desde hace once años creo, mi pasado también es muy borroso. Al morir mis padres mis tíos me suministraban sin darme cuenta yo o las personas que me cuidan, estupefacientes que cambiaban por mis medicamentos.- Jurina no podían creer lo que escuchaba.

La princesa de verdad estaba mal de la cabeza, no tiene padres es huérfana, ahora comprende sus cambios de humor y carácter, además de todos estos días de actitud sin sentido. Jurina baja lentamente sus manos sintiendo aun las manos de Rena en sus hombros, pero solo veía a una chica que miraba el piso.

–Tuve una crisis hace apenas un par de años por sobredosis, me hospitalizaron y mi lesión cerebral empeoro. Tu tío Kotaro cuido de este lugar mientras yo estuve inconsciente. Defendió mi propiedad y todas mis posiciones de mis tíos que querían hacerme pasar por loca para quitármelo todo. Realmente no recordaba nada, poco tiempo después me di cuenta que no recordaba a varias personas incluyendo a tu tío. Ahora recibo un nuevo tratamiento y mi caballo lo es todo para mí. Y si te soy honesta…- Hace una pausa mirándola ahora directamente a su rostro y Jurina sigue el movimiento para encontrarse con sus ojos.-…temo el olvidar este verano.-

Que podía decirle Jurina, solo la veía mientras sus manos y su cuerpo deseaban abrazarla con fuerza. Pero no se mueve ni un centímetro, esta confesión sin duda no la esperaba y es consciente de que la princesa lo que menos quiere es lástima. Jamás había sentido tanta incertidumbre y duda de tocar y acercarse a alguien.

\- "...eres igual a mí, eres triste y feliz, cálida y fría…- Jurina recita de la nada esas palabras que salen inconsciente mente de su boca. Viendo inmediatamente la cara de sorpresa de Rena.

\- "…cuando yo no pueda hablarte, los lobos cantaran para ti..."- Habla Rena mirándose ambas a los ojos. – ¿Como sabes eso?- Pregunta sorprendida.

-Es lo único que pienso, desde que te vi en el rio. ¿Puedo abrazarte?-

-Puedes hacerlo, pero…-

Jurina no la dejo decir nada mas, inmediatamente se ve rodeada de esos brazos largos y la sensación es como ninguna otra. Ella se paraliza ante aquella acción opresiva, pero termina cediendo deslizando sus brazos hacia atrás, girando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jurina, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello y correspondiendo el abrazo de la extraña. El calor les venía bien, hacia un poco de frio y su ropa aun estaba mojada, estaba de más decir que este momento es placentero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?- Pregunta Rena en medio de el abrazo.

Jurina separa un poco su cuerpo de ella sin romper el abrazo, pues unas manos rodeaban su cuello.

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué quieres tú? Todo este tiempo se ha tratado de mí.-

Ambas solo se miran, la lluvia aun no para y hay truenos acompañados de relámpagos.

-Debemos irnos.- Es lo que dice Rena en un último es fuerzo por no doblegarse ante sus extraño deseo. –No nos podemos quedar aquí.-

Sin embargo los brazos de Jurina eran fuertes, y solo la pego más a su cuerpo con una mano rodeando su cintura y otra a media espalda. El trabajo de campo tenía grandes frutos en ella lo cual la hacía tener más fuerza de la normal en una mujer.

-Está claro que no quieres nada de mí, y acepto que es válida la forma en la que haces las cosas pero, ¿qué hago con lo que siento ahora?- Le dice Jurina con una mirada afligida, intentando trasmitirle esos sentimientos.

-No sé qué vas a hacer con ello, pero sé que voy a hacer yo.- Responde al ver que no conseguía nada.

Jurina dudo un poco ante las palabras de la chica, inmediatamente pensó en su rechazo evidente, pero sorpresivamente una mano que rodeaba su cuello tomo su mentón nuevamente y con su dedo índice lo acaricio un par de veces, como en la piscina. Después, sus manos tomaron ambas mejillas he inclinaron la cabeza de la chica teniendo a la vista su frente. Apenas y entre cerrando sus ojos deposito un beso suave y tranquilo. Jurina al sentir ese gesto de respeto por parte de la princesa cerró sus ojos. Levanto lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse solo con unos ojos cristalinos y llenos de impotencia.

Jurina se sentía atraída por esos ojos, por esa expresión que podía leer perfectamente. Después de todos estos días podía descifrar esos ojos que eran igual a los de ella y sabía que la deseaba de igual forma, aunque la duda estaba presente en ellos.

-Entonces permíteme intentar dejar un recuerdo.- Dice Jurina acercándose a su rostro sin quitarle la vista de encima y tomando sus labios suavemente, muy diferente a como acostumbra. Sus labios se movían despacio como probando la voluntad de cada una, de ser cortos pasaron a ser más prolongados sintiéndose ya el deseo de ambas.

-¿Estás loca?- Balbucea Rena durante el juego con sus labios.

-No.- Responde de igual manera apoyándose también de un movimiento de cabeza.

La situación comenzó a intensificarse conforme Jurina empuja mas a Rena ayudándola a sentarse en el gabinete subiendo una de sus piernas más arriba de su propia cintura.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?- Le pregunta sofocada. -Quieres que todo esto no tenga consecuencias, quieres solo satisfacer tu necesidad de lo que muy probablemente estás acostumbrada.- Decían entre suspiros Rena conforme Jurina exploraba más allá de su mentón y su oreja, una de sus manos mas atrevida tocaba su muslo que ahora lo tenía más al alcance.

-¡No!- Jurina detiene su exploración para mirarla a los ojos, ambas agitadas pero la distancia seguía siendo mínima. -No soy una cualquiera pero, ese fue el trato, ¿no? Además, no eres alguien más, eres la chica que conocí este verano y que se que le gusto como ella me gusta a mí. -Rena miraba los ojos de Jurina que volvían a expresar ese sentimiento que le da escalofríos. -Puedes irte, si lo deseas, solo si lo deseas…recuerda que posiblemente no volvamos a encontrarnos de esta forma otra vez.-

Simplemente Rena la miraba intensamente, miraba los ojos magnéticos de la chica y se sintió atraída por ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta sus labios estaban tocando los labios de la desconocida. El beso se profundizaba, era el primero que ambas corresponden con buena voluntad.

Una mano de Rena permanecía en la nuca de Jurina, mientras su otra mano bajo recorriendo el pecho de la chica hasta llegar a su cintura y acaricio un poco su espalda baja. Era momento de despojar a Rena de esa blusa que no le dejaba probar completamente su cuello, mientras Jurina disfrutaba de sus labios nuevamente, sus manos se deslizaron por toda la espalda de Rena llegando a agarrar el límite de su blusa, y separándose solo un poco de los labios la miro intensamente como pidiéndole permiso con los ojos conforme subía lentamente la prenda.

Rena quito sus manos de donde las tenia, levantó los brazos para que la otra chica se la pudiera quitar más fácil. Conforme Jurina levantaba aquella blusa, admiraba aquel cuerpo que veía muy seguido en la piscina, pronto sintió en sus dedos un cosquilleo por el deseo de tocar es piel blanca. La vista simplemente era hermosa, ahora tenía la blusa en una de sus manos y la dejo a un lado sobre el gabinete, sin dejar de ver a la chica. Sus manos se paseaban hora por la piel desnuda de Rena y ella, la tomo con ambas manos de las mejillas. Las dos estaban perdidas en besos llenos de deseo, como si las chicas estuvieran reprimiendo algo todo este tiempo.

En un arrebato de lujuria por parte de Jurina aun en medio de sus besos, tomo a Rena de las piernas jalándola y pegándola completamente su cuerpo. La llevo entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama sutilmente conforme se separaban un poco de sus labios.

Ambas se acomodaron bien en aquella cama y Jurina retomo el beso llevando completamente el mando, sin embargo las manos de Rena desbrochaban uno por uno lo botones de la blusa de Jurina, al descubrir Rena ese cuerpo que admiro en la alberca cuando sus manos traspasaron la blusa, se separa del beso y traga un poco de saliva deteniéndose completamente.

-¿Qué su cede?- Pregunta Jurina sofocada.

-Nunca he hecho esto.- Responde nerviosa.

-Entonces yo te guiare, dame diez segundos, y te prometo que tu inquietud desaparecerá.-10.- Jurina comenzó una cuenta regresiva y capturo sus labios agresivamente saboreando la lengua a la que ahora Rena le había dado acceso. – 9.- se desprendió de sus labios bajando lentamente por la línea de su mentón, llenando de besos ambos lados del su cuello con un deseo desmedido.

Como toda una experta dejándose llevar por lo que sabe hacer muy bien mientras sus manos acariciaban las peinas de la chica que separaba seductoramente para quedar en medio de ellas.

La temperatura de Rena comenzó a disparase con los simples besos de Jurina, su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado por los escalofríos que sentía. Jurina tocaba todos sus puntos sensibles. No pudiendo evitar más dejar salir suspiros continuamente acompañados de un respirar por su boca agitado. Sus manos que habían despojado de su blusa a Jurina se aferraban con fuerza ahora de su espalda.

-8- Jurina desabrochaba el sujetador de Rena con una sola mano, una habilidad maestra. Rena no se opuso a ello pues sentía como la chica al bajar sutilmente los tirantes besaba sus hombros con mucho cuidado. -7.- Procedió a bajar sus manos por toda la silueta del cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su pantalón, Jurina desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre.

-6.-Jurina se detuvo y regreso su mirada a la excitada princesa. La miro intensamente y comenzó a besarla recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho pasando por la línea de sus senos.

-5.- Rena inmediatamente tomo su cabeza entre sus manos al sentir como bajaba cada vez más, su conciencia estaba comenzando a nublarse cuando sentía que besaba su abdomen.

-4.-Jurina llego al límite de su abdomen, pero no fue más lejos, su intención solo era despojar a la princesa de sus botas, pantalón y su ropa interior, al conseguir su propósito regreso con un camino de besos mientras subía con un toque felino.

-3.- Se detuvo justo enfrente de sus senos y con sus dedos, Jurina los acaricio constantemente, viendo y sintiendo como su princesa se retorcía y suspiraba constante mente.

-2.- Bajo lentamente su rostro y apenas si probo un poco la piel de Rena, ésta se retorcía rodeándola completamente por los hombros. Con su boca probo sus senos mientras las manos de Rena se enterraban entre el cabello de Jurina quien al sentir como esos dedos de la chica jalaban un poco su cabello, dejo salir un quejido que mas de dolor era de excitación. Las manos de Jurina eran totalmente libres y acariciaban todo lo que tenían a su alcance conforme degustaba el pecho de su princesa.

-1.- A estas alturas Rena estaba completamente bajo la seducción de su desconocida, pero no podía quedarse atrás, como pudo tomo control sobre sus propias manos y enterraba los dedos casi dejando marcas que perduraban un poco conforme bajaban por la espalda de Jurina hasta llegar al broche de su sostén, también ella le dio señales a la otra chica haciéndole saber que le estorbaba su ropa. Así que la ínsito a despojarse de sus prendas de igual forma.

Rena había perdido la pena, la conciencia y la noción del tiempo, solo se dejaba llevar bajo el cuidado que le daba su extraña, es la primera vez que siente tantas cosas de formas distintas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aun no terminaba esto.

Estando las dos desnudas sobre esa cama y solo una solitaria sabana cubría parte de sus cuerpos. Jurina acomodo se acomodo sobre ella en medio de sus piernas, posiblemente era suficiente degustar del cuerpo de la chica, pero ella quería llevarla a otro nivel, así que emparejo su pelvis con la de ella.

-0.- Le susurro en la oreja y comenzó sus movimientos, con presión y una cadencia delirante hacia fricción con uno de los putos más sensibles para ambas.

Los gemido no tardaron en llegar por parte de Rena que se encontraba en un éxtasis total al sentir la intimidad de la otra chica y como su velocidad cambiaba constantemente, simplemente no sabía de dónde sostenerse y en ratos tomaba a Jurina de los glúteos favoreciendo el movimiento mientras respiraba agitadamente entre sus suspiros y en otros prácticamente arañaba y tomaba con fuerza la sabana que cubría el colchón.

Jurina, ella también soltaba gemidos pero los reprimía mientras degustaba aquellos pechos voluminosos. Ya no pensaban en nada más que en terminar lo que habían iniciado, era un placer desconocido para una y el mejor para la otra.

Jurina se emparejo con el rostro de Rena y sus mejillas rosaban constantemente por los movimientos que ejercían las dos. Tomo sus labios pues el final estaba cerca y se besaban como nunca imaginaron hacerlo mientras se mesclaban sus respiraciones totalmente agitadas. Se separaban para tomar bocanadas de aire profundo pero no les era suficiente ya que la agitación provocada por los movimientos de ambas era mayor e inevitablemente llego la culminación de su acto. Rena abrazo a su extraña conforme sentía la descarga de toda la tención sexual acumulada que la obligaba a tener contracciones involuntarias, lo mismo pasaba para la otra chica que ahora no podía creer el placer concedido en una sola vez.

Ella más consciente de lo que pasaba redujo la velocidad de los movimientos gradualmente conforme mezclaba su aliento con la agitada princesa que ya no ponía ninguna resistencia. Se había entregado a ella y lo que sintió en esta ocasión fue la mejor experiencia.

-xoxo-

La lluvia había desaparecido, se sentía un poco fresco, Jurina abre los ojos, se encontraba boca abajo, se reincorporo y lo primero que vio fue un rostro sereno y tranquilo delineado aun por la penumbra. Intenta mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera apenas si distingue en las manecillas que van a dar las siete. Se levanta y busca sus prendas que están regadas en el piso. Sin hacer mucho ruido termina de vestirse y se acerca a un costado de la cama.

Ahí estaba su princesa, inerte con un respira pausado. Escanea por última vez su cuerpo que era tapado por una de las sabanas blancas que tenia la cama, sin embargo dejaba ver un poco de sus pierna y su espalda. No quería hacer más agonizante su despedida, se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Aun que para ti esto fue tan solo como un suspiro…yo no voy a olvidarte.- Dijo apenas en un murmuro.

Pronto se aleja de la cama y se dirige a la puerta, su mano toma la perilla, la abre lentamente y antes de salir hecha un último vistazo al cuerpo aun durmiente. Sin duda, para Jurina esta chica no es alguien más.

Llega a las caballerizas y encuentra a los caballos echados uno al lado del otro.

-Hola chicos.- Saluda a los equinos y como si le atendieran, estos se ponen de pie, ella se dirige directamente a Bucéfalo y acaricia un poco su frente.-

-Tienes suerte garañón.- Le dice absurdamente con un poco en envidia de que a él nunca lo olvidaran.

Se dirige después hacia donde está su yegua y la ensilla rápidamente. No tarda más de 10 minutos, la monta y sale rápidamente de aquel lugar. Desde la mansión se podía ver a campo abierto a la chica que galopaba y atravesaba los campos principales de las tierras de Rena. La ama de llaves la ve por la ventana y no se pregunta donde puede estar la Señorita, pues no lo sabe, pero no necesita ser adivina como para intuir que estuvieron juntas.

Jurina llega a los límites de la Mansión de Rena justo donde conoció a su princesa, el rio. Baja de su caballo y camina un poco hacia él, no podía creer que ese cuerpo de agua albergara un secreto para ella, que ese mismo cuerpo de agua le ha dado el mejor de los recuerdos y así mismo se lo lleva todo, como al cause se lleva al agua. Ella no está dispuesta a quedarse sin respuestas. Es posible que no vea a su princesa de nuevo pero algo en su interior le dice que no es la primera vez que veía a esa señorita. Así pasa un tiempo considerable solo observando el amanecer.

Por otro lado, una chica abría sus ojos al ser despertada por los inclementes rayos del sol e inmediatamente los vuelve a cerrar para prepararse de nuevo y poder abrirlos. Entre su intento por poder ver en aquella habitación blanca, recuerda que no estaba sola. Abre sus ojos inmediatamente solo para darse cuenta que está sola, se mira a sí misma y sabe que por la condición en la que se encuentra no fue un sueño. Las entre piernas le dolían un poco y se sentía un poco agotada. No falta en sonrojo en su cara al recordar la noche que paso con la extraña chica que ahora no sabe a donde fue. Le nace un instinto de salir a buscarla inmediatamente, pero cree que es mejor que todo se quede ahí, no sabe si su mente será capaz de recordarla después de un mes de perder todo contacto con ella.

Se da cuenta que la chica doblo su ropa antes de irse y la dejo en la gaveta, se pone de pie para llegar hasta sus prendas, no tiene forma de saber la hora, así que se apresura a vestirse. Cuando termina sale apresurada a las caballerizas y se encuentra con el mozo que ya tiene listo el remolque fuera de las caballerizas y la camioneta que jalara de él, al parecer su mayordomo le dijo donde se encontraba. Cuando llega aun esta Bucéfalo dentro y no hay rastro de Diana ni de la otra chica.

-Buenos días, Señorita Matsui, la estaba buscando.-

-Buenos días, ¿Lleva mucho tiempo esperando?- Pregunta solo para saber que tanto lleva Bucéfalo solo.

-Aproximadamente 20 minutos.- Responde el Mozo, no se atreve a preguntarle donde estaba pues él es solo un simple sirviente.

-¿Qué hora tiene?-

-son las 7:30 am, usted me pidió venir por Bucéfalo hoy a las 7:00, fui a las caballerizas del establo, pero su mayordomo me dijo que el caballo estaba aquí.-

Rena no le dice nada, es verdad. Hoy Bucéfalo debe regresar a las caballerizas de la universidad. Rena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, aun tenía revueltas sus emociones y no pensaba claramente.

-¿Quiere que la lleve de vuelta a la mansión?- Pregunta el mozo viniendo como Rena acicalaba a su caballo.

-Sí, está bien. –Responde un poco ausente. –Puede subir a Bucéfalo.

-Enseguida, usted puede esperarme en la camioneta.-

-Gracias.-

No le toma más de cinco minutos subir al caballo a al remolque, Rena ya estaba en la camioneta. El mozo comienza la marcha hacia la Mansión. Al llegar Rena, su ama de llaves ya la estaba esperando con su respectivo desayuno ligero. Se sorprende un poco pues aun es muy temprano.

Rena, va hacia su habitación y para su sorpresa las maletas están hechas, así que solo toma un baño rápido que no le lleva más de 15 minutos. Ya van a dar las ocho y todo parece indicar que está decidido partir esta misma mañana.

-Señorita Rena.- Le habla el ama de llaves entrando sin avisar.

Rena le tenía plena confianza pues la conoce desde que era muy pequeña y al morir sus padres fue como una madre sustituta, así que no le dice nada.

-Envolví el desayuno para el camino.- Dice.

-¿Es mi imaginación o hay mucha prisa por salir de aquí?- Pregunta Rena ahora un poco extrañada por lo que ocurre.

-No, de ninguna manera. Es solo que es prudente viajar de día.- La señora no podía decirle que sabe exactamente que ha pasado estos días, aun no.

-Pues entonces, vayámonos. ¿Y ms mascotas?-

-No se preocupe, ellas ya están en sus transportadoras.-

-Parece que todo está listo.- Esto posiblemente es muy sospechoso, pero es lo mejor. No es que le guste tanto, pero al menos podrá dormir un poco durante el camino, tampoco le gusta dormir en el vehículo. Pero siente mucho cansancio como para despreciar eso.

Sin tardarse más tiempo antes de que el reloj diera las ocho Rena Matsui, estaba lista para salir de la mansión.

Mientras tanto Jurina seguía en el rio, hoy era el último día que estaría en la Mansión de su tío. Y realmente no tenía mucho por hacer, ayer se las arreglo para terminar la mayoría de sus pendientes. Hace apenas una hora que dejo a la princesa y siente una necesidad de verla y de estar con ella, que no reconoce en sí misma. Su corazón le palpita fuertemente solo con pensar en ella y siente leves punzadas en su estomago cada que recuerda como se sentían sus labios y su piel. Voltea a todas partes pero no hay nada que la ayude a recordar. Camina en dirección al árbol, aquel a donde trepo la gatita. Se para debajo de él y lo mira de frente.

-¿Tu lo viste todo, cierto?- Le pregunta como si fuera a responderle.

Agacha su vista y patea unas rocas que estaban encimadas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no solo eran unas simples rocas. Se queda mirando fijamente el piso, se agacha y del hueco que dejaron las piedras justo en las raíces protuberantes del árbol, extrae una cajita.

Sus manos abren lentamente aquel objeto, y comienzan a temblarle pues sintió como unos escalofríos nada placenteros le recorrían desde la cabeza hasta los pies, en ella encontró entre varias cosas una foto, pero no era cualquier foto, era como una caja del tiempo. En la foto estaba ella y, sin duda la otra niña a su lado era la misma de la fotografía que miro insistentemente cuando entro a la mansión de su princesa. Esa inocente niña fue la mujer que se entrego a ella hace apenas unas horas. La conoce, definitivamente la conoce ¿Pero por que ella no lo recuerda?

" _-Tengo una lección cerebral, desde hace 11 años creo,…"_

Su cara es de terror total al recordar las palabras de la chica conforme seguía viendo la foto. Hace cuentas y los años coinciden con la edad que ella tenía cuando casi se ahoga en el rio, han pasado justamente once años de eso. Sería más fácil saberlo si hubiera preguntado su edad, pero no lo hizo, no sabe cuántos años tiene la princesa, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre. Sin embargo, si sabe cuántos tiene ella y estas son bastantes coincidencias.

Se apresura a tomar a su yegua, y galopa de regreso a la mansión de la chica con el corazón palpitándole como nunca y con ella lleva aquella cajita. Diana corría en contra del viento y Jurina lo hacía contra el tiempo, tanto el de su presente como el tiempo de su pasado.

Al llegar a la mansión todo se ve muy tranquilo, galopa hacia las caballerizas donde anteriormente se encontraba con la princesa, pero al llegar no hay nadie, ni Bucéfalo está ahí, ahora va a las caballerizas del establo pero tampoco encuentras nada.

Un joven trabajador se da cuenta de la presencia de la chica y se acerca a ella que aun estaba arriba de su caballo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Señorita…?-

-Jurina.- Dice por primera vez su nombre.

-Señorita Jurina.-

-Busco a la dueña de esta propiedad.-

-Lo siento mucho, pero ella se acaba de ir, regreso a la ciudad.-

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclama en sorpresa. Y miles de pensamientos venían a su mente.- ¿Hace cuanto? ¿A qué ciudad?-

\- Le puedo decir hace cuanto pero, ¿a qué cuidad? no, soy nuevo aquí y solo ayude a subirlas maletas. Ella partió hace 20 minutos, ya debe de ir en carretera abierta.-

De pronto sintió como el mundo se le vino encima, ¿y ahora que hacia?, galopaba sin sentido alguno detrás de las huellas que dejo el auto en el que se fue, no tiene idea hacia qué dirección se fue ¿Qué se supone que es lo que debe hacer?...


	6. - Final Parte 1-

**SI TE ATREVES**

 **Final parte 1**

 **-La chica que conoció en el verano, sin pasado, sin presente y sin futuro, están solo un suspiro…- Que se atrevió a desafiar la memoria del tiempo.-**

-¿Dónde habías estado Jurina?- Cuestiona inmediatamente la madre de la chica en el pórtico de la puerta, al verla llegar después de no saber de ella desde ayer por la mañana.

Jurina detiene sus pasos, su aspecto es serio y triste, esta mañana intento a toda costa encontrar a su princesa, pero después de meditar sus acciones decidió aclara sus dudas primero con quienes saben que es lo que ocurre desde un principio.

-Estuve con la dueña de las tierras de alado.- Responde seria, muy seria.

-Eso lo sé, pero…- Callo sus palabras, pues conoce perfectamente a su hija, no sabe exactamente qué fue lo que hizo pero al ver su actitud un tanto molesta decide esperar un poco para saber lo que le ocurre.- Ve a cambiarte te espero para tomas el almuerzo necesito decirte algo.-

Jurina solo asienta con la cabeza y abandona el pórtico de la puerta dirigiéndose a su habitación. Todo era confuso y sentían una desesperación como nunca antes. Quería saber las respuestas ahora mismo, pues la paciencia no es una de sus mejores amigas. Si quería encontrar a la chica de nuevo solo tenía que hacer las preguntas correctas a las personas correctas y esas son, su madre y su tío.

Toma un baño rápido, se pone su ropa de vestir normal como cuando está en la cuidad, un tanto deportiva pero con estilo. Inmediatamente baja, sabe que no les queda mucho tiempo en la mansión de su tío. Cuando llega, su madre ya la está esperando con su respectivo plato favorito. Toma los alimentos en silencio y cuando están punto de terminar Jurina decide hablar.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de lo que ocurrió en el río?-

La mamá se sobre salta un poco, no esperaba esa pregunta. Sabía que algún lo preguntaría, pero no cuándo.

-¿Lo recordaste?-

-No, mi tío me lo dijo un día antes de que la chica de alado me diera mis primeras lecciones para nadar.-

-Pues, tenias una vida normal después de eso. No quisimos abrumarte con tu pasado además no lo necesitas…-

-¿No lo necesito?- Pregunta interrumpiendo a su madre con un tono algo irónico poniendo los cubiertos sobre la mesa agresivamente. -¿Por qué no he de necesitar algo que es indispensable en mi presente? ¿Sabes tú lo que me está comiendo por dentro por sentirme una desconocida para mí misma?- Su tono se comienza a exaltar un poco. Pero recuerda que frente a ella tiene la señora que le dio la vida y se contiene inminentemente. –Necesito ese pasado… Mamá…- Murmura agachando su cabeza.

-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunta la señora levantándose de la silla, yendo directamente a Jurina que le sigue con la vista cabizbaja.

La toma de una de sus manos y la invita a ponerse de pie. Con una de sus manos toca un de sus mejillas y le habla cariñosamente. –Jurina, ¿por qué te importa tanto ahora tu pasado?-

Jurina mete la mano a su bolsillo y extrae de él la pequeña foto, mira a su madre con sus ojos de confusión y preocupación.

-¿Quién,…quién es la niña que está a mi lado?- Le pregunta con sus ojos ahora llorosos llenos de impotencia metal. Estirando un poco su mano mostrándole la foto.

La madre de Jurina amplia lo ojos ante la vista de aquella imagen. -¿Cómo obtuviste eso?- Cuestiona alarmada. Pero cesa su enigmático comportamiento al ver la aflicción en el rostro de su hija.

-No importa saber cómo lo obtuve, solo me importa saber ¿por qué no está ella en mi memoria? ¿Puedes entender eso, Madre?- Ahora le habla con un tono más sumiso y con el corazón en la mano.

-Ella es la culpable de tu pérdida de memoria...- Le dice sin rodeos la señora y no parece estar bromeando ni hablando con saña. Después de meditar un poco la situación, su madre decide revelar algo que le cambia rotundamente su vida.

La cara de Jurina era inexplicable, no podía articular ninguna palabra y sintió como un balde no lleno de agua fría, si no, lleno de hielos le cayó encima. Mira atónita a su madre que estaba a punto de abrir de nuevo su boca, cuando de pronto un mozo entra sin avisar.

-¡Señorita Matsui!- Exclama el mozo alarmado asustando a la señora y a la misma Jurina que no podía acomodar sus pensamientos. -¡Señorita Matsui! ¡Su yegua!, ¡Su yegua esta como desbocada!-

Jurina voltea ver al mozo que no llego en el mejor de los momentos y voltea de nuevo hacia su madre, sin siquiera pensarlo sale detrás del mozo, pues su yegua es muy importante para ella. Sabía que no podía irse de esa forma y menos después de lo que había escuchado pero también quería saber qué es lo que tiene su yegua.

Cuando llega al establo, el animal esta vuelto loco. Patea las puertas que son de acero y trata de salir del establo desesperadamente.

-¡Diana!- Grita Jurina inútilmente y da algunos pasos hacia ella. -¡Diana!- Vuelve a gritar con vos mas severa.

-¡No se acerque!, señorita Matsui, ¡No se acerque es peligroso!- Gritaba el mozo.

Sin embargo Jurina confiaba plenamente en su yegua y logro llegar hasta donde estaba ella. La tomo del hocico y le hablo suavemente. El mozo no podía creer lo que veía, Jurina tiene un control absoluto sobre ese animal que parecía una fiera y ahora es como un perro domesticado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunta acariciándole el cachete y la frente.

La yegua se volvió más dócil ante las caricias y la voz de su ama. Pero temblaba y Jurina podía percibir ansiedad. Aunque le parezca cómico puede verse reflejada en ella.

Después de que un tiempo considerable que pasó, la yegua se veía más tranquila. Jurina y la llevo de vuelta a su lugar donde anteriormente la había dejado. Asegurándose de que repararan la puerta de madera que rompió. Lamenta de verdad no poder quedarse con ella pero debía de volver a la Universidad para comenzar con los entrenamientos, tenía el tiempo medido. El torneo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y tenía que ponerse al día. Dejo instrucciones claras a los mozos para el cuidado de la yegua, aun sin saber qué fue lo que ocurrió pero ella confía en que la cuidaran bien.

Deja el establo y se dirige de nuevo a la mansión, ahora es tiempo de preparar sus cosas pues ya es hora de partir. Cuando llega a la casa no ve a su madre cerca, tienen una conversación pendiente y ahora más que nunca quiere saber lo que ha ocurrido, además no la dejo decirle lo que le dijo que le iba a decir. Jurina sube su equipaje a su coche, que en realidad era el de su madre pero ella no sabía manejar. Era una camioneta compacta _ELEMENT_ algo elegante, por lo tanto Jurina era quien la llevaba de un lugar a otro y era prácticamente la dueña, eso facilitaba un poco su vida ya que salía tarde de los entrenamientos y no tenia que depender del transporte público. Sin embargo esta mujer no ha permitido que su madre se la dé oficialmente. A pesar de que su padre es millonario también, ella no ha aceptado nada de él y trabaja el tiempo que puede para tener sus propias cosas y darse sus gustos. Tampoco acepta dinero de su madre, que pobre no es.

-Jurina.- Le habla su madre. Saliendo por la puerta principal.

-Sí dime. ¿Ya estas lista?-Preguntándole a su madre para partir, ya que la veía muy tranquila y sin maletas.

-Deberás volver sola, eso es lo que quería decirte esta mañana.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que has oído cariño.- Le dice acercándose ella y dándole un abrazo para despedirla. –Se que te debo una explicación. Prometo hablar contigo cuando vuelva a la ciudad.-

Hay muchas cosas que hacer en la propiedad de su tío, se supone debió volver hace un par de días y no lo hizo, eso provoca que su madre se quede ahí.

-Está bien, Mamá.-Le responde mientras juega con el anillo entre sus dedos, no le queda más que aceptar esa condición, al parecer este año su paciencia la está poniendo a prueba. –Solo… ¿puedes contestarme una última pregunta?-

Su madre solo asintió con la cabeza dando pie a que hiciera su pregunta mientras veía como su hija jugaba con ese objeto entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué ella no me recuerda?, se que tiene una lesión y justamente coincide con los años de mi accidente en el río.-

-No lo sé Jurina, eso solo lo sabe tu padre o tu tío.- Responde sinceramente. –Lo que sí sé hija, es que de alguna forma te negaste a olvidarte de ella. Eso que está entre tus dedos, te lo regalo ella.-

-¿Qué?- Jurina esta de verdad sorprendida y esto de el lugar de tranquilizarla, le revuelve mas sus pensamientos y sus emociones. Eso quiere decir que después de su accidente ella aun la recordaba, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?

-Te prometo que la próxima vez tendrás más respuestas. Debes irte ya, se está haciendo tarde.-

Y así lo hace, vuelve sola se sube a la camioneta y se pone en marcha, ahora debe esperar más tiempo para saber la verdad. Pero algo bueno hay detrás de todo esta confusión, al menos sabe que conoció a la chica de alado, y que no era cualquier persona.

¿Qué se su pone que debe hacer?- Se cuestiona Rena mientras ve a la chica dominar el valón sola en medio de la cancha mientras las otras parecen estar engrupo y hacen estiramientos.

Esta mañana cuando despertó, jamás se imagino que esto pasaría. De por sí ya era una sorpresa que después de un par de días los recuerdos con aquella chica, de en lugar de desaparecer gradualmente (como suele hacerlo), aumentaban considerablemente, a hora no solo esa chica extraña estaba en sus pensamientos diarios, sino también había comenzado a tener sueños extraños con ella en ellos. No quería admitirlo pero siente la necesidad de correr a ella. Pero no, algo en su interior no se lo permite, simplemente es ella misma negándose a hacerlo.

Sigue mirando a la chica a lo lejos, por fin la ve hacer algo diferente, y se ve maravillosa. Segura de sí misma, concentrada y lo mejor de todo parece disfrutar lo que hace aunque no perece ser tan buena.

-¿Rena?- Una chica se acercaba a ella mientras menciono su nombre. Veía como Rena miraba el campo.

-Buenas tardes-Sempai.- Saluda Rena a la chica que acaba de llegar junto a ella.

-Mmmm. ¿Es mi imaginación o te esta interesando el futbol?-

-¿Eh…Pero que dice Yuki-Sempai?, para nada.-

-Pues veo que no quitas la vista del campo y no creo que sea el pasto lo que ves. Como sea, ya no te demores, te espero en la pista de obstáculos.-

Yuki era la instructora del equipo, sin embargo Rena era la capitana y eso hacía que la comunicación con su Sempai fuera mayor que con otros miembros, claro cuando se trataba de pláticas sin sentido, pero cuando ella comandaba a su equipo todas la admiraban y seguían sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. El lugar donde entrenan está al otro lado del campo de futbol hay un previo cercado, acondicionado para la equitación. Estaba también el estadio, pero solo lo usaban en eventos todos los clubs cuando necesitaban de él.

Las prácticas continuaron su curso como cada año, las preliminares se acercaban para el equipo de equitación y la primera eliminatoria para el equipo de futbol. También ya habían iniciado las cases, y entre ellas y los días de sus prácticas no tenían mucho tiempo para desperdiciar. Además Jurina trabajaba y eso la mantenía ocupada para no pensar en eso que ha estado evitando y esperando el tiempo indicado para preguntar de nuevo, era una lástima que debía esperar hasta el regreso de su madre. No la ha visto desde hace tres semanas.

Pasaba otro día como cualquier otro, era un inicio de semana. Jurina llega a la universidad y estaciona su vehículo, justo en la entrada aparece un coche negro bastante lujoso. Pero pierde la vista de quien baja mientras está alcanzando su mochila del otro lado del asiento.

-Mi bata… ¡donde rayos esta mi bata!- Murmuraba un poco frustrada para sí misma. Y buscaba en todas partes de los asientos.

Ha estado tan distraída últimamente que su última opción es la mochila y cuando lo hace no puede creerlo pues ahí está su bata. Saca medio cuerpo del auto y ese auto lujoso se está marchando, intenta cerrar su puerta y tira las llaves, para cuando regresa su vista a la entrada le parece reconocer una figura familiar. Pero solo son segundos lo que la ve así que lo intenta ignorar terminando de hacer lo que hacía. De pronto un chico que no reconoce se acerca a ella.

-¿Usted es Matsui-san?- Un chico apuesto de lentes oscuros la llama por su apellido.

-Ah...Si, ¿Por?- Jurina lo miraba con extrañeza pues se le hace conocido. Por el momento no lo recuerda pero está segura de haberlo visto antes.

-Pues vera soy nuevo, me transfirieron y acabo de preguntar por Matsui-san y me señalaron hacia esta dirección ¿Usted estudia Veterinaria cierto?-

-Oh, ya veo. Si, así es aunque solo llevo un año.-

Jurina también estudiaba Veterinaria, es un tanto irónico pues las chicas nunca han coincidido, porque lo grados mayores están dispersos. Y si alguna vez lo hicieron ni cuenta se dieron. Además ambas chicas estaban muy ocupadas.

-Me pidieron que le entregara esto.- Dice el chico dándole un papel doblado. No la dejo decir nada mas, corrió pues las clases estaban a punto de dar inicio.

Jurina ni siquiera vio el papel, inmediatamente lo guardo en su bolsa de sus jeans y siguió su camino. Las clases se estaban tornando un tanto peligrosas ya solo faltaba un par de horas para salir pero tenían que realizar su primera práctica de disección y tenían que abrir una ranita de ornato. Pero eso no parecía rana, era gigante. Ama lo que hace, pero encuentra irónico que para salvar vidas tenga que matar animales. Pero si quería aprender, debía hacerlo.

La chica que estaba a un lado de su mesa del laboratorio siempre la animaba cuando había que hacer este tipo de cosas, donde se tenía que interactuar con los animales. La teoría era sencilla, la práctica es su tormento.

-Que mala cara traes, Matsui.- Comenta Oba Mina, su compañera. –No te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda dímelo.-

-Sí,… gracias.- Dijo con desagrado al ver a la sanguinaria de su compañera destazar a la rana y ella ni siquiera había tocado la suya.

Solo tenían que extraer el aparato reproductor, habían comenzado con las prácticas de la morfología de los sistemas.

Lentamente tomo el bisturí, su rana estaba dormida pero moriría posteriormente cuando tuviera que sacrificarla después de extraer ese aparato. Coloca la navaja al inicio de abdomen de la rana y hace un ligero corte lineal, procede a levantar la piel del anfibio ayudándose las una pinzas y aplicando el corte en roma. Realmente era desagradable, cuando por fin logra ver el aparato excretor y respiratorio a primera vista siente como la vuelta le da cabeza pues puede ver los pulmones inflarse y al corazón latir. Se pone de pie y le da la espalda a su práctica.

-¿Qué ocurre Matsui?- Le pregunta, acercándose a ella la compañera de al lado.

-Creo que no podre sacar ese aparato mientras esté viva.- Le dice con una cara amarilla.

-Oh, pues entonces puedo matarla por ti… si quieres.-

Jurina suspira cerrando sus ojos, sabe que esto no está bien. –Te lo agradecería mucho.- Responde dándole a entender que si requiere de su ayuda.

La chica solo hace unos extraños movimientos para provocarle un paro respiratorio al dejar llenar el vacío que hay en los pulmones con agua destilada. Prácticamente ahogo a una rana. Mientras Jurina esperaba dándole la espalda a la mesa. Metió sus manos a su pantalón para extraer su celular y ver la hora, al momento de sacarlo tira el papel que le había dado el chico.

" _Sra. Matsui-san, disculpe la informalidad. Por medio la presente, le notifico del nuevo ingreso de este Joven Takashiro al equipo de equitación. Es estudiante transferido de la universidad de Fukushima. Cuento con su apoyo para que haga las revisiones pertinentes en mi ausencia el día de hoy._

 _Firma_

 _Kashiwagui Yuki."_

Jurina no comprende lo que pasa, posiblemente se confundieron de Matsui, hay varios que llevan ese mismo apellido. -Kashiwagi…Kasiwagui….- La chica intenta recordar ese apellido que sabe lo ha escuchado antes. Y recuerda que la entrenadora Sae le habla de ella, es la instructora del equipo de equitación. Puede que haya una Matsui en el equipo y la confundieron con ella. Pero siente una ansiedad de saberlo y decide seguir el impulso que la esta inquietando.

-Oba-san, ¿puedes terminar esto por mí?-

-Ah, sí claro.-

-Una pregunta más.- Dice Jurina en su apuro, viendo como la otra cica le ponía atención. -¿Dónde está el club de equitación, no las instalaciones si no el club como tal?-

-Mmmmm, pues si no me equivoco está a dos edificios de aquí, donde está el equipo de polo. –

-Oh, gracias.- Responde la chica sin esperarse a nada más. Sale corriendo del laboratorio sin que el maestro se diera cuenta, total ya faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que terminara.

Su velocidad le hace un favor el día de hoy y llega rápidamente agitada al edificio donde están esos equipos que juegan cosas raras con los caballos. Entra y lo primero que ve es una vitrina de trofeos. La mayoría de primer y segundo lugar, pocos de tercero y muchas medallas.

Hay una pared que tiene a todos los estudiantes destacados con fechas y años. Reconoce el uniforme pues lo vio antes. En la casa de su princesa, siente unos terribles escalofríos mezclados con una alegría. Camina recorriendo los retratos y sin más, allí esta ella, sobre ese preciosos caballo negro, Bucéfalo. Con su uniforme, un saco negro ajustado, su blusa blanca con una corbata rayada negra con azul y su pantalón blanco con esas botas relucientes. Su cabello no podía apreciarse bien por el casco, pero el cabello de su cola de caballo se posaba un poco en el hombro.

Mas es su asombro al leer su nombre "Matsui Rena", es la actual campeona destacada, es la ultima de la pared ¿Y ahora?

-¿¡Por qué también es Matsui!?- Grita dentro de su mente. Ahora todo de pasar a ser confuso es un caos total. Toma su cabeza con una mano pues comenzaba a doler al sentir como su cerebro se forzaba por sí solo, y cerraba sus ojos.

Escucha un ruido que perturba sus pensamientos al final del pasillo, y rápidamente capta su atención. Decide caminar hacía ese lugar y llega hasta donde hay una puerta. Esta entre abierta, aun así toca pero nadie responde. Decide entrar y ve como una chica está atrapada entre telebrejos de esos que usan para el caballo e inmediatamente la ayuda a desenterrarse de ellos dándole la mano.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta la amable y elegante Jurina.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es Jurina.-

-Oh, mucho gusto, yo soy Nao.-

-Que bello nombre y tú también.- Jurina inevitablemente pone en práctica su galantería que estaba dormida, pero solo por educación.

Cuando la chica se reincorpora se sostiene de los brazos de Jurina que la tenía tomada de sus brazos también.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Jurina?-

-Busco a Matsui Rena.-

Y como si invocara al diablo aparece de entre las gavetas a su espalda.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, escuche un ruido pero no pude salir del vestidor, estaba cambiando… mi… ropa.-

-Oh, lo siento Rena-sama, tropecé y se me callo todo esto encima, afortunadamente esta agradable chica estaba cerca y me ayudo a levantarme.- Le responde haciéndose hacia un lado para vera Rena.

La amable chica estaba de espaldas y gira su cuerpo soltando los brazos de la otra chica. Al verla siente como un nudo se le hace en el estomago con solo ver su silueta, las piernas le tiemblan y su voz se niega a salir. Siente como se le seca la boca, pero se arma de valor y con la vos más firme que encontró la llama por su nombre.

-Matsui Rena...- Dice e inmediatamente se forma un silencio inexplicable.

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿que se le ofrece?- Simplemente pregunta con la sangre fría.

Jurina se extraña por ver que no le sorprende su presencia en ese lugar. Inmediatamente cierra sus ojos y comienza a sentirlos con un calor de melancolía, aprieta sus dientes pues, la princesa no la recuerda. Siente como si le oprimieran el corazón y le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago. Reponiéndose como puede a su desilusión, toma aire para hablar.

-Solo he venido hasta aquí para entregar esto.- Le dice con la garganta entre cerrada extendiéndole la mano y dándole el papel.-

Inmediatamente Rena estira la mano y sus dedos se rosan un poco al tomarlo. Lo abre y lo lee.

-Aquí solo dice Matsui, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Y porque lo tenía usted?-

-Alguien que no la conoce la confundió conmigo, me entrego ese papel y yo lo traje hasta aquí, parece importante. ¿Su nombre?, pues es imposible no saberlo cuando hay una foto de usted que lo tiene.-

Con una actitud de acero, Rena la mira. –Pues gracias por hacérmelo llegar.- Le dice y se va directo a su gaveta. Ignorando completamente su presencia. Jurina mueve su cabeza junto al caminar de la chica.

Nao inmediatamente se puso a levantar las cosas y Jurina desviando su atención a ella, le ayuda a levantarlas.

-Gracias, eres muy amable Jurina.-

Al escuchar este nombre voltea disimulada mente hacia las chicas, - _Se llama Jurina_.- Piensa y ve como es de más de amable.

-Nao.- Dice con voz firme deteniendo ambas sus acciones que ya solo eran las ultimas cosas.

-Si Rena-sama.-

-Ya debes cambiarte, la práctica comienza en 10 minutos. Y usted Señorita…-

-Jurina.- Interrumpe la extraña.

-Señorita, si no tiene más que hacer aquí, le pido que se retire.-

Jurina está realmente devastada por el este hecho, pero no lo demuestra frete a ellas. Nao se retira a cambiarse y se quedan las dos solas entre las gavetas.

-¿No me recuerdas princesa?- Pregunta solo para verificar sus tristes pensamientos.

-No.- Responde fríamente.

Jurina aprieta los labios, y hace pequeños movimientos con la cabeza como acentuando entre su frustración.

-Disculpe la intromisión. Con permiso.-

Rena sigue el caminar de la chica que va hacia la puerta y sale cerrándola lentamente. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Sabe perfectamente quien es y ahora ya escucho su nombre. Si la recuerda, y más que nunca. Verla aquí parada le causo una impresión gigante y sintió que se le movió el piso. Pero algo en su subconsciencia la condujo a negarla.

Ya van a dar las seis de la tarde. Y Jurina con todo y su corazón roto se dirige al campo. Comienza el calentamiento y no puede concentrarse. La demencia de la princesa la lastimo profundamente.

Más tarde cuando se retiraban, se acerca Churi y Airi, eran dos de las defensas y una combinación casi perfecta. Aunque para Airi la velocidad no es su fuerte, la técnica con el balón era impecable y Churi ni se siga.

-¡Hey! Jurina-san, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Churi que junto con Arin se emparejaron con Jurina al ir a los vestidores y tomar un baño.

-Sí- responde un poco frustrada, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces perdió el balón, simplemente no puedo controlarlo bien. A demás fallo varios tiros a gol en la práctica.

-¿Estás segura?- Ahora lo hace Airi.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué me preguntan?-

-Pues te hemos estado observando y no luces como normalmente lo haces, pareciera que nos devolvieron a otra persona después de estas vacaciones.-

Jurina no les responde nada, no tiene un apego a ellas como para hablarles de sus cosas íntimas. Si son compañeras de parranda pero ella nunca ha sido honesta, ellas solo conocen su lado "malvado", un lado devorador de admiradoras, y vaya que tenía muchas.

-Si me lo preguntaran, yo diría que pareciera que alguien ha domado a esa fiera de sábado por la noche.- Comenta Churi, suelen hablarse de esa forma.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Responde Jurina ocultando su inquietud, no podía decir que sentía Amor, pues nunca lo ha sentido. Sin embargo Churi no estaba tan equivocada alguien es propietaria de sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Para empezar ellas fueron la que indujeron al mal, recomendándole lugares para pasar bien el rato después de los entrenamientos. Si tenía que aceptar algo eso sería que son las chicas con las que más habla, ellas y un par más, pero también estaba la entrenadora del equipo, Sae. A ella si la veía como una hermana mayor y conocía todas sus perversidades.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Saldremos este viernes Jurina?- Pregunta Airin. –Abrieron un nuevo sitio que esta de lujo, es Karaoke, tiene comida y bebidas y ustedes saben ese tipo de ambiente que nos gusta.-

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Pero apenas es lunes y el viernes tendremos partido.- Replica Jurina realmente sin ánimos.

-Solo será un momento, no te vas a arrepentir. Además celebraremos que eliminaremos a China.-

-Eso aun no lo sabemos, pero espero que así sea.- Una voz interrumpe la charla entre las chicas.

-Sae-Sempai.- Dice las otra chicas.

-Fuera de aquí, aves de mal agüero, necesito hablar a solas con ella.-

-Está bien, está bien, nos adelantaremos. No olvides que también estas invitada.- Termina por decir las chicas adelantándose a las regaderas.

Jurina ya sabía de qué iba ser esta plática así que prepara sus argumentos.

-Jurina, iré directo al grano. Me preocupa tu condición actual, no digo que sea mala sino que te noto desconcentrada.-

-Lo siento mucho, prometo que no fallare durante el partido.-

-Eso lo sé, pero me preocupa más el motivo de tu distracción. Desde que volviste de las vacaciones de verano me pareces otra. ¿Te preocupa algo?-

Jurina la miraba, no tenía nada parecido a un amigo, y lo que creyó llenar su vida ahora no la recuerda.

-¿Crees en el destino?- Le pregunta directamente.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Que si crees en el destino?-

Sae se extraña por esa pregunta, pero intentara darle una respuesta. –Creo que hay una fuerza que nos mueve y creo que todo tiene razón de ser. Espero que sea lo que sea que te este inquietando logres retomar su cauce.-

Sae se adelanta y deja a Jurina sola con sus pensamientos. Se detiene en medio del campo y puede ver a su princesa galopando cuando ya no hay nadie practicando con ella. Sin embargo, Sae vuelve, pues olvido pedirle de favor que le diera un raite a su casa, viven casi por donde mismo y descubre la distracción de la chica sin querer. Rápidamente se forma una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Devuelve sus pasos por donde llego y se va directo a las regaderas.

Más tarde Jurina se estaba vistiendo y Sae hizo acto de presencia.

-Jurina.-

-¿Si?-

-Olvide preguntar si me puedes dejar cerca de mi casa mi auto se descompuso.-

-Caro, no tienes por qué preguntar.-

Sae sonríe, pues en su mente hay un plan, perverso pero cree que al menos ayudara un poco aun que no sepa exactamente qué, y para eso le pedirá ayuda a su amiga, la instructora del equipo de equitación.

***** De camino a casa en el auto*****

-¿Jurina?- Habla Sae mientras se dirigían a su hogar dentro del auto.

-Sí, dime.-

-¿Te gusta alguien?-

-¿Qué?- Jurina se sorprende por esa pregunta tan repentina.

-Vamos, no lo ocultes.- Dice directamente, para obtener información revelara un secreto intimo. Necesita saber si no está equivocada para que su plan funcione. –Cuando yo me enamore lucia igual que tu, torpe y a pesar de ser buena en el equipo de futbol siempre fallaba en todo.-

-¿Usted estaba enamorada?-

-Lo estoy, y de toda una señorita. Es la instructora del equipo equitación, mi razón de existir. Cuando la veía cabalgar hace varios años era como si flotara con el viento. Era imposible no fijarse en ella y a pesar de que tenía admiradores y admiradoras, me eligió a mí de entre todos.-

-Oooh, ya veo.- Responde deteniendo su marcha. –Descuide, estoy bien.-

El silencio en la discreción de Jurina le hace saber a la experiencia de Sae que la chica tiene sentimientos muy fuertes pero que por alguna razón lo está reprimiendo.

-Gracias.- Le dice Sae bajando del auto.

Jurina renueva la marcha y avanza solo una par de cuadras mas, pensando en las palabras de su entrenadora. Cuando esta apunto de detenerse reconoce un vehículo familiar en la puerta de su casa, es la camioneta 4x4 de su tío. Se apresura en estacionarse para bajar y saludarlo, pero es más su alegría de tener a su madre de vuelta en casa.

Entra a su casa y todo está en silencio, deja sus cosas en la entrada y se pone sus cómodas pantuflas.

-¿Jurina?, una voz conocida sale de la habitación que corresponde a la sala. Es su madre que le da un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida y que Jurina recibe gustosa. -Iré por un poco de Té.- Dice su madre

La invita a pasar a la sala y ve a un viejo conocido sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Tío.- Dice gustosa, saludándolo inmediatamente.

-Siéntate- Jurina, le invita su tío.

Jurina le pone al tanto de lo último que hizo en su propiedad y le pregunta por su yegua, la cual esta maravillosamente bien. La medre vuelve con tres tazas de Té y sirve a cada uno.

–He oído de tu madre que ya sabes algunas cosas de tu pasado.-

-Muy poco realmente.-

-¿Aun estas dispuesta a saberlo?, creo que es tiempo de aclarar varios puntos.-

Jurina deja escapar un suspiro irónico. -¿Qué si estoy dispuesta? Hoy más que nunca lo estoy.- Dice mirando a ambos enfrente de ella. –Mi pasado me ha alcanzado, hoy descubrí que ella es mi Sempai, está en un par de grados más que yo en la misma universidad. Es la estrella del equipo de equitación. Tiene el mismo apellido que yo, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿también es mi vecina? ¿Vive en siguiente cuadra?- La confusión de Jurina era abismal, su madre y su tío se volteaban a ver mientras hablaba. –Pero veo que eso a ustedes no les sorprende.- Termina de decirles.

-Efectivamente Jurina, no nos sorprende. Sabíamos eso y mucho más. Y no te preocupes, ella vive del otro lado de la ciudad.-

-Jurina.- Toma la palabra su madre. –Si no te dijimos antes fue por lo que anteriormente te dije. Pero ahora sabemos que no podemos alterar al destino.-

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar, Jurina?-

-Hoy, por coincidencias, lo inevitable yo que sé. Me vi en la necesidad de ir al club de equitación y supe que ella estaba ahí. Cuando me vio, no me recordó.-Les dice con dolor en sus palabras.

Su madre se ve afligida por el evidente dolor de su hija, pero su tío tiene un aspecto diferente.

-¿Cómo fue que ella perdió la memoria, ¿cómo fue que me regalo este objeto. Dice poniendo lo sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué la conozco?...-

Al parecer Jurina tenía muchas preguntas a las que no podía poner orden. Su madre detiene sus palabras para tomar la palabra.

-Un verano hija, hace once años viajamos Tú, tu padre y yo a la Mansión del señor Kotaro. Esa vez coincidió una reunión importante con el dueño de las tierras de al lado, amigo de confianza de él.- Señalando a su tío. – Las tierras del señor Matsui, descuida no es nada de tu padre. Ahí la conociste, eran las únicas niñas en aquella reunión aburrida y un niño pero él no quería juntarse con ustedes. Sin embargo la diferencia de edad era considerable pero después de un par de días supiste ganarte la confianza de esa señorita que tenía un temperamento especial.-

-Tenía un temperamento recio, aun ahora lo tiene. –Interrumpe el tío. –Todo ese verano no querías salir de la Mansión de los Matsui. Solo hacían cosas de niños. Una tarde ustedes no estaban cerca, ella te llevo en su caballo al río.-

La cabeza de Jurina estaba dando vueltas otra vez y su cabeza punzaba, pero ahora había algo diferente. Conforme su tío le hablaba, imágenes venían su mente recordando fragmentos.

-Comenzó a llover, yo tuve la precaución de seguirlos pero según lo que dijo el otro niño, la señorita Rena cayó al rio y no sabía nadar muy bien, dijo que habían peleado y forcejeado y que tú la empujaste al río, qué él la saco y después, tu sola te lanzaste al rio y que él ya no pudo hacer nada.

-¡Eso no fue verdad!- Grita Jurina levantándose del sillón en un impulso de su memoria. –Ahora recuerdo un poco, había otro niño, no sé quién diablos es pero si lo llego a reconocer se arrepentirá de haber dicho mi nombre.-

-Tranquila Jurina- Le dice su madre corriendo a un lado de ella y abrazándola de lado volviéndola a sentar.

-Yo inmediatamente llame a los demás al ver la escena desde lejos. Y sé que tú no lo hiciste, sin embargo eso genero una disputa entre tu padre y el de Rena. Pelearon golpes en el hospital al día siguiente cuando la adrenalina de todos había disminuido. Esa fue la única vez que vi a tu padre defendiéndote.-

-La señorita Rena estaba fuera de peligro y en cuanto pudo corrió a tu habitación, donde estabas con muchos tubos y pocas posibilidades de vida.- Habla ahora su madre. –Yo estaba en aquel cuarto y la invite pasar, pues tenía miedo de hacerlo. Te habló mientras estabas dormida, te dijo que eras su mejor amiga y recito una palabras que no recuerdo.- Jurina sabe de qué palabras habla, ahora sabe por qué ambas conocían esas líneas que recordó parada en el río mientras discutía con la princesa. –Después, de su dedo anular quito un anillo y lo separo, lo puso en una cadena que ella llevaba puesta y lo coloco sobre tu pecho.-

Jurina no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Poco a poco algunos recuerdos venían a su mente y era doloroso.

-Después entro el padre de Rena y le dio una bofetada, le prohibió volver a verte y lamento el hecho de que se hubieran conocido.- Continua su madre.

-Pero yo no hice nada, yo no la empuje al río, ni fingí tener un accidente.- Contesta Jurina en su confusión.

-Eso lo sé Jurina.- Responde el tío. –Aquel niño era un poco mayor, ese día él las siguió. Y no dudo que haya tenido que ver. Pues era con quien Rena se casaría y no te quería cerca de ella.

-¡Kotaro! ¿Pero qué dices?- Lama mamá de Jurina se exalta un poco, pues desconocía esa información.

-En aquella ocasión yo no dije nada, porque realmente no sabía. Investigue tiempo después y desafortunadamente o afortunadamente ocurrió el accidente de los padres de Rena, eso disolvió su compromiso y también la memoria de ella.-

Ahora venia la parte que tanto había esperado Jurina. Todo lo que ha escuchado le ha provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pero aun quería saber más.

-Ella te olvido, porque jamás volvieron a verse después de ese verano, pasaron los años y su padre se encargo de borrar todo recuerdo tuyo. Cuando cumplió los 21 años la pérdida de su padres le genero un trauma que había dormido en ella, entro en shock. Cuando le hicieron estudios y estuvo internada por un mes en un psiquiátrico, descubrieron que ella tenía una lesión en su cerebro ocasionada por la falta de oxigeno de aquella ocasión en su infancia. La cual fue su verdugo y tu enemigo silencioso. Después sus tíos la drogaban…-

-Eso lo sé.- Jurina interrumpe. –Me lo dijo la noche que pasamos juntas.- Le dice seriamente y con la mirada pérdida. –Es suficiente, me voy a mi recamara.- Dice sin más poniéndose de pie y abandonando el lugar.

Dejando a su madre y a su tío abatidos por revelar la verdad que tanto pedía ella. Sabían que este momento llegaría, pero también el tío sabe que a Jurina le afecta mucho por que no tiene una simple amistad con Rena, ni ahora ni en el pasado.

Jurina se encierra en su habitación, se recuesta en la cama pensando en toda esa información que recibió su cerebro. Mira fijamente el techo de su recamara, a pesar de que esta oscuro no le molesta, su mente no deja de revivir imágenes que no sabe si son ciertas o producto de su imaginación. Solo una persona puede ayudar, pero esa persona no la recuerda. Escucha que tocan la puerta, ella se reincorpora y enciende una lámpara pequeña que está a un lado de su cama.

-Adelante.- Dice dando pie a quien entre quien sea que este del otro lado de la puerta. Observa cómo se abre la y entra su tío por ella.

-Tío. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta extrañada por su presencia en su habitación. ¿Acaso hay algo más que deba saber?-

Su tío no le dice nada, solo se acerca a y se sienta a un lado de ella.

-¿Ya van a empezar las preliminares cierto?- Pregunta viendo sus artículos de deportes.

-mmm- Asienta levemente desganada.

-Es parte de tu sueño hecho realidad, debería de darte gusto.-

-Si me da gusto, pero comprenderás que hoy no tengo ánimos de nada. ¿Solo viniste a eso?-

-¿Tanto te importa ella?- Pregunta sin rodeos, pues conoce la situación.

-Tanto…- Responde Jurina.

-¿Qué tanto?- Insiste su tío que sabe que su madre lo matara después, conociendo la respuesta.

-Lo suficiente para atreverme a desafiar lo que se me ponga enfrente.-

-Jurina, quiero que seas totalmente honesta conmigo. ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes el ultimo día que se vieron?-

Ella lo veía como dudando un poco en revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero recuerda la plática que tuvo con él.

-¿Sin importar lo que sea?- Pregunta Jurina

-Así es.- Responde su tío.

-Yo…, yo la quiero. Pero la quiero no solo como una amiga creo,… No, definitivamente la quiero. El último día que estuvimos juntas se lo dije y ella no me rechazo, tontamente pensando en que no volveríamos a vernos. Pero encontré una vieja foto en una caja ese mismo día y lo cambio todo.-

-Lo sabía. –Dice el tío.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- Pregunta dudosa.

-Te conozco desde que usabas pañales. Le salvaste la vida aquella vez, un acto así solo se puede llamar amor. A pesar de tu corta edad y del poco tiempo que la conociste la idolatrabas, y ya la llamabas princesa, tu padre no fue muy bueno criándote, te compraba cosas para niños. Él quería un niño, pero no pudo, al menos crío a una excelente jovencita que sabe arriesgarse por lo quiere. No voy a juzgarte, al contrario yo solo quería estar seguro.- Le termina de decir sonriéndole. -¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta el tío por la forma en que lo está mirando.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste todo aquel día cuando hablaste de mí pasado de mí pasado?-

-Porque te conozco, y la hubieras forzado a que te recordara, las cosas se hubieran puesto de verdad difíciles y puede que ahora de verdad no te quiera cerca.-

-De todas formas no me quiere cerca.- Dice volteando su rostro hacia un lado.

-¿Qué ocurrió hoy?-

-No me recordó, otra vez.- Jurina cerraba sus puños y sus palabras se escuchaban tristes e impotentes

-Sabes Jurina, creo que ella no es del todo honesta.-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Nada, yo no insinuó nada. Pero te apuesto que ella lo hará, como tú lo has hecho.- El tío se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta habiendo obteniendo la información que requería.

-¿Te irás?- Le pregunta antes de que salga de su habitación.

-Lo hare, pero volveré para tu partido de este próximo viernes.- Le dice saliendo y cerrando la perta.

Jurina se siente mejor, ahora que al menos alguien sabe cómo se siente, debería confiárselo a su madre, pero sabe que no es necesario ella lo sabe. De todas formas se asegurara de decirle en el momento indicado. Ahora piensa en cómo hacer para estar de nuevo cerca de la Princesa, si ya lo logro dos veces, una tercera no estaría de más.


	7. Final pte 2

**SI TE ATREVES**

 **Final Final**

La mañana siguiente llego normalmente a clases, un poco tarde pues tenía un trabajo no muy común por las mañanas pero era el que más se le ajustaba su horario y lo usaba como entrenamiento. Bajo corriendo, como de costumbre de su auto, y entro al edificio a toda prisa. Debía subir un par de pisos y lo tenía que hacer corriendo. Después tenía que correr, aunque no estaba permitido, por el pasillo, de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo al pase de lista. Jurina hacia lo mismo de siempre. Su vida cotidiana era muy activa, siempre se le veía correr de un lado a otro. Muchas personas dudaban de que fuera humana, nadie la conocía realmente, y eso también la hacía objetivo de muchos chicos y chicas a los cuales les llamaba mucho la atención.

Así pasaron varios días, un día antes de ambos eventos, en algún lugar del edificio se encontraba Rena Matsui caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos, que a diferencia de Jurina, ella si era toda una antisocial. Siempre cargando sus libros, viendo su celular, o escuchando música ignorando a todos. Ella se encerraba en su mundo, no le pedía favores a nadie era la número uno de la clase y casi inalcanzable para quien ponía sus ojos en ella.

Su mundo había cambiado rotundamente desde sus últimas vacaciones. Probo por un ínstate lo más parecido a la felicidad pero, ¿qué es lo qué hace no querer aceptar de nuevo a Jurina en su vida?

Desde que volvió a ver a la chica en el campus no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella. Al fin sabia su nombre y de cierta forma le gustaba. Pero había algo en su mente y es que aun no sabía de donde la conocía, estos días su mente la ha forzado a recordar, pero únicamente en sus sueños. No ha dormido bien desde entonces, y ayer que vio a la chica en el club sintió que el alma se le fue del cuerpo. Cada vez eran más sus pensamientos y mas su distracción, esto ocurría con frecuencia durante el día. Para cuando pone la vista enfrente, no vio a una chica que bajaba de las escaleras corriendo y dio vuelta rápidamente haciendo un contacto brusco con su humanidad.

Se escucha el ruido de varios libros caer al piso y un quejido muy chistoso por parte de una y muy rudo por parte de la otra. Para cuando se reincorpora no puede con la impresión esta encima de ella, otra vez.

-Auh… Eso dolió.- Se queja Jurina mirando de quien se trataba y cayendo igual en asombro.

El destino estaba aferrado a juntarlas aun en contra de su voluntad.

-Otra vez tú…- Murmura Rena.

Esto no pasa desapercibido por Jurina, estaban frente a frente de nuevo y había varios espectadores mirando, que no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. La seria y recatada señorita y la rara estrella del equipo de futbol que no tiene buena fama pero de igual forma antisociales.

-Princesa…- Murmura.

-No soy una princesa.- Decía mientras se separaba un poco su cuerpo quedando sobre sus codos, pues dado a lo ocurrido Jurina se aferro a ella con fuerza y no pudo levantarse.

-Pues no, pero para mí lo eres, eres mi princesa.- Le dijo mientras sus manos se aferraban mas a ella.

-No soy tú princesa.-

-Lo eres.- Responde Jurina mientras sonreía tontamente al volverse a encontrar con ella muy cerca de su rostro. La oportunidad de intentar hacer que la recuerde llego sin esperárselo.

Las chicas solo se veían, y la cara de Rena parecía un puchero de incredulidad. Sin embargo aunque la atmosfera fuera incomoda, era como sí el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-¿Y vas a quedarte encima de mí todo el rato?-

-Pues si me soltaras me levantaría sin pensarlo.- Habla molesta, pero Jurina mas que escuchar eso la nota nerviosa.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?- Malvadamente un mano soltó la cintura de Rena para llegar hasta su nuca.

Al sentir la mano de Jurina de tras de su cabeza, trata de alejarse mucho mas.-¡Podría…!- Exclama sin embargo, detiene sus palabras antes de lo que iba a decir. No podía decirle lo que le haría pues ya habían tenido una situación similar que ella supuestamente no recuerda.

Jurina se percata de la duda en las palabras de Rena, he incluso podría decir que era la misma chica del verano, la suelta y Rena se reincorpora rápidamente, se sacude su ropa, y Jurina hace lo mismo.

-Auh, de verdad dolió.- Se queja de un ligero dolor en el tobillo al agacharse para tomar uno de los libros y Rena se da cuenta de eso pero no le dice nada. –Creo que me debes una disculpa.-

-¿Perdón? ¿Una disculpa?-

-Sí.- dice mientras le tiende la mano con sus libros.

-La que debería de disculparse eres tú, por correr en los pasillos.- Le dice Rena exaltada arrebatándole los libros de la mano, ella ama las reglas y una de ellas dice "No correr en los pasillos".

-Al menos dame las gracias por levantar tus libros.-

-¡Hum!- Sin embargo la que ama las reglas se da la vuelta y sigue su camino dejando a la otra chica ahí parada.

Jurina sonríe por este pequeño suceso, puede sentir que Rena la engaña. Intenta dar algunos pasos hacia enfrente y retomar su camino pero siente de verdad una molestia en su tobillo. Cojea un poco hasta llegar a su auto, creer que es una ligera resentida por forzarse a no chocar de lleno con la chica al bajar el último de los escalones. Llega a su auto y toma su maleta donde trae sus ropas de práctica.

Aun es temprano así que decide pasar a saludar a un viejo amigo, Bucéfalo. El animal repara al verla, como si le diera gusto.

-Qué lindo, a ti si te agrada verme garañón.-El caballo tenía un comportamiento regocijante, un tanto extraño para un animal como él, pero pronto descubre la causa de su comportamiento.

-Matsui-San- Habla una voz masculina.

Jurina lo mira como intentando recordar donde lo ha visto antes mientras trata de apaciguar al caballo.

-¿Tú eres?- Pregunta mientras lo veía a detalle.

-Un miembro nuevo del equipo de equitación.-

-Oh, ya veo, eres el chico del estacionamiento, pero sin lentes.-

-Así es. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-

-He venido a saludar a un viejo amigo.-

-Así que conoce a este viejo caballo.- Dice mientras lo mira un tanto extraño por como lo dice. –Y vaya que es viejo, Rena ya debería de pensar en su remplazo.- Jurina se da cuenta de ello pero no le da tiempo de analizar la malicia en sus palabras pues, alguien irrumpe en las caballerizas.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Una voz conocida distrae al chico y a Jurina, ambos volteando al proveniente de la voz.

-Rena-san.- Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No puede ser, otra vez tú.- Dirigiéndose a Jurina directamente. -¿Qué haces aquí?, no puedes estar aquí.-

-Lo sé.- Responde Jurina. –Solo pase a saludar a Bucéfalo.-

-Pues ya lo has visto.- Responde ofuscada la chica, Jurina no deja pasar un detalle, Rena no se sorprende ni le pregunta cómo es que sabe su nombre.

Inmediatamente Rena se acerca a ellos, toma a Bucéfalo y se lo lleva al campo de práctica dejando a los dos chicos ahí.

-Es una mujer hermosa. ¿La conoce?- Dice el tipo encantado por su recio carácter.

-Sí.- Responde.

-Pues me da la impresión de que ella a usted no.-Le dice el chico con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Jurina lo miro ya no con buenos ojos, ha hecho comentarios que no le gustan nada. Tiene la ligera sospecha de que debe de cuidarse de él.

Durante la práctica de futbol, Jurina no puede concentrarse pues Rena no deja de interactuar con aquel joven. Y por un momento creyó que Rena lo sabía. Pronto ante sus ojos vio una oportunidad típica de la malvada Jurina. No se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban ellos con los caballos incluso podría decir que escuchaba su estúpida platica de galantería del tipo. Sin pensarlo dos veces con todas las fuerzas que tenia lanzo un balonazo directo a la humanidad del tipo, y pronto hizo impacto en él.

Todos lo vieron, incluyendo a los entrenadores de cada equipo. El chico recibió el balón justo en la cabeza cayendo del caballo. Y las risas ahogadas no tardaron en aparecer. Jurina a lo lejos se disculpa pidiendo de vuelta sínicamente la pelota.

Rena baja del caballo y todos la miran. Curiosamente levanta el balón dejando al chico tirado en el suelo y se acerca a la cerca de madera con paso firme.

-Lo siento.- Dice Jurina sin una gota de sinceridad en sus palabras, es mas casi quería reírse.

-¿Ya estarás satisfecha?, salvaje.-

-Lo siento, solo fue un bola perdida.-

Rena impacta el balón en el pecho de Jurina directamente haciendo que ésta se moviera un poco hacia atrás, supuestamente molesta. Antes de que retirara la mano del balón, Jurina la toma rápidamente, quedando solo el balón y la cerca de por medio.

-Rena-san, ten cuidado de él.- Jurina le advierte con preocupación en sus ojos.

Sin embargo Rena solo la observa y gira abruptamente soltándose de la mano de Jurina ante la mirada de todos los espectadores que ahora se secreteaban cosa, entre ellos Churi, Airin y los instructores de cada equipo que no ignoran lo que ha ocurrido.

Para cuando Rena regresa, el chico está de pie tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y eso a Rena no le interesa.

-Sigamos con la practica.- Dice sin siquiera preguntar por el bienestar del chico.

El resto de la práctica solo fue de un juego de miradas entre ambas. Pero ahora algo había cambiado, Jurina a pesar de su pequeña molestia en el pie, a sabiendas de que la estaban observando, se lucio en el entrenamiento. Lo cual provoco entre los expectantes (sus admiradores) un furor en las gradas que causaba un gran alboroto en el campo. Ahora Rena sabía que era ella la causante de que la tranquilidad de la Universidad se esfumara y la de su vida cambiara. Sin embargo el esfuerzo le cobro un precio, el dolor de su tobillo aumentaba considerablemente.

Al finalizar la practica cada quien hizo lo suyo. Rena esta vez no se quedo más tiempo como usualmente lo hace. Se dirigió directamente hacia las caballerizas no podía soportar más tiempo ver a esa chica. Su mente comenzó a colapsar cuando choco con ella en los pasillos. Cuando tomo su mano, sintió como si esto ya hubiera pasado; una adventicia, una pelea no sabía exactamente qué, pero la sensación crecía dentro de ella.

-Matsui-san.- Le habla el chico al llegar casi detrás de ella en su caballo. -¿Está todo bien?- Pregunta notando su comportamiento extraño.

-No creo que le importe lo que me ocurra, Takashiro-kun. –

-Si no me importara no se lo preguntaría. ¿Es esa chica, cierto?-

Rena inmediatamente voltea verlo mientras des ensillaba a su caballo de mala gana. -No es de su incumbencia.-

-Lo sé, sin embargo es una salvaje que pagara por lo que me hizo, esa mujer….-

-¡Esa mujer…!- Interrumpe Rena pero frenando sus palabras.

-¿Esa mujer?- Pregunta al quedarse con la duda, al parecer si la recuerda.

-Es tarde, debemos prepararnos para mañana. Y los caballos deben descansar.- Dice sin más dejando con la duda al chico.

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para ambos eventos, por la mañana serian las pruebas de equitación, que obviamente Jurina no se las perdió. Fue a verlas y admiraba a su princesa montar ese hermosos caballo negro, simplemente es maravillo, aunque también ve a al otro tipo. A lo lejos está su entrenadora que esta con la instructora, por un instante siente un poco de envidia.

Es hermoso como aplauden la rutina de la capitana del equipo, su semblante es sereno, y tranquilo pero podría jurar que luce un poco triste. Si ella se enterara que la estaba observando seguro su cara seria engreída y enojada. Jurina no se queda a las calificaciones, lo sabe por lo que acaba de ver, el quipo de equitación de la universidad es superior a todos.

Cae la tarde y hay 21 chicas alistándose para salir a la cancha del estadio de la universidad. Estrenaran un nuevo uniforme Azul marino con naranja, aun lado llevan la venderá de Japón y al otro costado el emblema de su universidad.

La entrenadora da las últimas indicaciones, a fuera se escuchaba al publico orgulloso de sus jugadoras. Jurina esta confiada de hacer las cosas bien, esta mañana su tobillo ya no dolía, pero aun así se sentía insegura de dar un mal paso.

El árbitro da el silbatazo de inicio y desafortunadamente al pasar 30 minutos de juego intenso contra las Chinas, van abajo en el marcador [2-0] Favor China. Termina la primera mitad y Jurina parece que arroja fuego por los ojos, pero no puede culpar a nadie, ella tiene más culpa al ser la capitana, es la que da los inicios de jugada, la mayoría de sus pases han sido erróneos y su temor a sentir dolor en el tobillo no le permitía dar el 100% en el partido.

Se reanuda la segunda mitad, Jurina está al borde de la desesperación, y como es costumbre, en medio de la presión, saca lo mejor de ella. Las cosas pintan mejor, poco a poco va perdiendo el miedo a lastimarse de nuevo. Así es como llega su primer gol. En medio de las celebraciones Jurina desvía su vista a las gradas y logra ver a su madre y a su tío (que trae la camiseta del equipo de la universidad) los mira aplaudir. Pero queda sorprendida al ver que parte del equipo de equitación está ahí, en primera fila y sí, su princesa está ahí ¿Qué hace Rena en las gradas? Es extraño pero sin duda le da por lucirse una vez más sintiendo como sus fuerzas se revitalizan. El segundo gol para empatar es un excelente regalo de las defensas, que aprovecharon el acarreo impecable de su capitana, un par engañoso que parece hacer magia con los pies burlando a sus contrincantes.

El final está por llegar, parece que se irán a penales, pues son juegos de eliminación directa. Jurina hace sus últimos esfuerzos por llegar a la zona de anotación, pero una imprudente entrada ocasiona una aparatosa caída. En las gradas todos se ponen de pie, inmediatamente el árbitro marca un penal, justo a tiempo. Y Jurina se levanta llena de adrenalina, todos se acomodan para el cobro y es un momento decisivo. La sonrisa en Jurina lo dice todo, jamás falla, nunca perdona, es tanta su confianza que logra contagiar a la portera contraria y la pone nerviosa. Esos ojos penetrantes la dejan inmóvil en el cobro de Jurina que no quiso a arriesgarse, y tiro el balón con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. El balón entra, pero su pie de apoyo sufre de nuevo las consecuencias. En las gradas la gente celebra y está satisfecha con el juego.

Jurina busca entre las gradas pero ya no está a quien busca, entra rápido a las regaderas, habían acordado ir al bar, en el camino se encontró con su madre y su tío, la felicitaron y solo le dijeron "si tomas, no manejes".

-Esa Jurina, tremendo juego el que diste.- Dice Churi dirigiéndose a la camioneta de Jurina.

-Todas lo dimos.- responde

-¿Y bien a donde vamos?- Pregunta Sae.

-Aun nuevo lugar lo llaman _Glamour_ \- Responde Airin. –Pero a ti te pegan ¿no?-

-Cierra la boca, tengo permiso.- Y todas ríen por ello.

Así las chicas viajan en el auto, Airi le decía a Jurina por donde irse mientras Churi y Sae platicaban en la parte de atrás, después de un día exitoso, ya estaban en cuartos de final y merecían celebrar.

Al llegar al establecimiento se veía realmente glamuroso, pero al entrar era un lugar muy americano pues no había esos cubículos a los que estaban íntimamente acostumbradas, todos pueden verse y las mesas estaban expuestas. Era un lugar hermoso sin duda, elegante y se veía mucho ambiente. Tenía su pista de baile y un pequeño escenario, era lo más extraño, el Karaoke era para toda la gente. Sin esperar mucho, las chicas toman asiento en una de las mejores mesas pero Sae elige una demasiado grande para más de 4 personas.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?- Pregunta Churi ya con su cerveza en la mano y todas las chicas escuchan.

-Si.-

-¿A quién?

-A mi mujer.-Dice como jugando con sus dedos.

-¿La invitaste?-

-Por supuesto, ella también se esforzó mucho el día de hoy y además fue la condición para poder salir.-

Todas las chicas de la mesa sueltan la carcajada al escuchar eso de su Sempai. Mientras tanto en la entrada del aquel lugar había tres chicas y un chico.

-¿Segura que es este lugar?-

-Pues sí, aquí me dijo Sae. No parece un bar de mala muerte de esos que están acostumbradas esas chicas del equipo de futbol-

-¿!Qué¡?- Exclama Rena sorprendida. –Olvidaste mencionar que estarían aquí, además dijiste que era una cena intima.- Rena se molesta por no saber de qué se trataba realmente y a demás si algunas del equipo de futbol estarían presentes, es probable que Jurina esta ahí.

Los otros chicos veían la molestia de Rena, y observan como saca su teléfono del bolsillo, pero Yukirin se apresura a arrebatárselo.

-Vamos, no te enojes. Nunca sales y esto será solo por un momento, te viene bien distraerte.-

-Rena-San, ya estamos aquí y supongo que ya está hecha la reservación para todos.- Continua Nao en el intento de sacar de su zona de confort a la chica.

Rena estaba que echaba humo, pero veía que no era un lugar tan malo, (por fuera). Accede a las peticiones de las chicas y del molesto chico que se les pego. Al entrar inmediatamente se arrepiente. Este lugar va en contra de todas sus reglas personales. No tranquilidad, no privacidad no nada.

Llegan a la mesa y Jurina se lleva una gran sorpresa, Rena estaba de pie junto a las demás chicas que se saludaban, y la está viendo pero no se ve sorprendida, mejor dicho está molesta.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Pregunta Jurina a Sae disimulando un poco.

-Pues yo invite a Yuki y me dijo que si podía traer a más personas. Yo le dije que sí- Obviamente Sae miente, juntas acordaron tender un plan.

Pero no se hablan durante el tiempo que están ahí, solo se robaban miradas de vez en cuando. El ambiente era muy bueno, más que excelente, estaban casi todas las del equipo de futbol que fueron llegando gradualmente. Las chicas más atrevidas subieron a cantar al escenario, ya perdidas en alcohol no les importaba. Nadie se dio cuenta pero en el transcurso del tiempo Rena solo estaba sentada observando todo, veía como muchas resbalosas se le acercaban Jurina, las otras chicas socializaban con los de la pista de baile, Yuki y Sae disfrutaban de su compañía una con la otra.

Mientras ella tenía que soportar el aliento alcohólico del chico que no paraba de contarle cosas y no se le despegaba. Ansiosamente se refugiaba en el líquido que contenían unas botellas verdes de cerveza y no sabía tan mal. Ella tomaba, pero siempre con medida ya que sus medicamentos eran un poco fuertes, aunque no los tomaba diario aun así no podía excederse. De pronto como si les hubiera cambiado al Rena que estaba sentada, el chico la saco a bailar y ella acepto, la razón, a Jurina alguien se le estaba insinuando y no disimulaba nada.

Jurina apretaba los dientes verdaderamente molesta por lo que veía. No la quería cerca de ese tipo, pero la última vez le dio un balonazo y en sus planes no estaba disculparse con él. Toda esta noche no se ha podido acercar con ella, hay bastantes chicas y chicos que se lo impiden y en aquel lugar lujoso las reconocieron. Había demasiadas personas que querían un autógrafo o una foto y quienes querían sobre pasarse.

Rena y el chico vuelven a la mesa, y lo que encuentra no le gusta nada. Aun esta la chica con Jurina que la tiene abrazada, Rena no se queda presenciar cómo esta chica que le juro no ser una cualquiera, no pierde el tiempo conquistando otras chicas. Inmediatamente se va al baño, Nao la acompaña. Lo que no vio Rena es que negaba, e incluso forcejeaba amablemente quitándose las manos de encima y esquivando las intenciones de la otra chica.

Cuando se da cuenta de que Rena no está, decididamente se aleja de todos y va directamente hacia el tipo. Sabe que Rena ha bebido de más, y también sabe que no tiene buenas intenciones.

-Quita tus sucias manos de ella.- Escucha el tipo mientras bebe de su cerveza.

-Mis manos están limpias.-

-No seas imbécil, sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Parece que tú y yo no nos llevaremos bien, ya hasta me insultas.-

-No, nunca, y eso es lo que eres, un imbécil.- Contesta tajantemente.

-Mira estrellita.- El chico se para y ambos se encaran pues esas palabras le molestaron. Sae rápidamente se levanta seguida de Yuki. – Se lo que hay entre ustedes dos.- El chico en medio de su embriagues le confiesa consciente o inconscientemente y Jurina se sorprende al escuchar eso. - ¿No me recuerdas cierto?- Pregunta el tipo.

-No.-

-Soy el nuevo, el que solo subió las maletas.- Le dice burlándose descaradamente. –Lo sé todo, se lo que hicieron en la enfermería.- Su tono de vos era morboso y depravado, además se lamia el labio inferior obscenamente.

-¡Eres un cerdo!- El puño de Jurina estaba a punto de salir disparado a la cara del tipo, pero Sae interviene.

Jurina estaba furiosa, el no solo las espió, ahora sabe quién es. Aparte ese día fue el culpable de no saber a dónde se fue Rena. El había estado planeando esto pero, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué aparecer en sus vidas de la nada?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Nao se para a un lado de Yuki preguntando por lo que ve.

-Estos dos ya se tren desde….¿Nao, y Rena?- Interrumpe sus palabras pues, Nao estaba cuidando de Rena en el baño.

-¿He? ¿No ha llegado?, me dijo que se adelantaba.-

-Obviamente no ha llegado.- Acentúa Yuki con ironía.

La música de una canción para el Karaoke suena, hay una chica parada con el micrófono en la mano y varios chicos y chicas silbándole, pues esta de más decir que es muy hermosa. El ánimo de pelea se disipa cuando todos voltean a ver de quien se trata al escuchar al presentador decir su nombre. Eso hace que todos dejen de hacer lo que hacían. Inmediatamente los involucradas con la chica llegan al frente de pequeño escenario, incluyendo a los que querían matarse.

Rena comienza a cantar, canción más triste no pudo elegir, _"Kimi ga fureta natsu"_. El tiempo se detiene y mientras las letras de la canción suenan. Realmente le está poniendo sentimiento la chica.

 _"En el futuro que dibujaste, yo no estoy, y esa época tampoco…"_

El ambiente se torno meloso y melancólico. La chica de verdad tenía muy buena proyección de interpretación.

"… _Pensé que podía cambiar el color a mi gusto. Nunca encontramos respuesta alguna. Y aun así, este mundo sigue girando..."_

De pronto Jurina siente que la mira, justo en el coro de la canción, y presiente que algunas de las _palabras son para ella._

" _No olvidare ese milagro en el verano que me diste. Los sentimientos desbordantes estaban escondidos en aquel atardecer. Entonces, ¿por qué?, entonces ¿por qué? entonces ¿por qué… lo notaste?"_

La chica canta, no lo hace tan mal piensa Jurina. Pero se ve que el alcohol hace efectos en ella y se tambalea repetidas veces sosteniendo casi todo su cuerpo en el micrófono que estaba en el caballete. Jurina está muy atenta a que no se caiga y la sigue escuchando.

" _No podía decir esos sentimientos en el verano que estuviste aquí. ¿Por qué nuestros dos corazones tuvieron que distanciarse?"_

Jurina tiene la sensación de que la chica no solo está cantando, sino que también quiere trasmitirle algo, pero ¿no se supone que no la recuerda?

" _Entonces, ¿por qué?, entonces ¿por qué? entonces ¿por qué no pueden alcanzarse?..."_

Al terminar la canción, Jurina rápidamente le sirve de apoyo mientras la gente aplaudía la interpretación que aunque ebria lo hizo muy bien. La llevan a la mesa donde prácticamente se queda dormida.

-¿Cómo la llevaremos a casa?- Pregunta Yuki a las chicas que estaban reunidas en la mesa.- ¿En qué momento bebió tanto?-

-Eso ya no importa, ¿Nadie sabe donde vive?- Pregunta Sae.

-Yo la llevo.- Se ofrece el chico.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.- Responde Jurina.

-¡Oh! Es verdad- Dice Yuki. –En la entrada le quite su celular, iba a llamar a su chofer.-

-Juria toma el aparato y busca el número de su chofer, marca pero nadie contesta. También le marca a su tío, seguro él lo sabe pero tampoco contesta. Jurina no quiere ser asesinada por manosearla, pero en su condición de mujer podía hacerlo así que comienza a buscar entre las ropas de Rena. Al sentir que la escudriñan, abraza inconscientemente a Jurina, apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro y ejercías mucha fuerza.

Con dificultad ante el acto audaz, trata de encontrar alguna identificación que tenga la dirección, encuentra su cartera y en ella su dirección en las identificaciones que tenia. Rápidamente se dispone a llevarla pero la misma Rena no la deja ponerse de pie, en su embriaguez murmuraba aun las letras de canción.

Todas las chicas de verdad están extrañadas por lo que ven, y están totalmente de acuerdo en que vaya a casa menos uno, pero eso es lo de menos.

Jurina llevara a la Princesa a su castillo y se asegurara de que este bien. El plan de Sae y de Yuki parecía no dar frutos, pero al final algo bueno resulto de todo esto. Las chicas se irán con Yuki y Jurina sale con Rena que apenas si podía dar un par de pasos.

La sube a la camioneta y la asegura con el cinturón de seguridad, da la vuelta del coche y se sube poniéndose en marcha. Manejar nunca había sido tan difícil, la chica en ratos cobraba el conocimiento y manoteaba y murmuraba cosas que seguía revolviendo con la canción que Jurina no entendía. Al llegar a la mansión no lo podía creer conocía su casa, vaya ironías de la vida.

Baja y toca el timbre pero nadie abre, solo el perro sale de entre la oscuridad y le ladra, pero inmediatamente reconoce el aroma de Rena cerca y se mueve gustoso. Ahora debe buscar las llaves en alguna parte de la ropa de Rena. Las encuentra y abre la puerta para después ir por la chica, como puede la lleva a la entrada de su casa y también abre la puerta de la misma.

Entran pero la chica se niega a cooperar, está un poco oscuro además la casa se ve grande y hay unas escaleras enormes, ella supone que su habitación está arriba. Pero la chica ebria no quiere ir más lejos y comienza a caminar a la sala de la casa poniendo a prueba los reflejos de Jurina.

Jurina se mueve a donde los movimientos de Rena la jalan. La recuesta en un sillón pero la chica no se queda quieta. Jurina enciende una pequeña lámpara cerca y va en busca de algo que le ayude a refrescar a la chica, aprovecha para husmear la casa y parece que no hay nadie de verdad. A acepción de un gato haragán que hasta la da flojera mirarla.

Sube las escaleras y el gato la sigue, y como si le mostrara el camino se mete a la habitación de Rena, ella hace lo mismo. Consigue algunas almohadas y una manta para cubrirla. El gato y su flojera por saltar araña la colcha de la cama y en su intento por subir tira lo que encima. Es una pequeña caja, Jurina al escuchar y ver lo que hizo el animal deja las cosas que llevaba en las manos y levanta ese objeto de metal que parece un alhajero.

La tentación le gana y lo abre, su cara se llena de sorpresa y por enésima vez de más dudas. Dentro de ella está la otra parte del anillo.

-¿Por qué Rena lo tiene a la mano? ¿Sera que de verdad está fingiendo demencia desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, después del verano?- Jurina se pregunta y sin tener respuesta tiene un rostro afligido. Se lleva la mano al pecho y no encuentra lo que busca. No tiene el anillo, y no sabe donde pueda estar, por el momento no lo recuerda.

Rápidamente regresa a la sala y encuentra al achica aparentemente en un profundo sueño. Se acerca a ella y acomoda las cosas para que descanse mejor, la contempla por unos instantes y después da la media vuelta para abandonar la casa.

-No te vayas.- Un murmuro se escucha entre la única lámpara encendida en aquel lugar. Y una mano sostiene su canilla.

Jurina se sienta en una orilla del sillón de donde la terca de Rena ya no quiso moverse, sintiendo que la jalaba.

-¿Por qué estas en todas partes?- Hace el esfuerzo para hablar y reincorporándose dejando casi todo su peso en el hombro de Jurina, que la ayudo un poco y quedando a un lado de ella. –¡Tú!…- Exclama haciendo un pausa.- Tú llegas a mi vida como si supieras que lo necesito, si llamarte, sin siquiera saber quién eres…- La chica tiene los ojos más cerrados que abiertos pero sigue hablando.- Abrumas mi mente simplemente sabiendo que estas cerca… Te metes en mis sueños donde no puedo poner resistencia. ¡Odio eso!... odio estar sola, odio tener todo y no tener nada.- Rena la abraza sin previo aviso nuevamente, y Jurina se pone rígida sorprendida por lo que escucha y por el acto tan repentino. No está llorando, sin embargo sus palabras se escuchan frustradas y llenas de angustia.- ¿Cómo es posible que una sola persona te lo quite todo y te lo dé de igual forma? ¿!Por qué no puedo deshacerme de ti!?...Juri…na…-

Jurina no comprende porque le dice todo eso, ahora Rena en su condición delirante no es de fiar. Pero descubre algo más en medio de sus sentimientos que la ahogan por dentro, y eso es que daría todo, y haría todo lo que tuviera en sus manos para quitar todo ese peso que se aferra cargar ella sola, aun que eso implique dejarla tranquila y declinar a su deseo de que la recuerde y le corresponda sus sentimientos. Por ahora simplemente le corresponde el abrazo y puede percibir perfectamente las emociones de Rena, ahora sabía que no estaba equivocada cuando la chica subió a dar su espectáculo.

Acaricia su espalda mientras la sostiene en sus brazos, se recarga en el respaldo del sillón y acomoda mejor su cuerpo con la chica en su regazo que se negaba a soltarla. Progresivamente siente como el cuerpo de Rena deja de oprimirla, se quedo dormida. Solo se escuchaba el silencio y el respirar pausado de la chica. Jurina no tuvo el corazón para despertarla e irse. Pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido y el desgaste generado por el juego también se quedo dormida, ahora las dos están el sillón de la entrada.

Es domingo por la mañana y Jurina recibe los primeros rayos del sol que logran colarse por las pequeñas aberturas de las cortinas de la sala. Mira a todas partes y no reconoce el lugar, siente un peso extraño sobre ella y también siente como unas pequeñas uñas se encajan en uno de sus brazos que estaban fuera de la manta, del lado contrario de donde está Rena. Dirige su mirada hacia donde siente eso y es el gato que esta enzima de ellas. Su mente pronto recuerda lo sucedido en la noche y mira a la chica que sigue en su regazo con sus brazos aun aferrados a ella. La contempla por unos instantes, parece esta aun profundamente dormida. Mira su reloj quitándole el brazo al gato, este simplemente se acomoda mejor. Afortunadamente es domingo pues ya van a dar las ocho de la mañana.

Inmediatamente piensa en que le dirá a la chica cuando despierte, obviamente no estará muy contenta y posiblemente, como es su costumbre, no recuerde o no le convenga recordar lo sucedido. Siente como se mueve despacio sobre ella y una de sus manos se apoya en su abdomen deshaciendo su aprensión que tenia con sus brazos. Aprieta los ojos antes de intentar abrirlos. Jurina está un poco inquieta y nerviosa, su integridad corre peligro.

Al distinguir Rena al cuerpo que está muy cerca de ella se separa apoyándose aun en su abdomen bruscamente sintiendo un mareo repentino por hacerlo rápido. La mira sorprendida y voltea a todas partes para saber dónde está. Reconoce que es su casa y ve al gato cerca, retoma la confianza y se tranquiliza un poco.

-Jurina…- Dice en medio de su asombro.

-Wow, recuerdas mi nombre.-

Rena se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y rectifica.

-Tú. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?-

-Wow, que rápido lo olvidas.- Jurina aun tenía sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Rena solo que no estaba ejerciendo ninguna fuerza. –Tuvimos una noche loca.- Dice bromeando.

-¿¡Que!?- Rena no puede creer semejante cosa y se mira a si misma constando que aun tiene su ropa puesta y sabiendo eso mira con molestia a Jurina.

-Es broma, lo que es verdad es que no me dejaste ir. Mírate aun me tienes sujeta.- Jurina sonreía pero no tenia maldad, era muy temprano para sentirla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Rena separándose completamente de Jurina y quitando al gato poniendolo del otro lado del sillón, Jurina no opuso resistencia.

-¿No lo recuerdas?, ¿o, quieres que te lo recuerde?- Habla más seriamente Jurina

Rena tiene un sonrojo producido inmediatamente por las palabras de Jurina. Es cierto que no recuerda exactamente lo de ayer, pero si fragmentos y le dan pena algunas cosas. Se levanta para evitar que la chica la siga viendo.

-No del todo.- Le dice aparentemente molesta pero muere de la vergüenza. –Gracias por traerme…- Murmura y es apenas perceptible para Jurina, sin embargo se levanta y camina hacia ella.

-¿Perdón?, no escuche bien.- Finge Jurina sordera, al escuchar "un gracias" que merecidamente debe ser mayor y viéndola a la cara. Se para detrás de ella y espera una respuesta de Rena.

-Dije gracias.- Sube el tono de su voz y giro mientras lo dijo. –Ahora ¿puedes irte?-

-No.- Dando un par pasos seguros, quedando a nada de distancia.

-¡No te acerques!- Le advierte al sentir invasión en su espacio personal, pero más que nada porque no quiere tenerla cerca, aun no.

-¿Por qué no? Se a que viene todo esto.- Jurina ya estaba muy cerca de Rena y no permitió que se le escapara cuando ella quiso alejarse más.

Jurina la tomo de nuevo de la cintura, una escena ya antes vista, Rena la está ejerciendo fuerza contraria empujándola de los hombros. Sin embargo, Jurina la oprimía mas venciendo la fuerza de Rena. La tenía muy cerca de ella y sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Pregunta Jurina.

-¿Por qué hago qué?- Pregunta tratando de que no se noten los nervios en su palabras mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Sé que me recuerdas, se que recuerdas lo que hicimos en el verano, ¿Por qué cantaste esa canción?-

Rena no se atrevía a verla a la cara, y por más fuerza que hacía no podía quitársela de encima.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando!, además no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.- Se justifica e inútilmente forcejea con ella.

-¡Lo sabes!- Exclama un poco impaciente por la negativa de la otra chica que se niega a cooperar. Antes esto le emocionaba y le era divertido, pero ahora con todo lo que sabe y ha ocurrido realmente le lastima y lo siente.

Jurina la toma con una sola mano de la cintura y utiliza su otra mano para tomarla del mentón. –Se que no has olvidado lo que sientes, lo sé, incluso puedo sentir como tiemblas.- Le dice acercándose a ella y rosando su oreja, pues era lo que más cerca tenia ya que Rena volteó su cara hacia otro lado zafándose de sus dedos, cuando le quiso dar un beso.

Jurina no mentía, Rena estaba dudando de su cordura que se desvanecía con la simple presencia de la chica. Estar de nuevo entre sus brazos la hacía quererla más cerca, pero simplemente esto es algo que no quiere y se resistía a ello. Aprieta sus labios cuando siente la frente de Jurina que se posa sobre su mejilla. Cierra sus ojos y busca en su cabeza cualquier argumento para alejarla.

-Suéltame...- Dice con una voz más pasiva.

-¿Por qué Rana? ¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de mí?- La voz de Jurina de ser amenazante se entre cortaba un poco.

Las manos de Jurina perdieron su fuerza y Rena en cuestión de segundos estaba libre, pero no se alejo de ella.

-¿Cuántas veces debo llegar a ti?¿Cuántas veces tengo que hacerlo?- Murmura Jurina con su cabeza viendo piso.

-Jamás te pedí que hicieras algo.- Responde empujándola un poco.

-Tú me necesitas, tanto como yo a ti.-

-¡No te necesito!, no quiero tu ayuda ni tu presencia me hace falta solo mantente alejada de mí, no tenias…no tenias porque fijarte en mi.- Le responde con su mirada obstinada pero viendo la tristeza en los ojos de la otra chica.

-No lo hice Rena, ya existía dentro de mí.- Con la mirada puesta en sus ojos, sus puños se cerraban con una fuerza considerable, dentro de ella algo se había quebrado por las palabras de Rena -¿Por qué… Por qué yo si puedo recordarte? ¿No es un tanto injusto?- Sus palabras se entre cortaban mientras una las grimas comenzaban a salir sin su consentimiento de sus ojos.

Rena no comprende las últimas palabras de la chica, a qué se refiere con eso de recordarla y asume que es porque su plan de fingir demencia la tiene confundida. – Solo vete.- En ese momento entra la ama de llaves de Rena y se sorprende por ver a esa chica ahí parada.

-Señorita Jurin…- Calla sus palabras, pues se supone que no la conoce.

Rena inmediatamente la voltea a ver y Jurina se sorprende pues la llamo por su nombre.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Pregunta Rena

La ama de llaves no sabe qué decir, obviamente ha dicho una indiscreción que sabe bien que Rena no lo dejara pasar. Las chicas esperaban una respuesta contundente.

-Lo siento mucho Señorita Rena… yo…- El ama de llaves no sabe como excusarse y de pronto ve como Jurina da un paso al frente quedando a la par de Rena.

-Usted me recuerda, Usted lo sabe todo también.- Dice Jurina segura de sus palabras mirándola intensamente.

Rena miraba a ambas no sabe en qué momento cambio el ambiente de la conversación. Por parte del ama de llaves, todo el tiempo evadió las preguntas de Rena, cuando estuvieron en la propiedad a fuera de la ciudad. Pero ahora ¿qué le decía?, y ¿qué le contestaba a la otra chica?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?, ¿por qué ella dice esas cosas?...- El timbre de la puerta se escucha y es muy insistente.

-Debo atender la puerta Rena-sama. Permiso-

-Pero…- No la deja decir nada más y desaparece.

Las chicas se miran, Jurina tiene una cara de pocos amigos entre la impresión y su desesperación por decirle a Rena la verdad y perder su última oportunidad dado que le ha pedido alejarse de ella. Rena no comprendía lo que ocurría, algo extraño está pasando y parece ser la única que no sabe que es.

-Solo quiero que sepas Rena, que nuestro encuentro no ha sido una casualidad.- La actitud de Jurina cambio considerablemente y se ve molesta. -Tú me regalaste aquel anillo por el que me preguntaste.- Es lo último que le dice y sale por el mimo camino por el cual salió el ama de llaves.

Rena se queda en medio de la sala sorprendida, lo que le dijo Jurina la dejó perpleja. Sigue el caminar de la chica hasta que desaparece pero no se atreve a decir nada más, todo se revuelve cada vez más en su cabeza.

Al salir Jurina por la puerta principal se topa con su tío y está hablando con la ama de llaves e intuye de que es de lo que trata la conversación. Llega hasta donde ellos están y ellos detienen sus palabras ante la mala cara de la chica.

-Jurina…- Su tío dice su nombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta a su tío.

-Tu madre me envió a buscarte. Antes de que te enojes, más, una de tus compañeras llamo a tu madre y le dijo dónde estabas. Hoy por la mañana que no estabas en casa y tu madre me encomendó esa misión-

-¿Así? Pues misión cumplida.- Había fastidio en la voz de Jurina.

-¿Qué te ocurre Jurina?- Pregunta preocupado por el ánimo de la chica.

-No lo sé, tío.- Contesta mirándolo a ambos. –Últimamente me siento molesta, desesperada, triste, quisiera tener todas las respuestas a todas mis preguntas y lo único que obtengo es mas y mas confusión.- Voltea al ver a la ama de llaves al terminar de decir esas palabras. - ¿Por qué me conoce?- Le pregunta directamente a la ama de llaves.

-Yo he cuidado a la niña desde que nació. Yo la conocí a usted y cuide de las dos en su visita a la Mansión de los Matsui. Cuando ella la volvió a ver, no dejaba de hacerme comentario y preguntas por los que vivían al lado. Por supuesto que le dije quien era el señor Kotaro pero…-

-Olvido mencionarme a mí.- Jurina interrumpe.

-No. no, de ninguna manera señorita. Es solo que su padre me hizo jurarle que jamás, nunca yo le mencionaría algo a la señorita Rena del pasado. Yo en un principio no sabía nada y obedecí las órdenes estrictas del Señor. Tire todas las cosas que hicieron juntas; los dibujos, las pinturas, quemé las fotos y borre videos. Me deshice de todas las evidencias posibles. Pero… -Detiene sus palabras dudando en seguir hablando.

-¿Pero?- Jurina la forsa a que termine de hablar.

-Al ver la tristeza de la señorita Rena oculte un recuerdo en una pequeña caja debajo de un árbol, el árbol en el cual les gustaba jugar.-

Jurina abre la boca en el asombro de las palabras de la señora. –Yo la encontré…- Dice.

-Lo deje en manos de la suerte, si su destino era volverse a encontrar entonces algún día alguna de las dos la descubriría.-

-¿Qué fácil no?, ¿dejar a la deriva mi memoria y en la ignorancia los sentimientos de Rena?, ¡há! vaya que los adultos son de lo peor.-

-Ahora sé que fue injusto lo que ocurrió en el pasado.- La ama de llaves hace una reverencia mientras le imploraba perdón una y otra vez. -Perdóneme señorita Jurina, perdóneme.-

-Ya no importa…- Murmura Jurina mirando como la señora se reincorporaba. –Ella no me quiere cerca. Todo este tiempo que pasamos durante las vacaciones fingió olvidarlo. Simplemente no me quiere.-

-No hay forma de que te hubiera olvidado tan pronto. ¿Y vas a dejar lo así Jurina?-

-Tres veces he llegado a ella, y esas tres veces parece que se aleja cada vez más.-

-Dele tiempo señorita, es la primera vez que se encuentra en esta situación, dele tiempo…-

-Dijiste que te atreverías a desafiar lo que se te pusiera enfrente Jurina. Tu enemigo ya no es el pasado ni el tiempo, eres tú, es tu carácter, tu forma de ser.- Su tío le habla con palabras fuertes pero no son más que verdad.

Once años tuvieron que pasar, once años siendo vecinas en los veranos. En once años su vida cambio por completo, el temperamento de Jurina era dominante, posesivo todo era en el momento que ella decía y quería. Nadie pasaba por encima de su voluntad y tenía que ser la niña de la infancia que doblego su orgullo en el pasado, la misma que lo doblegue en su presente.

-¡Pero es que parece que estoy dando vueltas en círculos!- Responde alzando su voz.

Solo había dos personas en este mundo a las cuales escuchaba incondicional mente, su Madre y su tío, pero esta chica la hace perder la cordura revuelve sus emociones, detiene el tiempo y le patea el alma. La desespera y la hace creer que no hay nadie más que ella, la hace sentir que solo existe ella.

-Por esa misma razón Jurina, debes ser más fuerte aun…-

-Es suficiente, me voy.- Dice saliendo por la puerta del portón, dejando ahí al tío y la ama de llaves. Sube a su auto y sale de a aquella calle agresivamente.

Por otro lado Rena se encontraba en su habitación observando el anillo y preguntándose ¿Por qué?, en su cabeza hay mucha confusión y miedo, un miedo profundo del cual vive huyendo desde que perdió a sus padres. Después de todo dicen que los borrachos siempre dice la verdad, ella recuerda que al verse abrumada decidió desahogarse bebiendo y cantando, pero aun no comprende cómo se atrevió a subir al escenario.

Tocan la puerta y supone que es su ama de llaves, así que le da el pase. Cuando mira hacia la puerta se sorprende por quien entra.

-¡Señor Kotaro!- Exclama.

-Perdone la intromisión Señorita Rena.-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Vine a entregarle algo.-

-¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa?-

El señor Kotaro mete la mano a su bolsillo y saca de él el anillo con la cadena. Extiende su brazo y se lo entrega. Rena por inercia lo toma, y lo mira. En su otra mano tenía el otro, pues lo estaba contemplando cuando llego el señor Kotaro.

-¿Por qué?...-Hace una pausa ante su asombro. -¿Por qué lo tiene usted?-

-Jurina lo olvido en la sala de la casa, pero no seré yo quien se lo devuelva.-

-Disculpe, pero no lo comprendo.- Dice extrañada por lo que le dice.

Afuera se encontraba la ama de llaves, que llevaba un poco de té. El señor Kotaro mete su mano de vuelta en su bolsillo y de él saca la foto que le mostro Jurina. La conserva a la altura de su pecho ante los ojos expectantes de Rena. La mira un par de veces y extiende su mano. Rena toma aquel pedazo de papel y al dirigir su mirada al objeto. Abre los ojos por la impresión, se cubre la boca con la mano empuñada en la cual traía los anillos. Y no deja de ver esa imagen.

-¿Por qué, por qué esta ella ahí?- Pregunta en medio de su impresión.

En ese momento entra la ama de llaves y observa como Rena se tambalea y da pasos torpes hacia atrás como buscando donde sentarse, encontrando su cama de tras de sus pies. Siente un vacio en su estomago y su respiración se torno pesada, tanto que le cuesta trabajo respirar. No puede quitar la vista de la pequeña foto, en su boca se formaban muecas que no sabían que expresar, todo da vueltas sin su consentimiento como si estuviera en un juego del parque de diversiones. Su corazón se acelera y siente que le va a explotar, las manos le sudan frio. Pierde el equilibrio y el señor Kotaro alcanza a sostenerla cuando su cuerpo termina por desplomarse.

Rena se desmayo por la impresión y no les dio oportunidad de hablar. Fue un impacto muy fuerte para su cerebro. El señor Kotaro mira a la ama de llaves y ésta entra de lleno en la habitación, dejando la charola con las tazas de té apurada mientras él, la acuesta sobre su cama.

El silencio se apoderaba de la habitación, llaman al médico de cabecera que tarda veinte minutos en llegar. La examina mientras ambos permaneces de pie al otro lado de la cama. Se sienten mal por lo sucedido, pero las cosas se estaban revolviendo cada vez más y Jurina ya no lo soporta, lo cual es de interés del tío.

-¿Está bien? Pregunta el ama de llaves angustiada.

-Sí, lo está.- responde el Médico. –Solo tiene la presión un poco alta, extraño para alguien de su edad ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?-

-Se llevo una fuerte impresión.- Responde el Señor Kotaro.

-Bueno, ella despertara en poco tiempo. Les recomiendo que no la vuelva a alterar.- Dice el Médico alistándose para dejar la habitación. El ama de llaves lo acompaña a la salida dejando solo por un momento al tío de Jurina.

Rena recobra el conocimiento poco a poco y trata de sentarse en la cama y recargarse en la cabecera. Inmediatamente reconoce al señor que esta frente a ella y recuerda que fue lo que paso.

-¿Se siente bien señorita Rena?-

Rena solo asienta con su cabeza, levanta una de sus manos y le hace una seña para que tome asiento en la silla de alado. El señor se acerca a ella y se sienta, al parecer la Señorita Rena tiene preguntas y quiere escuchar respuestas.

-Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, créame que lo haría.- Dice mientras lo mira, no hay ninguna duda en sus palabras y habla seriamente. –Pero no puedo.-

El señor Kotaro confió en que Jurina ayudaría, pero cuando dos almas persiguen el mismo objetivo no pueden hacerlo. Ambas están tan perdidas en sus recuerdos confusos.

-¿Recuerda algo?- Pregunta con una voz suave el señor Kotaro.

Rena mueve su cabeza y mira hacia sus manos que arrugan la manta que la cubre. –No, muy poco y nada realmente. Todo está revuelto y es confuso.-

-¿Qué hay en su memoria?- Pregunta con curiosidad él.

-Dos niñas jugando bajo un árbol, una más alta que la otra…- Rena se veía concentrada y perdida en su memoria ultrajada. – Una niña pequeña escondida detrás de las piernas de su madre…- Dice espontáneamente, en realidad su mente era un caos.

-¿Qué hay a partir del verano pasado?-

Rena lo voltea a ver inmediatamente, sabe que es lo que viene y no puede seguir fingiendo demencia pues, eso es lo que la tiene a así de inestable.

-No tuve oportunidad de agradecerle que hayas ayudado a Jurina. Gracias.-

-No fue nada.- Responde mirándolo a la cara, pero desvía sus ojos pues saben que espera un respuesta.

-No pregunto por la Jurina del pasado, por que se que es lo que pasa, pero quiero saber ¿quién es la Jurina de tu presente? Posiblemente me vea mal preguntándote eso…-

-No, está bien.- Interrumpe. –Comprendo porque lo hace, ¿quién es Jurina? Honestamente es un dolor de cabeza. Se convirtió en mi todo en tres semanas y posiblemente desde antes. Me llego a importar tanto que me desconozco a mí misma. Odiaba de verdad estar sola, pero más odiaba tener a alguien que posteriormente se iría, desde un principio supe que era una estupidez el trato que hice con ella. En aquella habitación de la pista de carreras sentí que lo perdí todo cuando…- Hace una pausa para preparase a lo que viene. -…Desperté sola. La perdida de los seres a quienes amo es mi más profundo terror y posiblemente si yo hubiera despertado antes ese día no la hubiera deja ir. Sin embargo todo pasa por algo y en aquel entonces no hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente para quererla a mi lado, solo la deseaba irracionalmente. No estaba lista, aun ahora no lo estoy.- El tío escuchaba con atención las palabras de Rena que eran un poco justificables, es honesta y sensata aun sintiéndose como se siente. -Sentir deseo en un momento no lo es todo sin embargo, hace unos momentos no fui capaz de estar por cima de mis miedos, ella no merece a alguien así.-

-¿Así como?-

-Inestable, demente…-

-Usted no está demente, hay certificado médico que lo dice.-

-Pero así me siento.- Rena lo mira tristemente.

-Señorita Rena, disculpe que se lo diga, pero usted no puede decidir por Jurina. Ambas tienen la misma responsabilidad y están lo suficientemente grandes para saber lo que quieren. ¿La quieres?-

-No lo sé, me aterra tenerla cerca. Es como si algo dentro de mí intentara alejarla por su bien.-

-Ese algo señorita, es su pasado.-

-Yo solo la he metido en problemas… es lo único que se.-

El señor Kotaro contemplaba la situación verdaderamente impotente, pero no podía contarle más a Rena. No después de la restricción del médico.

-Si de verdad no la quieres cerca no la hagas dudar más.- Termina de decirle el Señor Kotaro extendiendo su mano y volviéndole a dar el trozo de papel y el anillo que tiro cuando se desmayo.

El señor sale de la habitación, dejando a Rena en su cama observando la foto y con el par de anillos en una de sus manos. Rena no esperaba esto, su falta de memoria le esta cobrado un precio que no sabe como liquidar. Por supuesto que quiere a Jurina y ahora sabe que la conoce desde que eran niñas. Por alguna razón siente como su pecho se calienta al contemplar esa foto.

Dicen que la única forma de viajar al pasado es atreves de los sueños. Es una teoría no fundamentada, pero en algunas ocasiones puede ser de ayuda. Los días para las chicas trascurrieron normalmente. Cada una en lo suyo, en ocasiones coincidía por los pasillos al salir de sus laboratorios. Ninguna de las dos se decía nada, los entrenamientos eran comunes y corrientes. Jurina actuaba fría ante ella, había encerrado muy bien a sus sentimientos pero cada que veía a ese tipo cerca de Rena no podía evitar ponerse de mal humor. Rena temía la llegada de las noches pues desde que vio la foto su mente la estaba torturando con sueños extraños que ya no lograba distinguir entre dormir y estar despierta.

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la universidad, las pruebas para cada equipo seguían su curso y ambos habían logrado pasar a la semifinal y final. Rena no mostraba ningún interés en Jurina y eso lo notaban todas las chicas que ahora sabían que esas dos chicas se conocían.

Sin embargo Rena, había estado asistiendo con especialistas para saber si su cerebro podía recuperar los recuerdos, pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma, su cerebro tenía una lección sebera ocasionada por drogarse involuntariamente. Incluso pudo haber muerto en aquella ocasión que cayó en crisis. Ella solo buscaba el alivio a sus dolores de cabeza que la torturaban cada noche, pero buscaba en el sitio equivocado.

Estaban a dos días para la final de equitación posiblemente pasado mañana le darán otro título a la Universidad y pasaran a las Nacionales. Mañana se jugaría la semifinal de futbol.

Era tarde y ese día Jurina se quedo en el campo hasta que oscureció totalmente. Estuvo practicando sus tiros libres, pues la molestia en su tobillo le siguió molestando pero no dijo nada y se hacia la fuerte. Cuando regresaba al estacionamiento, las luces del campo ya estaban apagadas pero un movimiento de luz rápida llamo su atención. Provenía de las caballerizas, ella creyó que fue su imaginación pero por segunda vez vio como la luz se filtraba por entre las maderas.

Fue hacia ellas y la puerta estaba abierta, posiblemente sea algún vigilante pero había un figura que apenas si se podía distinguir. Jurina busco con la ayuda de su celular el apagador y escucho un relinchar conocido y la forma en que lo hizo supo de inmediato que se trataba de Bucéfalo. Prendió la luz del pasillo y fue rápidamente al cubículo del corcel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo al ver al tipo "amiguito de Rena" estar dentro del cubo.

-Tengo más derecho de estar aquí que tú.-

-A estas horas ninguno de los dos tiene derecho.- Ambos chicos se hablaban con desprecio. Jurina observa al joven que no lleva ropa de práctica pero se ve muy sospechoso. -Además, ese no es tu caballo.-

-Solo estaba revisando que no tuviera alimento de más, pasado mañana en la final y debemos cuidar bien su dieta, es un caballo muy valioso.-

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para eso? ¿Rena sabe que estas aquí?-

-Así es, como podrás ver ahora somos íntimos.-De verdad había maldad en sus palabras.

-Eso no te lo creo.- Jurina trataba de guardar la calma.

-¿Por qué no? hemos incluso salido varias veces.-

A Jurina le consta que han estado saliendo, pero este tipo se encarga de hacerle pensar que han hecho aun más cosas, lo veía más frecuentemente con ella, incluso cuando no eran días de práctica.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Una voz gruesa se escucha por el pasillo.

Jurina se asoma y ve que es uno de los vigilantes que seguro al ver la luz prendida (que no debería de estar prendida), le llamo la atención y fue a investigar.

-Nada señor, yo ya me iba. Permiso.- Dice Jurina saliendo de el lugar pero no tiene un buen presentimiento.

La mañana siguiente a Jurina se le hizo una poca tarde, (la segunda hora de clases) por su trabajo, en medio del estacionamiento ve la camioneta de su tío. Se estaciona a un lado de él y le inquieta un poco saber por qué está ahí.

-Tío, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a traerte esto.- El tío saca de una bolsa de platico la bata de Jurina. –Esta mañana la dejaste en la silla después de tomar tu almuerzo.-

-¡Oh! Gracias, ni si quiera la recordaba.-

De pronto una cantidad de gente hace mucho alboroto y se aproximan cada vez más, como dirigiéndose cerca del campo de entrenamiento, muchos corrían.

-¡Jurina!- Alguien grita su nombre a lo lejos.

Es Sae quien al acercarse con ella le comunica que algo ha pasado en las caballerizas. Inmediatamente el tío y Jurina corren hacia el lugar. Había mucha gente y pasan como pueden. Bucéfalo esta vuelto loco y patea los barrotes de su cubo, que aunque son de metal los está doblando cada vez mas.

-¿Dónde está Rena?- Pregunta con desesperación Jurina.

-Yuki fue por ella.- Responde Sae

-Tío ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, se está haciendo daño.-

-No lo sé Jurina.- Sin embargo, él sospechaba algo no muy bueno.

Observaban aquella escena, y no sabían que era lo que ocurría, un vigilante dio a viso y el chisme se rego como el agua.

-¡Bucéfalo!- Grita Rena apenas entrando en las caballerizas. –¡Bucéfalo, Bucéfalo!- Gritaba y volvía a gritar pero el caballo no la reconocía.

No resistiendo mas lo barrotes, Bucéfalo los vence y sale corriendo desbocado, la gente que estaba en la entrada apenas si pudo quitarse de su camino. Nadie sabe que ocurrió, corre como loco.

-¡Se dirige a las canchas de Futbol!- Grita el vigilante llamando a otro por su radio.

Jurina y compañía salen corriendo detrás del caballo, Rena hace lo que puede. Cuando Bucéfalo estaba en el campo corría por todos lados cada vez con menos fuerza hasta que se desploma en medio del campo de una de las canchas. Rena corre hacia él, y aunque seguía pataleando ella se acerca hasta su cabeza. Le siguen Jurina y su tío, Sae y Yuki. Todos observando esa escena que no se ve nada bien.

-¡Bucéfalo…!- Exclama Rena en voz alta con lagrimas en sus ojos. -¿Qué ocurre?- El caballo hacia intentos por ponerse de pie. –Tranquilo, tranquilo.- Rena lo acariciaba pero también presentía algo malo.

El tío de Jurina se arrodilla junto con Rena y lo examina, el sabe de esto más que cualquier otro médico, era el mejor y conocía a ese caballo desde que era un potro. Jurina también se acerca al ver lo alterada que estaba Rena, pero solo se queda a su lado de pie observando de cerca el sufrimiento de ambos.

-¡Señor Kotaro! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se pondrá bien?- Decía desesperada Rena.

El respirar de Bucéfalo era agitado pero cada vez disminuía considerablemente y sus intentos por ponerse de pie eran menores. Después de examinarlo bien, el señor Kotaro se pone de pie y su rostro es amarillo.

-Tío, ¿Qué pasa tío?- Pero no respondía. -¡Tío!- El solo hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, y dio un paso hacia atrás. -¿Qué es lo que tiene?- Pregunta desesperada Jurina.

-Lo han…lo han envenenado.- Dice

Inmediatamente vienen a la cabeza de Jurina los comentarios y la imagen del tipo, ella lo sabía, sabía que la presencia del ese imbécil en las caballerizas ayer por la noche no era nada bueno.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho... Rena….- Dice el Tío de Jurina con verdadera tristeza, nunca la muerte de un animal le había causado tanto sentimiento.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooo!- Se escucharon gritos desgarradores, Rena se puso histérica y abrazaba ya aun inerte Bucéfalo que apenas si respiraba.

Jurina se arrodillo a su lado, pero que podía hacer ella. Solo quedarse a ver el desenlace. Por dentro sentía la necesidad de salir a buscar al tipo y romperle cada hueso de su humanidad.

Sae abrazaba a Yuki que también estaba nerviosa -¿Quién pudo hacer algo como eso? ¿Y si los demás caballos están en riesgo también?- Preguntaba Yuki con miedo.

-Tranquila, tranquila esto se ve más personal.- Responde Sae tratando de trasmitirle seguridad a Yuki, pero ella misma sabia que esto no sucedió solo porque si, lo puede ver en rostro de Jurina

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Bucéfalo!?- Grita Rena desesperada apartándose un poco de Bucéfalo quedando sobre sus rodillas al ver como el animal se estira y se tensa. –¡NOOOOO!- Grita llorando cuando Bucéfalo da un último suspiro y relaja su cuerpo, ya no tiene señales de vida.

Las manos de Rena no le respondían, solo las tenia suspendidas en el aire, nada en su cuerpo le respondía. Las lágrimas se le salían sin control alguno y lentamente abrazo a su caballo ya sin vida temblando. Las lágrimas rodaban por su pelaje, mientras ella hundía su cabeza entre la mejilla y el cuello largo de su caballo, lloraba por su mejor amigo que ha muerto. Todos los recuerdos con él emanan en su mente y se encuentra inconsolable.

Los vigilantes llegan e intentan retirar el cadáver del animal, pero Rena se niega. Parece una niña pequeña llorando por su peluche favorito. Jurina como puede la separa de Bucéfalo. Pero Rena en su inconsciencia daba manotazos golpeado el pecho de Jurina que solo atinaba a abrazarla, así la golpeo hasta que se cansó. Después solo lloraba y la abrazaba con fuerza, ambas arrodilladas en el campo mientras los vigilantes retiraban al animal, el señor Kotaro los seguía, Sae y Yuki estaban paradas detrás de las chicas.

Bucéfalo ha muerto a tan solo un día de la final, Jurina mientras la sostenía en sus brazos podía sentir el dolor de Rena. Ahora si se puede decir que lo ha perdido todo. Recuerda las palabras de Rena _"Bucéfalo es todo para mí"_ , esas que le dijo cuando le conto sobre su memoria. Como pueden convencen a Rena de ir al salón del club, Sae ayuda a llevarla y Jurina se queda un poco atrás viendo como caminaba como si le hubieran robado el alma. En ese momento toma una decisión, posiblemente una muy importante en su vida. Pero no le importa con forme ve que las chicas se alejan, ella desaparece.

Estaban por dar las 7 de la noche, el juego de semifinal estaba a punto de empezar pero Jurina no estaba por ningún lado. Todos en los vestidores y en las gradas se preguntaban por Jurina incluso su madre que lo ha visto desde el desayuno de la mañana. No contesta su celular. Tampoco el tío sabe donde esta cuando lo llama, pero él le dice a su madre lo ocurrido y se encuentra cuidando de Rena por si vuelve a tener una crisis nerviosa.

El primer tiempo del partido es difícil, pero al iniciar el segundo tiempo inmediatamente se van abajo en el marcador. Anímicamente el equipo no está bien, por cada minuto que trascurre es una tortura, las rivales son de verdad muy buenas y la mayoría de los miembros está molestos. El partido finaliza y logra empatar, se va a penales y afortunadamente el equipo de la universidad de Tokio tenía buenas tiradoras y una excelente portera.

Jurina brillo por su ausencia y debe una gran disculpa a todo su equipo. Las instalaciones se van quedando solas conforme la gente desaloja el estadio. Una camioneta con un remolque llega unas horas más tarde directo a las caballerizas.

Es Jurina quien trajo a Diana, es consciente de que no hay caballo para remplazar a Bucéfalo, pero Diana es la única que puede estar a la altura de Rena. Desde el suceso de esta mañana las caballerizas están vigiladas, Yuki pidió ese apoyo a la universidad, así que hay gente que cuida de los caballos, Diana y todos los caballo están seguros.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Soy Matsui Jurina, he traído el caballo para Matsui Rena.-

Sin hacerle más trabas dejan que el remolque llegue hasta la puerta y de él desciende una imponente yegua plateada, hasta los vigilantes quedan deslumbrados por tan preciosos animal.

-¿Qué saben de lo ocurrido en la mañana?- Pregunta Jurina.

-Un veterinario de nombre Kotaro reviso a todos los caballos. Se encontró un frasco de veneno en el cubo del caballo que murió. Hay un testimonio de uno de los vigilantes de que encontró a dos personas aquí ayer en la noche. Peor solo reconoció a uno y fue aun mismo miembro.-

-El lo hizo.- Pensó en voz alta pero no se retracta. -Yo me quede hasta tarde ayer practicando, soy miembro del equipo de futbol. Vi una luz sospechosa y vine a ver, cuando entre las luces estaban apagadas, las encendí y al poco tiempo llego el vigilante. Encontré un joven dentro del cubo de Bucéfalo. Así que no dudo que lo haya hecho él.-

-Señorita esa es una acusación muy grave. ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿También pudo haber sido usted?-

-El Veterinario es mi tío. ¿Cree usted que yo lo aria? ¿Yo quería mucho a ese caballo?-

-Pues él envió algunas mientras al los laboratorio de esta misma Universidad, pronto sabran quien lo hizo.-

-¿Usted familiar de la Señorita Rena Matsui?-

-No, solo somos viejas conocidas que nos volvimos a encontrar.- Responde mientras acariciaba a Diana. –Esta Yegua es mía y es mi regalo para ella.-

-Es un hermosos regalo ¿Pero, si es suya no cree que el animal se entristezca por eso?-

-Se que ella está en buenas manos. Bueno, yo me retiro.- Les dice a los vigilantes despidiéndose también de su yegua. –Se las encargo mucho.-

-No se preocupe señorita nos aseguraremos de que no le suceda nada ni a ella ni a los demás.-

Al volver Jurina a su casa, su tío se encontraba con su madre.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- Pregunta su mamá.

-Fui a la propiedad de mí tío, fui por Diana.-

-¿Qué?-

-Se que Rena no tiene ánimos de nada, pero también sé que ella no faltara a su responsabilidad como capitana del equipo, ella va a participar y la única que puede ayudar es Diana.

-Me sorprende tu decisión, Jurina.- Dice su tío. –Pero corres el riesgo de que ella no la quiera.-

-Pues, ya lo hice y me he metido en problemas por ello, pero no me importa. Me importa mil veces más ella. Aunque no me quiera cerca.-

La actitud de Jurina era decidida y concreta, nada iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión y solo Rena tendría la última palabra.

-Jurina, me llamaron de la universidad. Me ha mandado los resultados antes de lo previsto de la sangre que mande analizar.-

-¿Y?-

-Alguien lo enveneno a propósito.-

-Maldito.- Murmura entre dientes y apretando los puños y no pasa des apercibido por su tío ni por su madre.

-Hay un testimonio…-

-Lo sé- Interrumpe. –Y sé que yo estoy involucrada.-

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?-

-Sí, fue ese maldito malnacido de Takashiro.- Responde con rabia en sus palabras.

-¿Takashiro, dijiste?-

-Sí. Por mi pueden investigarme hasta la sombra, yo no lo hice.-

-Te creo Jurina, yo mismo envié tus huellas para que las compararan con las del frasco y de con las de todos los miembros.-

-¿Cómo le hicieron para conseguir las del ese infeliz?-

-No se las pedimos, las tomamos de todos los cascos.-

-Jurina. Hay algo más que debes saber.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta ya sin esperar sorprenderse.

-No estoy seguro, pero conforme se han suscitado los hecho y sabiendo lo que me dices…- Hace una pausa contemplando las posibilidades. –Takashiro era el nombre del prometido de Rena.-

-¿¡Que!?- Exclama verdadera mente sorprendida y aun más furiosa. -Ese maldito, me las va a pagar.-

-No te ensucies las manos Jurina, si de verdad él es el culpable, pagara. Te lo prometo. Estoy muy involucrado en esto y tengo gente de confianza trabajando.-

-¿Y por qué haría algo así?- Pregunta, con duda pues apareció de la nada en sus vidas.

Al disolverse el compromiso arreglado, la familia del chico perdió parte de sus inversiones, empezando a caer en quiebra. Porque el negocio nunca se llevo a cabo, y al menos fue algo bueno que hicieron los tíos de Rena, pues se encargaron por avaricia de conservar todo lo que pudieron sin incluir a nadie más que no fuera de la familia.

-¿Por qué Rena no lo recuerda?-

-Pues porque seguramente ya no es el joven que ella conoció y se encuentra en la misma situación que tú, a él le beneficia de cierta forma. Incluso a mí me olvida si deja de verme un mes.-

-¿Irás a las competencias mañana?- Le pregunta su madre participando de la conversación.

-No creo que quiera verme ahí.-

-Ella no pero, Diana no dejara de ser tuya de la noche a la mañana debes permanecer cerca para que sienta confianza.- Le dice el su tío sabiamente.

Jurina contempla sus opciones, quiere estar con Rena en la competencia aunque ella no la quiera cerca, quiere ver a Diana y estar al pendiente. Pero al mismo tiempo quiere buscar al tipo para hacerle ver su suerte.

Rena llega muy temprano a las caballerizas, la final será en unas cuantas horas aún queda mucho tiempo aunque no participara, pero como es la capitana debe estar ahí para apoyar a los miembros del equipo. Muy dentro de ella siente la pérdida de su amigo, su aspecto es muy demacrado y más sombrío que nunca, ayer se mostro vulnerable y hoy parece que no siente nada.

Cuando entra saluda a los vigilantes que velaron toda la noche, no se atreve ni a dirigir su vista al cubo donde anteriormente estaba su caballo.

-¿Rena?, Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.- Yuki le habla viendola entrar.

-He venido a cumplir mi responsabilidad con el equipo, aunque no tenga caballo. No sé por qué te sorprende.- La voz de Rena era muy fría, como lo habitual pero sombría. Ella caminaba hacia una de las oficinas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Pero qué dices?, los vigilantes me han informado que tienes caballo para la competencia-

Pero justo cuando se iba, las palabras de Yuki la detienen. -¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabías?-

Un relinchar no muy desconocido para Rena se escucha en toda la caballeriza, llama inevitablemente la atención de Rena y camina hacia donde se escuchó el sonido, y reconoce inmediatamente la yegua.

-Diana…- Murmura y el animal le acerca el asicó, pero Rena no se mueve ni mucho menos la acaricia.

-Debo de aceptar que es un excelente yegua, y está en buena forma.-

Cierra sus ojos y lo sentimientos están a punto de brotar de nuevo. Se entero que Jurina no jugó ayer el partido y que se había metido en problemas, por accidente cuando alguien llamo a su tío mientras estaba con ella. Nunca se imagino que faltara a su tan importante juego para esto.

En la puerta hay otro remolque, es nada más y nada menos que Takashiro que le ha traído a Rena un nuevo caballo. No se compara ni con Bucéfalo mucho menos con Diana.

-Rena.- Dice. –He traído el mejor de mis caballo para ti, tómalo es tuyo.-

-Es un caballo color arena, de lo mejor ¼ de milla Arabe. Justo lo que Rena necesita para ganar la última de las pruebas del día de hoy.

-No te ofendas, pero no quiero a ningún caballo.-

-¿Pero Rena, lo he mandado traer solo para ti, es joven tendrás tiempo de coordinarte con él, está muy bien entrenado.-

-¡Dije que No!- Exclama fuertemente, sobresaltando al chico y a Yuki.

El tipo aprieta sus dientes furioso por el rechazo del caballo, además se pregunta cómo es que hay otro caballo ahí. Rena se retira a los vestidores a ponerse su ropa, aunque no participara tiene que estar a la altura como la capitana.

-¿Y este caballo que hace aquí?- Pregunta Takashiro a la instructora.

-Lo trajo la otra Matsui, creo que a este caballo lo conoce mejor.- Cometa Yuki para ver la reacción del chico que fue muy obvio con sus intenciones al traer a otro caballo.

-Es de esa…-Murmura furioso, le gano la idea.

Yuki refuerza la vigilancia al haber más caballos en el lugar, le dijo de donde provenía el caballo y eso le causo un a ulcera en el estomago y aunque quisiera deshacerse de esa yegua no podía hacerlo. Ambos se deponían a retirarse para hacer sus respectivas cosas. El chico se va a los vestidores para cambiarse y Yuki recibe una visita esperada y se entretiene con ella.

Jurina llega a las caballerizas como evitando toparse con alguien. Miraba a todas partes y a quien ve es a Yuki que se encontraba con su entrenadora, ahora no sabía que era mejor si Rena disgustada o su entrenadora furiosa.

-Sempai. Buen día.- Saluda con algo de temor.

-¡Oh! Buen día.- Saluda alegremente Yuki y Sae permanecía callada.

Sae la miraba con verdadero desprecio, ayer tuvieron el más difícil de los juegos por la desconcentración repentina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta en un tono muy inquisitivo Sae, recibiendo un codazo de Yuki.

-Antes que nada, debo disculparme con usted.- Le dice haciendo una reverencia. –Siento mucho lo sucedido.-

-Pues no lo sientas, no jugaras en la final.- Le responde Sae sancionándola por su inasistencia.

-Lo comprendo y no me opongo.- Contesta obedientemente.

-¿Q..que te trae por aquí?- Pregunta Yuki intentan disipar los ánimos.

-Solo quería ver como había amanecido Diana.-

-¿Eh? ¿Conoces a esta preciosa yegua?-

-Era mía.- Responde sorprendiendo a ambas chicas. –Yo la traje ayer.-

-Ah ya veo, fuiste tú. Hoy por la mañana cuando pregunte por ella, los vigilantes de turno me dijeron que una jovencita la trajo en la noche, pero supuse que era alguien de la propiedad de Rena. Tengo entendido que tienes una propiedad justo al lado de la de Rena ¿Cierto?-

-No es mía, es del Veterinario que atendió ayer a los caballos, yo lo llamo tío, pero en realidad no somos nada.-

-¿Y saliste de la ciudad solo para eso?-

-No lo diga como si no valiera la pena.- Comenta mirando a ambas chicas –Lo hice solo por Rena, porque me importa.-

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste personalmente?-

-Porque ella no quiere verme y yo respeto eso. Sin embargo, ella ama este deporte y Bucéfalo era todo para ella, solo quiero que no deje de hacer lo que ama.-

Las palabras de Jurina se escuchaban sinceras y ahora ellas saben por qué Jurina falto al juego de ayer.

-Ella no quiere a ningún caballo, supongo que eso lo supusiste antes.-

-En en todo se corre un riesgo.- Le responde conociendo las consecuencias que todo esto atrae y agacha su cabeza mirando el piso de concreto.

-¿No crees que Rena deba saberlo?-

-No es necesario, no quiero que ella crea que lo hago esperando algo a cambio.-

-Que buena chica, pero creo que ya lo sabe.-

Jurina levanta su vista con susto y mira a Yuki que tiene un sonrisa picara y le apunta con el dedo para que volteé. Jurina duda en hacerlo pero decide voltear aunque lo hace lentamente. Gira completamente y ve a Rena que esta parada en la entrada, no sabe cuánto ha escuchado, pero supone que es lo suficiente.

-Tengo que ir a prepara un papeleo para registrar a Diana, solo en caso de que sea requerida. Vamos Sae acampáname- Yuki a pesar de la situación sale con una gran sonrisa al haber podido ayudar poco a Jurina, anuqué no la conoce muy bien, sacándole su confesión honesta sin que se diera cuenta al ver que Rena estaba entrando de nuevo a la caballeriza. Ella mejor que nadie sabe que Rena es diferente desde que la habla a esta chica y de alguna forma le cae bien.

Las Matsuis se miraban, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Jurina dejo de entrometerse en su vida. Rena camina un poco hasta donde esta ella y se empareja hombro con hombro.

-No voy a usar a tu Yegua.- Le dice mirándola de Reojo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, si de verdad lo quieres así.- Le responde sin voltear a verla, solo mirando hacia el frente. –La Matsui que conozco, lo haría, porque no le gusta perder y le gustan los retos, eso me dijo un día. Sé que te duele la pérdida de Bucéfalo y a mí también aunque no lo creas.-

Rena no le decía nada, solo escuchaba sordamente las palabras de Jurina. Se mantenía erguida con su mirada hacia adelante.

-Tienes una responsabilidad con el equipo. Suerte.- Le dice Jurina.

Algunos integrantes del equipo aparecen entre ellos Nao y Takashiro. A Jurina se le enciende la sangre y no puede contenerse. Rena gira completamente para ver a los recién llegados y solo ve como Jurina camina hacia el chico. La cólera se apodera de ella y agarra al tipo de la solapa del saco.

-¿Qué te pasa, salvaje?- El tipo se sorprende por la chica que es fuerte y su acto repentino.

Las chicas se sorprenden y Yuki se asoma desde unas oficinas junto con Sae al escuchar el reclamo del tipo.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti infeliz?- Responde y pregunta Jurina verdaderamente enojada.

-¡Las peleas están prohibidas en este lugar!- Rena trata de poner orden. -¡Suéltalo!- Le dice a Jurina reprendiéndola.

-Lo siento Matsui-san.- La chica suelta al tipo de mala gana y este se sacude tratando de desarrugarse su impecable uniforme.

Jurina no quiere discutir con Rena, y solo con escuchar su orden apacigua su rabia, aunque solo por un momento.

-Nao, acompáñala a la salida.- Le dice a la chica yéndose lejos de los problemas dejándolos a todos ahí, solo quiere alejarse de todo por un momento.

Yuki y Sae salen inmediatamente de donde estaban y ven como Rena huye del lugar y se acercan a Jurina para asegurarse de que salgan completos de las caballerizas. Sae conoce a Jurina y sabe de lo que la chica es capaz de hacer.

-Jurina-san.- Dice Nao siguiendo las instrucciones de Rena.

-Descuida, yo ya me iba.-

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- Dice con saña el tipo.

-Cierra la boca.- Inmediatamente lo encara de nuevo y las otras chicas están muy atentas.

-Deberías de darte por vencida Matsui, ella no te recuerda, y yo me voy a encargar de que jamás lo haga.-

Bastaban estas palabras para terminar de sacar la ira de Jurina, todo ese enojo que lleva guardado en su subconsciente tenía que manifestarse pues, su vida se torno un caos desde que recupero parte de sus recuerdos.

-¡No te atrevas ni a mirarla!- Le advierte con ira en sus ojos.

-¿Y si me atrevo?, ¿qué?- Dice sínicamente provocándola con su sonrisa.

Ni las otras chicas ni Nao entendían lo que pasaba, y ven como ambos chicos recortan la distancia.

-Tengo la mejor suerte del mundo por segunda ocasión, Matsui. Ella usara el caballo que le regale.-

-¡Há! eso lo veremos.-

-Tú no sabes quién soy realmente.-

-Si lo sé, y me tiene sin cuidado.-

Jurina da un paso hacia atrás, no está dispuesta a escuchar las majaderías de este tipo que solo busaca hacerla enojar para hacerse la víctima con Rena.

-Tú no vales la pena.- Dice dando media vuelta para retirarse.

Al momento de pasar junto de él, una risa burlona del tipo le calienta la sangre, éste le susurra unas palabras que frenan sus pasos. – Esta vez, me la quedare completamente…- Jurina lo mira de reojo. -Como aquella vez en el río.-

Jurina amplia lo ojos por la revelación y de verdad la enfurece, gira velozmente y le da una patada asegurándose de que este tipo no tenga descendencia, cansada de escucharlo. Ahora la ha sacado de sus dudas. Él de verdad es ese niño que estuvo con ellas el día del accidente. Ahora todo va recobrando sentido y con cuerda con el tipo que le describió su tío.

-Pagaras por esto.- El chico se retorcía en el piso y hablaba muy apenas con voz entendible.

-¡No! Tú pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Bucéfalo.- Le grita Jurina mientras se agacha y lo levanta de nuevo de la solapa del saco.

Las chicas presentes se sorprenden al escuchar eso ¿Por qué Jurina lo acusaba? Pero viendo la situación se limitan a preguntar y Sae solo da un paso al frente para tocar el hombro de Jurina, y ella entiendo el mensaje.

-Me encargare de hacer que te arrepientas de haber nacido.- Lo avienta de nuevo al piso aun adolorido por el fuerte golpe, camina un poco y patea una de sus relucientes botas como si fuera una vil lata tirada en el piso.

A estas alturas de la mañana, ella ya sabía de la resolución de los estudios realizados, ya se había comprobado que él fue el que atentó contra Bucéfalo y su tío se estaba encargando del resto. Solo debía ser paciente una vez más.

Cuando todo se calmo y no había nadie alrededor. Rena volvió al cubo donde estaba Diana, la contemplaba y verla le recordaba a su corcel. Sin embargo, desde que la vio por primera vez quedo prendada de ella, al igual que de su dueña. Le es muy difícil aceptar que le gusta ese caballo. De pronto ve como la yegua hace trucos que Juria le enseño sin que se lo pidan. Es como si quisiera decirle algo, y de alguna forma le trasmite confianza. No cabe duda que son tal para cual ella y Jurina. Rena fue esta vez la que se acerco a ella y la tomo del hocico.

-¿Has decidido participar?- Yuki interrumpe ese cálido momento.

-Aun no lo sé.- Responde aun acariciando a la Yegua. –¿Debería?

-Eso depende.-

-¿De qué?-

-De que te atrevas a hacerlo.-

Rena contemplaba al animal mientras pensaba en las palabras de Yuki, la yegua se gano su cariño y no hoy sin no desde que la conoció. Y ahora tiene su respeto, Rena llevara a Diana como el caballo más importante de la institución, el valor que tenia Bucéfalo. Dejando a un lado el ofrecido por el tipo, que realmente ni lo recordaba.

-Lo haré.-

-Pues en entonces, Suerte.-

La gente está dispuesta ya en las tribunas del estadio, la competencia está a punto de empezar. Pronto ven como lo jinetes se van dando cita al centro del campo acondicionado para realizar calentamiento.

La gente acostumbrada a ver a un elegante caballo negro, queda sorprendida de ver ahora a uno plateado que hasta brillaba con el sol. Y su jinete, Rena, hacían una excelente pareja. Todos estaban fascinados con la vista, ese caballo se está robando lo flahs fotógrafos y la mirada de los reclutadores que se dieron cita. Jurina estaba en las gradas, observando desde lejos recargada en una de las paredes que daba acceso a ellas.

A pesar de todo, Jurina sigue albergando esos sentimiento que no tienen la intensión de desaparecer. Ya hizo de todo, pero ella sigue sucumbiendo bajo los encantos de Rena. Se pregunta qué es lo que la hace quererla de esa forma. Y no tiene la respuesta, por ahora solo contempla a sus dos amores en el campo, aunque sabe que uno de ellos no le pertenece y la ha rechazado, en ella vive el espíritu de Bucéfalo, agreste y temperamental. Se ven tan bien juntas y está feliz de que haya decidido participar. No le dijo las mejores palabras en las caballerizas, pero confiaba en que ella haría lo correcto. Ahora había entendido que era mejor dejarla tranquila y alejarse lo más que pueda de ella para no perturbar su estado emocional.

Las pruebas comienzan y ella sorprende a todos pues es como si fueran uno, la verdad es que los animales reflejan lo que en verdad son sus dueños. Y este caballo estaba estrechamente unido por ambas chicas. Jurina a lo lejos nota un poco extraña a Diana, solo ella puede darse cuenta pues, prácticamente la conoce de toda la vida.

Viene la última prueba, la carrera de caballos. En el ambiente hay nerviosismo pues el puntaje que debe alcanzar Rena es alto. Alguien no lo ha estado haciendo bien y es Takashiro intentando sabotear la final en una venganza absurda por la decisión de Rena al usar a la yegua de Jurina.

En el estadio nadie hace ruido, se podría escuchar la caída de un alfiler. Los caballos están en posición y el que da el disparo de salida está en su posición también. Rena da una vista rápida hacia las gradas y en un rincón alcanza a ver a Jurina que la mira desde lejos. Piensa seriamente en su obstinado deseo de recobrar primero su memoria antes de pensar en Jurina. Sin embargo sabe muy en el fondo que esa chica es más que especial para ella, después de todo, se había entregado a ella.

3, 2, 1 Comienza la carrera que consta de una línea recta de 250m. La competencia se ve reñida y cada caballo junto con su jinete da su último esfuerzo, uno de los caballos de las escuelas aledañas lleva la delantera, están en los últimos 50 metros y como si Diana lo supiera, saca una velocidad impresionante. Rena atraviesa la meta con una diferencia garrafal de segundo en contra del que llevaba la delantera.

No puede creerlo, es la primera vez que sale victoriosa en esa prueba y todos lo saben. Para cuando baja del caballo, busca específicamente a una persona entre el público, pero por más que mira a todas partes no la encuentra.

La tarde se llena de felicitaciones y una cálida comida. Afortunadamente todo sale de maravilla. Cuando el equipo volvió a la caballerizas a devolver los caballos aparentemente todo estaba normal, pero cuando entraron se vieron rodeadas de policías. También se encontraba el tío de Jurina.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Pregunta Yuki.

Ante la mirada expectante de todos que no comprendía bien la situación, entre ellos estaba incluido Takashiro, que intento huir del lugar, el sí lo sabía, y fue aprendido por uno de los policías.

-¡Suéltenme!- Gritaba. – ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¿Qué les pasa?-

-Guarde silencio joven.- Le dice un hombre vestido de Negro.

-El motivo de nuestra presencia en este lugar, es para informar a la Señorita Matsui que, de acurdo con los análisis realizados por ordenes del Médico Satou Kotaro. Se confirma que la muerte del Caballo pura sangre Bucéfalo fue provocada con alevosía y ventaja, ocasionando un daño colateral, por razones desconocidas.- Decía el señor ante la sorpresa de todos. –Se le imputa el crimen al Joven Takashiro Tanaka de la misma forma, se le hacen cargos por tener en su poder, sustancias ilegales las cuales no puede introducir a esta institución ni portar personalmente. Así pues, acusado también por la universidad, la cual ya se encargara de dar la máxima sanción que otorga dicha institución. Teniendo como testigos a todos los presentes, procedo con la detención.- Dice señor ofreciéndole una hoja de papel con lo antes leído a Rena.

Rena estaba sin habla, jamás se imagino que este chico, fuera el culpable. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Jurina no le advirtió en vano y ahora se siente como una tonta porque pudieron haberse evitado muchas cosas si tan solo por una vez en su vida hubiera escuchado a su corazón. No le dio tiempo de hablar con él, Rena firmo una hoja junto con Yuki, mientras los demás chicos veían como se llevaban esposado y como no dejaba de gritar con una cara de susto, pues ya se había descubierto todo.

El tío de Jurina estaba tan ocupado como el "tutor de Rena" aunque era rara la vez que cuidaba de ella de esa forma. Se mantuvo a su cuidado pues, Rena no está mentalmente estable. El rumor se corrió por toda la universidad incluyendo a Jurina, pero no hizo nada por buscar a Rena. Su mismo tío se lo dijo, pero estas dos chicas son muy tercas, Jurina se sentía feliz por el hecho de que esa escoria había desaparecido y ahora solo se dedicaba a entrenar duro, que aunque no jugará hay varios clubs y la misma selección Nacional que la quiere entre sus filas.

La final de Futbol se acercaba, Jurina asistía a todos los entrenamientos pero la mayoría de las chicas seguía molesta con ella. Sabían que estaba destinada a estar en la banca pero eso no la excluía de los entrenamientos. La capitana sustituta será Churi, aunque lo hace en contra de su voluntad, entre ella y Airin son como el punto de origen de los chismes. Sabían todo lo ocurrido, pero no podía ir en contra de las órdenes de la entrenadora.

Había pasado una semana ya de la final de equitación. Ahora la universidad se volvía a vestir de sus colores para presenciar la final de futbol, Japón vs Corea y aquello era todo un mundo, había demasiados aficionados que se daban cita aun faltando un par de horas.

-Jurina.-

-Tío, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, aun falta mucho tiempo para que comience el juego.-

-Lo sé, solo vine a revisar a los caballos.-

-Por cierto tío, ya que mencionas a los caballos.- Dice mientras su tío la miraba. –Durante las pruebas note un poco extraña a Diana, ¿podrías revisarla?-

-Por supuesto, soy su médico de cabecera.- Ríe un poco y su teléfono suena.

Jurina escucha que mantiene una conversación con aun "abogado", y después, como se disculpa y sale de la sala. No volvió pero Jurina sabe que lo verá cuando comience el juego.

Mientras tanto, una chica orgullosa se encontraba en su casa sin querer saber nada del mundo, estaba tan abrumada de sentimientos negativos que simplemente no quería ver a nadie. Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría hoy en la universidad, pero tiene un presentimiento. Ella se encontraba en su habitación, como siempre, recostada en su cama viendo hacia el techo desesperada por no poder conciliar el sueño. Gira de lado y mira su buro, enzima de aquel mueble estaban los anillos unidos y la fotografía. Se sienta sobre su cama resignada de que su malestar no la dejara.

No sabe si está bien o mal lo que siente, pero sabe que no puede darse el lujo de sentirlo, con tanto rencor y culpa guardada. Tocan la puerta, a ella se le hace extraño, pues solo está el ama de llaves y desde que hablaron la últimas vez, ella está muy distante, apenada por ocultarle quien era la chica que conoció en el verano.

-Adelante.- Dice y se sorprende al ver quien entra. -¡Soñor Kotaro! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-Hola Señorita Rena. Quiero saber si puede acompañarme a un lugar de suma importancia.-

-¿A dónde?-

-A la comisaria, el abogado del acusado me ha informado que quiere negociar con usted, y me ha dicho que es algo muy importante lo que el acusado quiere decirle. No está obligada a ir.- Le dice el señor Kotaro que se estaba encargando de todos los papeleos.

Rena lo contempla un poco y como no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ese chico, algo en su interior le decía que fuera. Se encontraban rumbo a la comisaria y Rena estaba muy callada. Al llegar los pasan a un cubículo donde hay un personaje muy elegante parece un abogado que tiene un folder sobre la mesa y al verlos entrar saca un par de hojas. Rena entra junto con el Señor Kotaro y se sienta enfrente de él.

-¿Y bien?- Dice el Señor Kotaro. –Ya estamos aquí.-

-Bien- Habla el señor con traje. –Los he citado a este lugar para hacer una pequeña comparecencia. Soy el abogado del joven Takashiro y desconozco lo que tiene que decir.- Explica el señor elegante. –Por favor haga háganlo pasar.- Le pide a los guardias que estaban en la puerta.

Takashiro hace acto de presencia y al ver Rena se agacha inmediatamente, ella se pone de pie, pero detiene sus impulsos de gritarle un par de cosas y decide esperar a que el chico hable. Pero Takashiro estaba realmente abrumado y se le veía una cara de pánico al ver la realidad enfrente de él. Solo agachaba su cabeza mientras tomaba asiento y colocaba sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa.

-Adelante joven Takashiro, lo escuchamos.- Dice el Señor kotaro con un rostro serio.

\- Se que he hecho mal y prometo delante de ustedes no volveré a acercarme a Rena ni a Jurina si ella retira los cargos.-

-Que fácil.- Le discute el señor Kotaro. –¿Que hay a cabio muchacho?-

-La verdad…- Dice sin voltear a verlos.

-¿De qué verdad hablas?- Pregunta Rena permaneciendo con su temple firme.

Él no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, mientras Rena ordenaba sus pensamientos pero la forma en que se está comportando el chico que la impacienta.

-¡Habla! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Obteniendo a cambio solo silencio. -¿POR QUE LO HISTE?- Rena se exalta eligiendo un respuesta.

El chico sin mirarla habla con una voz débil. –Jurina y tú, están unidas por el mismo destino, tres veces...-

-¿Qué?- Rena se extraña por esas absurdas palabras. -¿Por qué metes a Jurina en esto?-

-Yo solo… yo solo quería ser tu héroe.- Los puños del chico estaban cerrados con fuerza entre las esposas.

-¿Mi héroe?, ¿explícate?-

-Solo escúchame Matsui-san, no puedo pedirte perdón, por que se que no lo merezco. Te hablo con la verdad. Yo solo quería ser el que salvara tu vida, el que salvara tu día. Ser tu todo, pero ese lugar está ocupado desde hace mucho tiempo.- Confiesa Takashiro. –Tú no me recuerdas, al igual que no la recuerdas a ella, y siempre he envidiado ese lugar desde que éramos niños.-

Los recuerdos se estaban formando delante de sus ojos, al escuchar cada palabra que el tipo decía.

-Tú conoces a Jurina, ¡tú también sabes lo que ocurrió ese día!- Se exalta un poco.

-Sí, y no sé si sirva de algo pero, yo fui el culpable de todo. Yo no quería arrojarte al río pero forcejeamos y resbalaste. No tuve el valor de entrar a rescatarte y Jurina sin pensarlo lo hizo, a pesar de corta edad.-

-Ella salvo mi vida…-Murmura. -Es mi culpa que casi muera... es mi culpa su pérdida de memoria…- Voltea a ver inmediata mente al señor Kotaro, quien no le niega nada.

La cara de Rena era de total sorpresa, y revive todo aquello en su mente, de pronto es como si le hubieran dado la llave de sus recuerdos.

-No es tu culpa, es la mía. Después de eso solo te vi un par de veces en cenas de nuestras familias. Pero no me hablabas, me evitaste ese par de veces, sin embargo me mandaron al extranjero a estudiar para ser digno de las empresas Matsui aunque te opusieras a ello. Mi familia cayó en crisis, cuando tus padres desaparecieron y se disolvió el compromiso.-

-¿Compromiso?-

-Yo era el niño con el que te comprometieron, cuando volví no me recordabas. Retira los cargos y te juro por mis padres que no vuelves a verme.- A pesar de la revelación del chico, sus intenciones eran salir bien librado.

-Has de saber que todo en esta vida se paga, no ensucies el nombre de tus padres más de lo que ya has hecho.- Le responde Rena poniéndose de pie.

Toma las hojas de la mesa en las cuales se acordaba el perdón, pero las rompió enfrente del abogado, de los guardias y del Señor Kotaro. Viendo así como su última oportunidad de salir libre se desvanecía.

-Creí que eras una buena persona.- Le habla el tipo sintiéndose herido.

-Yo también lo creí de ti, y me destruirte la vida y mataste a mi caballo. Tu estas donde debes estar.- Dice finalmente saliendo de aquel cubículo, seguida por el señor Kotaro.

-¿Quiere que la lleve de regreso a su casa?- Pregunta el señor Kotaro al verla salir apresuradamente a la calle.

-No.-

-¿No?-

-Lléveme al estadio de la universidad. Se lo pido por favor.-

La forma en que se lo pidió no tenia descripción, había suprimido tanto sus emociones y ahora conocía el motivo por el cual alejaba a Jurina inconscientemente. Su subconsciente dejo registrado la culpa de haber sido salvada por su "amiga" e incluso recuerda la discusión con su padre y de que como fue que le regalo el anillo.

Durante el camino, mientras asimilaba las palabras de Takashiro y recordaba algunas cosas ahora con mayor facilidad. Viene a su mente una de las preguntas de Jurina _"¿Por qué yo si puedo recordarte?"_ , ahora eran un poco más claras. Jurina hablaba del pasado, pasado que no sabe como recupero y que le dolía no poder decirle porque ella misma se negó a escucharla. Jurina guardo todo eso en su corazón y ahora no está segura de si quiera verla, posiblemente es momento de no dejárselo todo a ella. Después de todo, en el pasado, Rena fue quien sedición el alma de la pequeña niña temperamental.

Cuando llegaron al estadio, ya había terminado el medio tiempo y Jurina seguía sin jugar. Se colocan en la entrada de las escaleras su tío y ella. El segundo tiempo inicia y es una masacre total. Es un juego sucio las entradas son brutales y han lastimado a Churi, inmediatamente el árbitro expulsa a la coreana mostrándole el cartón rojo.

Jurina y toda la banca se ponen de pie ante aquel suceso, las asistencias médicas entran al campo y hacen señas a la entrenadora de que no puede continuar. La chica esta inconsciente por un codazo en la cabeza, esto definitivamente enfurece a Jurina.

-¡Jurina!- Escucha su nombre por parte de la entrenadora.

-Vas a entrar.-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Que vas a entrar!-

Jurina inmediatamente se quita la casaca de suplente y le retiran la banda de capitana a Churi. Entro sin calentar al campo, pero entre la adrenalina y su enojo, no le dio mucha importancia.

El juego se reinicia y la amasare sigue, Jurina debía vencer marcador de [2-0] y debía aprovechar que había un jugador de ventaja. Como siempre hace magia en el campo y con la ayuda de sus compañeras logran reducir la ventaja. La condición de Jurina se pierde gradualmente pues, no calentó y su tobillo comenzó a doler. Aun así se esforzó por que nadie lo notara y mucho menos las coreanas que solo buscaban cualquier motivo para hacer contacto físico. Es la hora de la última jugada y al llegar Jurina a la zona de anotación tira el balón con toda la fuerza que le quedaba sin embargo el la portera logro sacarla del marco saliendo disparada la pelota por encima de la portería.

La entrada a Jurina fue criminal, se hace un alboroto en campo entre las jugadoras y como puede se pone de pie. Le han lastimado el pie que tiene adolorido, cojea y trata de mantener la calma. La última jugada será definida por un tiro de esquina y será Jurina la encargada de tirar. Su pie izquierdo la está matando y los golpes recibidos los siente por todo el cuerpo.

Se prepara, mide la distancia, el público observaba con atención y no hacia ningún ruido. Rena podía sentir por primera vez la esencia de ese juego al ver a alguien especial en un momento tan crucial. Se escucha el silbatazo del árbitro que reanuda el juego, Jurina no puede arriesgar nada y toma una decisión. Tira su disparo directo al área muy pegada a los delanteros, es un tiro perfecto que al llegar al marco lleva un efecto de cuerva que nadie vio venir. La pelota entra por sí sola, Jurina acaba de hacer un gol olímpico impecable.

La tribuna estalla en furor y todos festejan, la misma Rena dio un brinco de gusto pero noto como después de eso Jurina se dolió un poco. El juego se reanuda en la media chancha del campo solo para dar el final del mismo. Es oficial, la Universidad de Tokyo es la campeona del torneo.

Después de ese brutal partido, Jurina esta adolorida y lo que le sigue. Las coreanas jugaron muy sucio y casi le rompen la pierna. Jurina se queda vistiéndose después de tomar un baño rápido, las chicas como siempre saldrán a celebrar pero esta vez ella claudico ante la idea, no se siente bien, ni física ni anímicamente.

Termina de vestirse y se queda sentada en la banca frente a su gaveta, con su cabeza agachada y sus manos sosteniendo su cuerpo arqueado. Pensaba en una única persona, no la ha visto en varios días pero se siente molesta por no poder hacer mucho mas, solo opto por dejarla finalmente en paz. Escucha unos pasos e inmediatamente voltea y se pone de pie por la presencia que tiene frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te equivocaste de club- Dice Jurina tomando su maleta para salir por fin de ahí. Su intención no es ser grosera, pero sus sentimientos la hacen sentir mal.

-No me equivoque, felicidades por la victoria. He venido a buscar a alguien- Le responde mirando su comportamiento extraño pero molesto.

-Pues, ya no hay nadie aquí y su pongo que no soy la persona que buscas.- Le dice Jurina elevado su maleta con una mano y sosteniéndola a la altura del hombro. Dispuesta a salir pasando por un lado de Rena.

-Tú eres a quien busco. Vine a agradecerte- Dice rápidamente viéndola pasar por un lado antes de que saliera.

-Pues ya lo hiciste.-Jurina detiene sus pasos. –Ya puedes irte.- Jurina continúa su caminar, lento y adolorido pero se alejaba.

-¡Gracias, por prestarme a Diana!- Vuelve a exclamar para volverla a detener.

-No te la preste.- dice dándole la espalda, cesando de nuevo sus pasos. –Te la regale.-

-No puedo aceptar ese hermoso regalo.- Rena se aproximaba a Jurina.

-No pienso discutir eso.- Responde Jurina y vuelve a caminar antes de que la alcanzara.

Jurina sale completamente de los vestidores dejando a la chica atrás. Realmente no quiere discutir con ella y su cuerpo le duele mucho, como para salir también con el alma lastimada otra vez.

-¡Espera!- Rena le grita saliendo detrás de ella, logrando que Jurina se detuviera por tercera ocasión.

Esta consciente de que la última vez que hablaron, seguramente le rompió el corazón a la chica y no quedaron en buenos términos, además de que le había pedido que se alejara de ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunta Rena intentando entablar una conversación con ella.

-¿Hacer qué?, ¿alejarme de ti?, eso es lo que me pediste. ¿Pero sabes una cosa?- Gira repentinamente y camina hacia ella. –Mientras estemos en esta misma Universidad, te cruzaras y me cruzare en tu camino, tendrás que verme pero no te preocupes no pienso hablarte. Me veras a diario y voy a estar aquí aunque tu mente se niegue a recordarme. Respecto a eso, te doy mi palabra de que me mantendré distante.-

Jurina vuelve a girar y retomar su camino, esta vez ya no escucha nada por parte de Rena y a pesar de que su caminar es lento Rena se quedo en la entrada de los vestidores, tal y como Jurina lo esperaba. Supuso que la chica solo trato de ser amable con ella después de lo que ha ocurrido con los caballos y con el tipejo ese.

-¡Se quién eres…!- Grita de pronto cuando Jurina se alejaba por el pasillo. –¡He visto la foto!-

Jurina se para en seco, pero no voltea. Siente que unos escalofríos recorren su cuerpo y su cabeza no procesa las palabras de la chica, pero no piensa dejarse llevar nuevamente por un viejo y solitario sentimiento. Escucha como unos pasos apresurados corren para alcanzarla y se detiene en frete de ella obstruyéndole el paso.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?- Pregunta Jurina.

-¿Te parece que lo estoy?- Responde seriamente.

-No es necesario que intestes tratarme bien.- Le dice Jurina ya un poco molesta.

-No te estoy mintiendo, ¿y sabes por qué?...- Rena la mira serenamente tratado de no perder la paciencia por esta mujer incrédula.

-No me interesa saberlo.- Jurina la interrumpe e intenta caminar nuevamente.

Se han invertido los papeles, y ahora es Rena quien trata de detenerla a toda costa extendiendo una de sus manos y tomándola del brazo. Jurina se detiene en seco al sentir la mano que le apretaba el brazo. Voltea y mira esa mano para posteriormente mirar a Rena a la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?- Pregunta Jurina. –No te comprendo, quiero estar cerca de ti y tú me quieres lejos. Quiero estar lejos de ti ¿y ahora me retienes?, ¿a qué viene todo esto?-

-Fue más fácil enojarme contigo y fingir demencia, pero ahora se quien eres.- Le dice moderando su voz a un tono más suave.

-¡Há! Si claro.- Dice zafándose de la mano de Rena sutilmente. – Seguramente soy la chica molesta que no respeta las reglas, la culpable de que tu tranquilidad desapareciera, una cualquiera.- Habla aun incrédula de lo que ha dicho Rena en un tono sarcástico. –Sí, definitivamente esa soy yo...-

-Tú lo has dicho mejor que yo.- Le dice Rena interrumpiendo sus palabras. -Pero te falto agregar.- dice dando algunos pasos decididos hacia Jurina sin impórtale su renuencia. –Que eres insoportable, una mal educada y atrevida, salvaje y aun así… aun así te convertiste en mi todo. Se te olvido mencionar que eres quien me roba el aliento y me quita el sueño desde que te encontré debajo de ese árbol, quien se mete en ellos y hace lo que le place con mi mente. Eres la culpable de lo que siento ahora, fuiste mi mejor amiga Jurina.- Le dice por primera vez su nombre consciente de que lo dice. –Para mí no pasó el tiempo, para ti paso toda una vida. Lamento todo esto, de verdad lo siento Jurina.- La mirada de Rena era suplicante y preocupada por sentir que vuelve a perder lo que realmente quiere por su estúpida actitud.

Jurina cambio completamente su expresión y nuevamente los escalofríos se apoderaron de su cuerpo. No podía, no aceptaba lo que escuchaba. De buenas a primeras aparece esta mujer rogando por su atención y diciéndole que recuerda cosas.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?- Pregunta con su cara incrédula.

–Te quiero, y no puedo más con ello.- Le responde directamente. –Mi mente me seguirá torturando su no hago algo pronto.-

Jurina se quedo sin habla, ¿de verdad Rena le estaba diciendo eso? Ambas chicas se miraban, una lo hacia obstinadamente y la otra con cara pálida.

-¿Qué es… qué es lo que recuerdas?-

Rena pierde un poco su mirada desviándola como mirando un poco al pasado.

-Recuerdo que… que te conocí cuando éramos niñas, te escondías detrás de tu madre cuando nos presentaron y no querías hablarme.- Confiesa y la mira de frente -… y recuerdo el accidente…- El silencio del pasillo hacía eco en sus paredes a las últimas palabras de Rena. -¿Crees qué, podamos hablar en otro lugar?-

Jurina solo la veía y acento débilmente, no podía anegar que quería saber exactamente que fue lo que paso en el pasado y descifrar el actual comportamiento repentino de de su princesa. Rena le quito su maleta, sabiendo la dificultad de Jurina para caminar, y le ofreció el brazo como apoyo. Esto se le hacía bastante extraño, primero se entrega a ella y comparten sus sentimientos, después finge que no la recuerda y no quiere ni verla, y ahora es amable y a de más le ofrece ayuda.

La noche se había apoderado de ese día que estaba por concluir, ambas chicas se dirigen al estacionamiento y Jurina le indica cual es su auto, caminan hasta él, las chicas no hablaban nada solo caminaban y el dolor en el cuerpo de Jurina se hacía cada vez más evidente.

-¿Te duele?- Pregunta Rena.

-No es nada.- Responde haciéndose la fuerte.

-Que necia eres.-

-Ha, mira quién habla.- Balbucea Jurina.

-Parte de esto es mi culpa, se qué tu tobillo está mal por mi culpa.-

-Claro que no.-

-¿A no?, creí que te habías lesionado desde la vez que chocamos en el pasillo del edificio, me dio la impresión cuando vi ese juego ¿Crees poder manejar?-

-Estaré bien.-

-¿Segura?-

-No, no estoy segura ciento que se me parte el pie.- Dice sinceramente Jurina al no poder moverlo bien.

-Puedo llevarte si quieres.-

-¿Sabes manejar?-

-Si.- Le dice muy segura.

Se encontraban las chicas dentro del auto y Rena no hacia ningún movimiento lo cual inquietaba a Jurina que no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

-¿Estás segura de que sabes manejar?- Pregunta aun con duda.

-Si.- Rena enciende el coche. –Ves es fácil.- Comienza su marcha y se traba un poco al dar la reversa, después el coche avanzo un poco lento hacia a delante.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?- Le pregunta por cómo se traba de pronto el auto.

-Ninguna.-

-¿¡EH!?- El pánico no tardo en llegar a Jurina.

-¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo que sabes manejar?- Jurina tenía una cara de terror, no fue un muy buena ideas dejarla al volante.

-Tengo una credencial que lo dice. ¿Jurina, tu confías en mí?- La voz de Rena era terriblemente sedante y podía jurar que se divertía con su miedo.

No le respondió nada solo la miraba tratando de que no se le viera el miedo en la cara y sin dejar de mirarla toma con su mano derecha el cinturón de seguridad y se lo abrocha. Jurina sentía cada vez mas nauseas en cada semáforo en el cual se paraba Rena. La chica conduce como si estuviera jugando un video juego. Le indica por donde es su casa y ruega por llegar completa.

Las chicas se bajan del auto y Rena inmediatamente ofrece de nuevo su apoyo.

-Tierra, al fin tierra…-Dice Jurina cuando acepta la ayuda de Rena.

-Exagerada- Murmura. -¿Esta es tu casa?-

-Así es.-

-Es muy bonita.-

-Gracias.-

Al entrar su tío ya se encontraba ahí, él supuso que Rena iría con Jurina y no se equivoco, así que no quiso entrometerse. Fue a buscar a la madre de Jurina y juntos volvieron a casa en el trayecto, ya en su casa le ha contado todo a la madre de Jurina, de hecho de eso hablaban antes de que entraran las chicas.

-Felicidades Hija.- Le dice su mamá para recibirla.

-Gracias.-

-Hola Rena-chan- Le saluda también al verla entrar junto a Jurina.

-¿Vamos a cenar para celebrar?- Propone su madre.

-Bueno entonces yo me retiro.- le dice Rena a Jurina dejándola convivir con su familia. –Podemos hablar después Jurina.- Ahora sabe que las cosas están un poco mejor y que puede esperar la plática.

-No.- Dice repentinamente. –Puedo acompañarte a tu casa y puedes manejar si quieres.- Jurina teme que mañana las cosas sean como antes donde Rena jugaba a no conocerla.

La madre y el tío de Jurina sabían muy bien de que se trataba y también sabían que ellas querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, había muchas cosas que contar.

-Pero acabas de llegar a tu casa, es mejor que descanses.-

-Por favor.- Le pide Jurina.

-Está bien.- Rena acepta.

Inmediatamente Jurina sube a su habitación y deja sus cosas. Baja y encuentra a Rena platicando con su madre y su tío. Ni se pregunta qué es lo que están hablando, lo sabe.

-¿Estoy lista, nos vamos?-

-Bueno entonces nosotros saldremos.- Posiblemente no nos veamos hasta mañana le dice el tío giñéndole el ojos a Jurina.

Ya en la modesta casa de Rena. Le pregunto si tenía hambre, la Rena que tenía en frete era totalmente diferente y le ofrece cocinar para tomar algunos alimentos. Jurina no quería pero los acepta. De hecho disfrutaba un poco la atención que tenia Rena ahora con ella. Cuando están por terminar de comer Rena la mira insistentemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Piensas quedarte en mi casa?-

-¿Eh?, no, no yo solo quiero hablar contigo y después me voy.-

-¿Y crees que voy a dejarte conducir?, esto sería como caminar en círculos y terminar en el mismo lugar Jurina.-

-¿Po…Porque lo dices?- Jurina se pone un poco nerviosa, pues escuchar a Rena decir su nombre le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado.

-Pues porque yo no te dejaría ir, te llevaría y entonces tú no me dejarías volver y así sucesivamente.- Le responde con un humor que no había mostrado antes. –Yo quiero que te quedes.-De pronto su voz cambio a algo más serio.

Esto sin duda la puso más nerviosa, creía que estaba viviendo un sueño. No sabía si su mente le estaba jugando una broma. Era demasiado bello para ser verdad.

-Ven.- Escucha una orden tajante proveniente de ella.

Y la sigue sin decirle nada, es increíble como Rena la hace cambiar de carácter de un momento a otro, simplemente son tal para cual. La lleva a su evitación, camino que Jurina ya conocía. Esto le recordó momentáneamente la primera vez que entro a la mansión de Rena y la seguía sin poner resistencia.

-Esta es mi habitación. Pasa.- Jurina la obedece. –Aquí hay cosas que puedes usar, y también puedes usar de mis pijamas.-

-¿Estás segura?-

Rena se acerco a ella, pues solo ha escuchado dudas por parte de Jurina desde que hablaron en el estadio. Se para frente a ella reduciendo la distancia a la más mínima. Rena toma sus hombros y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Después esconde su cara en el cuello de Jurina. Esto le acelera el corazón a la chica que no podía creer que estaba recibiendo un abrazo por parte de Rena.

-Tanto como que quiero que te quedes.- Le dice sin rodeos. –Jurina voy a ser clara.- La chica se separa un poco.

De su bolso saca el anillo con la cadena y se lo vuelve a poner en su cuello. Jurina miraba con atención un poco sorprendida.

-Mi anillo. ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?- Pregunta Jurina pues creyó que lo había perdido.

-Tu tío me lo entregó el mismos día que amaneciste aquí.- Le responde con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

Al terminar de ponérselo toma su mejilla con una de sus manos y la otra se posa en el pecho de Jurina tocado aquel objeto. -No pienso perderte de nuevo Jurina.-

Jurina no podía hablar, si era un sueño no quería despertar, si era un broma de su cerebro, es la mejor que le ha hecho.

-No me has perdido.- Le dice un poco nerviosa con sus rostros muy cerca.

-Estuve a punto.- Responde Rena.

Las chicas se miraban, Rena hizo un acercamiento que le daba señales a Jurina que quería algo más que un abrazo. Peor la chica aun tenía temor de tocar a Rena no le fue muy bien después de hacerlo varias veces.

–Quítate tu ropa.- Le pide Rena, una vez notando el nerviosismo inusual den la chica. Torpemente Jurina obedecía todas y cada una de las ordenes que Rena le daba.

-Espera.- Le dice Rena. –No te pongas la blusa.-

-¿Eh?- Jurina se exalta un poco.

-No seas mal pensada.- Voy a ponerte de esta pomada, te sentirás mejor.-

-¡Oh!, no, claro que no estaba pensando mal.-

-Ven, recuéstate en la cama boca abajo.-

Rena le puso una pomada que se sentía muy refrescante después de que su cuerpo la asimilaba conforme sentía sus manos que le masajeaban un poco, le venía bien para su dolor de cuerpo. De verdad se sentía bien, se la puso en la espalda, sus piernas. Después le pidió que se cubriera y se sentara, sin previo aviso trato de acomodar su tobillo.

-¡AHU! ¿Qué haces? No soy una vaca…- Le reclama en tono bromista, pero de verdad le dolió.

-No seas llorona, te sentirás mejor. No somos tan diferentes a los animales, solo quiero ayudarte.-

Jurina no concebía el tremendo cuidado que resabia, pero le dolía y mucho. Tenía que aceptar que Rena estaba borrando los puntos negativos ganados merecidamente. Y se dejaba seducir bajo su cuidado, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y ansiosa.

-¿Jurina, por qué estas actuando toda extraña?, no eres la misma de siempre. ¿Estás asustada?- Le dice cuando termino de ponerle un vendaje en su pie y mientras limpiaba sus manos la pomada.

-¿He? No, de ninguna manera. Es solo que esto es muy extraño, de verdad extraño.-

-Entonces, ¿Sigues si creerme?- Le pregunta sentándose a un lado de ella.

-No, no es eso, ¿es que tú me confundes, no eres quien dices que eres?-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no fui clara hace un momento?-

-¿Cómo se supones que de la nada asimile esto?, si cambias de parecer de un momento a otro.-

-Eso antes no te importaba, ¿De verdad estas nerviosa?- Rena miraba a Jurina que estaba inquieta, la amenazante mujer que la sacaba de quicio no está por ninguna parte.

-Claro qu….-

Unos labios atrevidos y ansiosos callan sus palabras. Dentro de Jurina todo se detuvo, su respiración, incluso de pronto su cuerpo no le repondría. Su princesa de su cuento de hadas la estaba besando, y por su propia voluntad. Rena la empujo un poco y se inclinaron hasta quedar una encima de la otra sobre la cama, solo se besaban tiernamente. Era algo que ambas querían, algo de lo que Rena huyo la última vez pero deseaba. Jurina estaba debajo de ella y sus manos recorrían respetuosamente el cuerpo de Rena por encima de su pijama. Rena solo la tomaba de sus mejillas mientras disfrutaban ambas de sus labios. Al separarse de ese beso tierno, Jurina la mira como tonta y Rena sonríe por su reacción tímida.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Matsui Jurina?- Pregunta Rena con una voz suave y muy linda.

-Soy la misma de siempre.- Responde desviando su cabeza lejos de los ojos de Rena.

-Pues no me parece, aun que a mí me gusta cualquier forma de Jurina.- Rena le toma su mentón para que la mirara. -Yo solo quiero cuidar de ti hoy, tenerte cerca de mí. No quiero despertar sola de nuevo, como en las caballerizas. Si debo confesarte algo Jurina, es que el día que me trajiste a mi casa fue la única noche que pude dormir, pues no hacías falta en mis sueños todos mis sentidos podían saber que estabas conmigo.-

Rena abandona el cuerpo de Jurina recostándose aun lado, elevándose un poco por las almohadas.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Jurina un poco desconcertada.

-Ven.- Rena le tiende los brazos, la invita acercarse para abrazarla, es extraño pero, estamos hablando de Rena.

Jurina acepta la invitación, y aun un poco adolorida acomoda su cuerpo de forma que Rena la rodeaba con ambos brazos.

-No comprendo por qué haces todo esto, ni por qué me tratas a hora de esta forma Rena.-

-Es lo menos, lo menos que puedo hacer por quien me salvo la vida.- Rena la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su frente.

Jurina se levanta sin romper el abrazo para mirarla de frente un poco desconcertada. Sabía un poco de lo ocurrido en el río, pero no todo y parece que por fin sabrá lo exactamente paso.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

-Por capricho del destino yo recuerdo lo que tú no puedes recordar. Tú me salvaste la vida, Jurina.- Le confiesa recordar eso, mientras una de sus manos abandona la espalda para acariciar su cabeza mientras se lo decía. –El día del accidente, fuimos al río a jugar debajo de ese árbol donde nos volvimos a encontrar. Takashiro nos siguió, él no quería que estuviera contigo, éramos unas simples niñas, pero yo…- Rena no sabe si decirlo ya que al ser la mayor no sabía concretamente la magnitud de lo que sentía. Pero ya no quiere callar nada y menos si está Jurina de por medio. –Yo ya te quería más que a nadie en ese momento, me gane tu confianza y tú la mía. Ambas éramos igualmente obstinadas y engreidas.-

-¿me querías?-

-Mucho… Jurina. Te pelaste a golpes con Takashiro porque él quería besarme, desde que eras pequeña siempre fuiste muy problemática y nunca te cayó bien. Todo a lo que jugábamos tu competías con él y siempre le ganabas. Yo intente separarlos de esa pelea, forcejeamos y caí al río. El muy cobarde no se atrevió a ayudarme y tú sin pensarlo dos veces me ayúdate a costa de tu propia vida… –

-Y lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario.- Interrumpe Jurina la narración de su princesa.

-Te creo Jurina, te creo. ¿Tú crees en mi?-

-Con los ojos cerrados.- Dice finalmente Jurina apoderándose de sus labios, esta vez marcando su dominancia en lo que es lo suyo, hacerla sentir suya, a pesar de la sensación de dolor en su cuerpo era placentero sentirlo si era para hacer sentir bien a su princesa.

Después de besarse, solo disfrutan de su compañía mientras Rena no dejaba de darle muestras de cariño. Acariciando su espalda y su rostro, su cabello. La tenía y ya era suya, lejos de la pasión y la lujuria que pudieran sentir. Estar así era lo más bello de una relación que no iniciaron, solo continuaron algo que esperaba desde hace once años.

Se quedaron dormidas, Rena abrazando a Jurina no planeaba dejarla ir a ninguna parte. Y a pesar de no ser una noche de pasión, fue de las más placenteras. El sol entraba por las cortinas de la habitación. Jurina despertó y de pronto sintió un temor extraño, no dejaba de ver el rostro de su princesa que aun parecía dormido. Era tan penetrante su mirada que posiblemente Rena lo sintió y despertó lentamente.

Hiso un gesto de desconcierto como si no recordara porque estaba Jurina ahí y ella lo nota. Intenta separarse y Rena la retiene. No se decían nada solo se miraban y la cara de Jurina era muy chistosa.

-¿Adónde vas, Jurina?-

Jurina deja salir un suspiro de tranquilidad al saber que al menos recordaba su nombre.

-A ningún lado, es solo que creí que no me recordarías.-

Rena sonríe tiernamente, parece que le causo un daño psicológico a Jurina por todas las veces que la ha negado.

-Nunca Jurina, nunca volveré a olvidar quien eres.- Rena giro sobre el cuerpo de Jurina.- Eres mía y ya no hay vuelta atrás.-

Esas palabras dominantes de Rena le hicieron sentir escalofríos los cuales disfruto con mucho gusto. El tono en el comenzaron a hablarse era muy meloso, y bonito.

-¿Así que soy tuya?- Le pregunta arqueando un ceja.

-Si.- Responde sedantemente.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Ahora no sé si decirte.-

-Pues si es una sorpresa apara mí, es lógico que debes hacerlo, ¿de qué depende que me lo digas?-

-Pues, depende de si te atreves a romper las reglas.-

-¿Es peligroso?-

-No, pero va en contra de ellas.-

-¿Sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-Al diablo las reglas.-

-Wow, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Rena Matsui?-

-¿Qué hice con Rena Matsui?, pues se atrevió a hacer lo que nunca se imagino.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Se atrevió a amar.- Sonríe mientras se lo dice.

-¿Me amas?-

-Así es, ¿tienes alguna objeción?-

-No, ninguna.- Jurina sonríe mientras acompaña su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Rena disminuyo la distancia entre ellas, que de por sí ya era apoco y le dio un beso que comenzó tiernamente jugando con sus labios y termino sofocando sus respiraciones un tiempo después.

Las chicas se levantaron y tomaron un desayuno ligero, Jurina hizo una llamada rápida sin que Rena se diera cuenta mientras se cambiaba la ropa y ella aseaba la cocina.

-Listo.- Dice Rena asomándose a la cocina. -¿A dónde vamos?-

-No te diré, sube al auto.-

Jurina había adoptado una actitud enigmática desde que se levantaron de la cama y claro se había estado comportando cariñosa cada que tenía la oportunidad. Había recuperado su ánimo cotidiano.

-¿Te sientes mejor de tu pie?- Pregunta un poco dudosa, ya que ayer no podía poyarlo.

-Con tus cuidados, como no voy a sentirme mejor.- Jurina le da un alago evidente.

-Te recomiendo que lleves un cambio extra.-

-¿Un cambio extra?, ¿y eso como por qué?-

-Por qué no regresaremos hoy-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste.-

-¿Y me vas a hacer faltar a clases?- Pregunta Rena no muy de acuerdo.

-¿Que paso con el diablo y las reglas?- Jurina se burla un poco del puchero de Rena

-Está bien. A fin de cuentas yo no tengo problemas con mis notas.-

-Yo tampoco, aun que no soy tan buena como tu.- Jurina le guiñe ojo y sale para espérala afuera.

Ya en el auto volvió a hacer otra llamada y confirmo sus planes, aprovecho para llamar a su madre y a su tío y decirles a donde iba a ir.

El auto de Jurina estaba en marcha con Rena de copiloto, admirando el paisaje y ansiosa por saber a donde la llevaba su chica ahora no tan extraña. Se sorprende un poco al darse cuenta que conocía el camino. Jurina se dirigía a su Mansión, voltea verla y ella llevaba una sonrisa realmente genuina.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Pregunta una vez que habían llegado casi hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Porque tu sorpresa esta aquí.-

Rena de verdad no tenía idea de lo que se trataba todo esto. Jurina abre amablemente la puerta de su copiloto y le tiende la mano para que descienda del vehículo. Sin soltarle la mano la lleva caminando tranquilamente por el campo cortando un poco el camino. Parecían niñas pequeñas que todo les distraía. Llegan hasta el punto donde se reencontraron, y Jurina le tapa la vista poniéndose enfrente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Rena.

-Cierra los ojos princesa.-

Rena obedece la petición de Jurina, y siente como la jala un poco y caminan. De pronto se detienen y se para detrás de ella.

-Ahora puedes abrirlos.- Le susurra en el oído.

Rena lo abre y realmente se sorprende formándose en sus ojos unas lágrimas que no sabe a qué sentimiento le pertenecen.

-¿Tu, tú hiciste eso?-

-Lo hice.- responde abrazándola de lado.

Rena se recargo en su hombro y juntas contemplaban la tumba donde yacían los retos del aquel caballo bronco, agreste y temperamental, permanecían en silencio y podían escuchar el correr del agua y a pesar de ser un momento melancólico se sentía bien. Jurina se dio a la tarea de colocar a Bucéfalo en un lugar significativo para ambas.

-¿Estas lista para tu sorpresa?- Jurina se pone enfrente de ella y la toma de la cintura.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no era esta tu sorpresa?-

-No.- Le responde galantemente robándole un pequeño beso.

Rena debía reconocer esa capacidad de Jurina para darle los mejores momentos, desde que eran niñas lo hizo. Realmente se sentía afortunada de tener a alguien como ella a su lado.

-Estoy lista.- Le responde Rena.

Regresan por el mismo camino por el que llagaron, seguían admirando cosas raras del lugar. Llegan a uno de los corrales y Rena por segunda vez en el día se sorprende. Es Diana que camina de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué esta ella aquí?- Le pregunta acercándose rápidamente a los barrotes de madera y poniendo sus manos sobre ellos.

Jurina se acerca por detrás y la abraza, Rena baja las manos de donde las tenía y tomas sus manos entre las suyas. Jurina le dio un beso en la mejilla, estaba extremadamente cariñosa simplemente estaba feliz.

-Cuenta la leyenda que el Toro se había enamorado de la Luna.- Le susurra en el oído. –Y entonces, él le Juro amor eterno y ella lo cubría con su luz.-

-¿Estas tratando de decirme algo? – Rena la voltea ver curiosa.

Jurina la oprimía con más fuerza y le sonreía, con una sonrisa que le hacía sentir que en ese momento no había nada más y al mismo tiempo era inevitable no contagiarse con ella. Le da inesperadamente un beso en su nariz para después hacer chocar la suya con la de Rena.

-Diana, Diana está preñada.- Jurina seguía sonriendo mientras Rena volteo rápidamente hacia el corral y devolvió su mirada a Jurina.

-¿Y es de…?-

-Si.- Interrumpe a Rena.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-La noche que pasamos juntas ellos también estuvieron juntos, después Diana estaba muy inquieta e incluso se puso como loca. Me costó mucho trabajo tranquilizarla.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas Bucéfalo estaba igual…-

-Después en tu competencia la note extraña y le pedí a mi tío que la revisara. Él me conformo mis sospechas, Diana tendrá un potro o potranca, en algunos meses más. ¿No es maravilloso? A final de cuentas, no todo es tan malo.-

-No Jurina, no es tan malo.- Responde Rena.

Las chicas volvían a permanecer en silencio contemplando un acto de amor diferente al de los humanos pero a fin de cuentas amor. Bucéfalo dejo un descendiente, y ya esperan su llegada. Seguramente será un caballo grande y fuerte como sus padres.

-¿Princesa?-

-¿Si?- Rena estaba resignada a escuchar ese nombre por parte de Jurina, ahora recuerda que se lo dijo desde pequeñas.

-¿Tu eres muy inteligente cierto?-

-Hago lo mejor que puedo.-

-¿Entonces podrías responderme algo?-

-Sí, sí puedo si.-

-¿Por qué pasan cosas como estas?- Pregunta Jurina viendo esos ojos que le encantan poniéndose frete a ella sin dejar de soltar su cintura.

-¿He? Bueno, posiblemente no tenga la respuesta correcta para eso, sin embargo si me dejas resumir todo en un par de palabras, Por amor.-

-¿Amor?-

-Sí, Jurina, ahora sé que para sentir amor, debes conocer primero otros sentimientos.-

-¿Sabes princesa?, mmm…, Rena…Sabía que estabas loca.-

-Cierra la boca.-

-Pero tu locura es atractiva y la mejor que he conocido.- Le dice rozando su nariz con la de Rena. ¿Te quedaras con migo, Rena?-

Rena tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Jurina, las subió y tomo sus mejillas la inclino un poco hacia el frente y le deposito un tierno beso en su frente.

-Siempre Jurina, hasta que mi alma no me pertenezca, hasta que mi cuerpo deje de existir. Siempre…- Rena le roba un sonrisa apacible a Jurina y juntan sus frentes. Solo así, sintiéndose cerca una de la otra.

La vida no puede separar a lo que existe para estar junto, la de ellas comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos opuestos, pero un día tendrían que encontrarse y ese día se pertenecerían como antes lo hicieron. Apenas eran unas niñas solitarias e inexpertas, pero prometieron bajo de aquel viejo árbol que serian siempre amigas. Hoy son dos mujeres que contra todo y todos se han prometido caminar, bajo el mismo cielo, en la misma dirección.


	8. Extra

SI TE ATREVES NOTAS

Me quede con unas notas que deben saber y la más importante de todas es sobre el trabajo de Jurina.

La razón por las cuales no las escribí es porque me alargaban la historia y son de segundo plano, algunas cosas se pueden inferir, para algunos es fácil para otros ni cuenta se dieron.

Bucéfalo le pertenecía en un principio a Jurina:

Era apenas nunca niña de 5 años acostumbrada a hacer lo que quería, ella no comprendía a dimensión de lo que implicaba un caballo pero el poco tiempo que lo tuvo lo sentía suyo, por que se identificaba con su temperamento. No dejaba que nadie se le acercara e incluso mantuvo a la pequeña niña alejada. Su padre era el poseedor de ese potro, ella cuando visitaba la propiedad del "Mejor amigo de su Padre, Kotaro". Corría al establo y solo veía al pequeño caballo andar por el corral como asustado. Ella se preguntaba, dónde estarían sus padres. Pensaba que posiblemente los extrañaba, pues los suyos comenzaban a tener problemas de los cuales ella perfectamente se dio cuenta.

Los tres eran amigos: convivían todas las vacaciones, pero todo cambio cuando el padre de Jurina engaño a su madre y todo en su familia se rompió. El padre de Jurina comenzó a perderlo todo y tenía el vicio de la apuesta. Aposto el precioso caballo de Jurina y lo perdió. Fue entonces como el padre de Rena lo rescato y se lo dio a su hija. Ellas nunca supieron eso.

Posteriormente Diana fue un obsequio del padre de Rena, pues presencio aquella escena pero no dejaría a ese caballo en manos del padre de Jurina. Todos sabían el valor de ese corcel y era el único en Japón.

El tío de Jurina en realidad era su padrastro: Dado a los problemas maritales de los adultos, los padres de Jurina se divorciaron, en realidad ella siempre vio como un padre al señor Kotaro pero nunca le dio el título de Padre, ese fue un acuerdo entre ellos. Eran muy unidos pero como no había formalizado con su madre, no se atrevía a llamarlo papa.

El trabajo de Jurina: Bueno pues, ella trabajaba por las mañanas…

"-¿Jurina tu trabajas?"

-así es.-

-¿Y puedo saber en qué?

Jurina dudo por un instante en decírselo, ya que ahora que conocía de quien es la casa no sabe porque tiene el presentimiento de que no le gustara mucho escucharlo.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-

-¿Te da pena decírmelo?, bien. Está bien que no me lo digas respeto eso.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si- Rena realmente mentía, investigo por todos los medio posibles y descubrió la razón de por qué Jurina lo guardaba como un secreto.

Una tarde, como muchas, Rena estaba esperando a Jurina en su casa. No Vivian juntas pero pasaban mucho tiempo una con la otra, la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de Rena. La esperaba en la mesa de jardín leyendo un libro un poco impaciente por la llegada de la chica. Siempre era así, tenía que buscar formas de distraerse para no pensar todo el tiempo en ella. No sabe si eso este bien o mal. Pero creo una dependencia enorme hacia la otra chica.

Su perro se encontraba a sus pies y vio como de pronto levanto las orejas y corrió gustoso hacia la puerta. De inmediato supo que era ella. Espero pacientemente a que el sonido del auto de Jurina se apagara y escucho después como abrían una de las puertas del portón principal.

Segundos después sintió como le dio un beso en la cabeza y la rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello, giro su cabeza para encontrase con su rostro favorito e intercambiaron un pequeño beso. Al separarse y Jurina se sienta en frente a Rena. Observa un poco inquietante la mirada de Rena que de la nada se pone de pie.

-Jurina, ven.- Le da una Orden.

Esta no hace más que ponerse de pie, le seguía el caminar directo al garaje. Ve como de entre las cosas que guarda ahí saca una escalera.

-Ayúdame.- Le pide Rena ayuda a Jurina con ella.

-¿Adonde la llevamos?-

Rena no le dice nada solo la guía hasta la entrada de la puerta. Se detiene y entre las dos la colocan justo en la marquesina, que si estaba alta. Al terminar de ponerla Rena la mira extrañamente. O al menos Jurina siente que lo hace de forma extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Le pregunta sin entender a que viene todo esto.

-Matsui Jurina...-

Jurina se sorprende pues es la primera vez que escucha su nombre completo, realmente no sabe que es lo que Rena se trae entre manos.

-Mmh…¿Si?-

-¿Puedes bajar lo que está ahí arriba?- Su expresión no era de mando sino más bien solo por ver el carácter agreste de su mujer sucumbir ante su orden que sabe bien no se negará, Jurina cerraba sus ojos con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Después de escuchar eso, ella ya sabía de qué se trataba todo esto. Mira la escalera y después la mira a ella, seguido de subir por ella.

Todo este tiempo culpo a su perro de la desaparición de los periódicos, pero no era más que las prisas de Jurina por repartir todos los periódicos cada mañana.

Jurina dejo ese empleo, y no, Rena no la mantenía simplemente fue convocada a la selección Nacional de futbol de su país y por el momento pertenecía a las fuerzas básicas, hasta que terminara su carrera y pudiera integrarse de lleno a su deporte favorito.

Es por eso que ella reconoció la casa de Rena la primera vez que fue cuando la llevo ebria.

No se preocupen, Churi quedo bien después de quedar inconsciente en el juego en contra de las Coreanas.

El tiempo pasó y Diana dio a luz a un hermoso corcel Negro con una línea Blanca que partía su frente, sano y del mismo temperamento de los padres. Obvio Rena y Jurina presenciaron y asistieron el parto junto con el señor Kotaro.

 **Se que no soy una autora reconocida ni experta, honestamente eso no importa ya que escribo para mí, a falta de actualizaciones y Fanfic en español xD.. También se que no son los mejores U.U... pero los hago con HARTO amor :D... Yo les comente que el fanfic estaba terminado (perder para ganar), lo está, pero no tengo tiempo de corregirlo, los que también escriben entenderán la inversión de tiempo que se hace. Por esa razón me veo obligada a ser sincera con todos ustedes y por ahora no actualizare seguido, posiblemente cada mes o un poco más, pero les prometo que serán un poco mas largos.**


End file.
